Lover Redeemed
by Luna 24601
Summary: Adam has been on the run for as long as he can remember. Now he is free from his past and can begin a new life. When the Black Dagger Brotherhood come to him for help, Adam must use his abilities to save the female he cares for from the enemy. But for the cost of saving Edynn, the male must face the evil from his past once and for all. Fourth installment to Lover Destined.
1. Prologue

Lover Redeemed

Prologue

Old Country, October 1, 1589

Adam took a washcloth from the water bowel and dabbed his daughter's forehead. Dabbing the last bit of sweat from her brow, he placed the cloth aside and moved one of the candles closer to the bedside. The cabin he and his daughter lived in was lit by hundreds of candles. He would need the light to help him for what was to come.

Lying in the bed was his daughter, his Esther, who clutched the sheets when she felt her labor pains come. They had been growing closer to where Adam knew the babe was coming. No midwife in the village a couple miles away from their home would help his child with the birth. All the people who lived in the village were Catholics who believed his daughter had been defiled by a demon. While they prayed to their God for some forgiveness for her soul, Adam had prayed to his gods every day Esther had been taken and every day she returned heavy with child.

In a world where many believed in one God, Adam came from a long line of pagans who worshipped the world around them. He had kept his faith a secret from his wife who bore him a beautiful little girl. Even when his wife died he kept what he believed a secret. As for Esther, the ability which made his line special had skipped her which he thanked the gods dearly. His child, his only child, would one day have a chance in this harsh world without the fear of her heritage ever coming forth. Then the day came when Adam wished the ability hadn't skipped her.

At the age of six and ten, Esther had been stolen from their home. Adam had been in the woods hunting when he came back to find their home in shambles. For days he worked with the villagers to find his daughter with no success. Many believed her gone while Adam refused to stop. From morning to dusk, Adam searched for his daughter and prayed when he could. Eventually days became months and even his hope began to slide to darkness.

When six months had passed, the village had forgotten his daughter. They prayed for her and lit pretty candles. Adam stopped taking his usual route by the church. He had never showed such anger towards the Catholics and their religion no matter what they did to those who didn't believe in their God. It was their easiness to give up on his daughter which disgusted him. And for himself. Adam's line had been a line of strong and powerful warriors who would defend their own to the last breath. How could he protect his daughter when he didn't even know where she was?

As the months turned to seven, the human had awoken in the middle of the night to a scream. He knew the scream as he clutched his weapon of his own creation and ran out into the woods. After seven long months without his daughter, Adam saw Esther running for her life through the night. And it was what had been chasing her that made Adam pray to his gods like never before. With the blood of his fathers' running strong in his veins, he fought the creature that stole his daughter from him. The monster had been so strong that the two were evenly matched until Adam used his ability. Unable to kill the creature, he had done the only thing he could.

He sealed the beast away.

Now here he was in preparation of a new life. The monster had raped his little girl and she would bare its child.

"Aye, Esther. Tis time."

"Nay, papa! I'm scared!"

"Shh, child. There is nothing to be afraid of. You must bring your son or daughter into this world. Now you must push."

Esther screamed as she pushed. When her father told to again, she cried and prayed to the gods to deliver her child safely. Esther even prayed out loud through her screams. Reciting every god's name, she prayed to each of their individuality and more to the ones of childbirth. It was all she could do for the babe.

"I can see the head. You are doing well, child."

Clutching the sheets with all her might, Esther screamed and followed her father's words. She pushed with all her strength until her father told her for one last push. Giving her final prayer to the mother of the earth, Esther pushed.

The sound of a young crying its first breath sounded through the cabin.

Cutting the cord and wiping the babe clean, Adam held his grandchild in his arms when Esther looked up.

"Tis a boy."

As the babe cried, Adam watched his daughter stare at her child. Her eyes were misty not by the pain she just went through but by the sight of the babe. Taken from her home and held captive by the monster, her eyes held strong on the little one. Adam could understand his daughter's hesitation. He had fought the monster himself. He had seen its appearance. It truly looked like a demon the Catholics talked about. But as he looked down at the crying babe, there were no evil traces of its father in him. A tiny line of brown hair just like he and Esther, the babe's skin had a very light tan like his mother. Everything he was came from his mother and her line.

"Please, papa."

Raising her arms out, Esther waited for her father to hand her the child. He smiled as he did as she asked. Taking the babe in her arms, she brought it close and touched its face. Even though Adam was beyond proud of his daughter, his delight came to a standstill when the child wrapped its tiny fingers around Esther's and stopped crying. The child's weak hold held around his mother's pinky as it opened its eyes.

Esther let out a saddened sound.

"His eyes. His eyes, papa."

Adam stood to walk around and sit next to his daughter. It was when he saw his grandson's eyes did he see why his daughter was so distressed. This child held every character of his mother except his eyes. These eyes had been the same Adam had witnessed while locked in battle with the monster.

This child had inherited its father's eyes.

As Esther muffled her cries for her son, Adam noticed how the babe stayed silent. Its tiny hand kept its grip on his mother's finger as if he was feeling something. His eyes was focused for a newborn. It was like this babe knew who his mother was for not once had he ever looked at Adam or around at his new surroundings.

"Look, Esther." When Adam scooped up the young in his arms, the child began to fuss and would've started crying if he hadn't placed him back in his mother's arms. The child then settled down and went back to holding his mother's finger. "He knows you are his mother. He knows who you are."

"But, papa. His—"

"Aye, they are strange. But do you not remember our saying? Do you not remember the code our people have lived by for so long?"

"Fate has no hold over us. When we are born, we have the choice to follow or create our own path."

"Aye. This boy is an Adam. He has the birthright to the name of Adam just like every Adam before him. Now it will be his decision to accept fate or create his own life. Nothing his father has will hold him back."

"Adam," Esther whispered as she held her babe close. Adam had spoken true. His grandson had the same blood in his veins. He would not let the shadow of this child's father haunt him. He would not let the villagers harm him. This child would continue the bloodline and will one day have a son to proudly call Adam.

He vowed from this day forward he would protect his daughter and grandson. Adam knew the road ahead would be a treacherous one. His grandson, Adam, bore eyes no other human possessed. His father had marked him in the cruelest ways. But he would teach his grandson to see beyond peoples' hate. He would teach him the ways of his people just like his daughter. He would teach him there was a world out there where his grandson would thrive.

Aye. Adam swore. He swore to the gods and his ancestors he would do this child good.

Adam, son of Esther, grandson of Adam, would one day have a future of his own making.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Bloody hell!"

Adam slammed his foot on the brakes and the car jerked to a shuddering stop. Head banging back and forth, the male eyed his tight grip over the steering wheel. It was so tight he feared his fingers might break off. Peeking over to the passenger side, Ahnger clutched both the dashboard and the door. The male's eyes were wide from fear and probably regret for ever getting in the same vehicle.

In a large public parking lot with no cars around, one of the Brothers decided to lend Adam their car for his driving lessons. Turned out the male was way better at driving an automatic than a stick. Three pedals and the shifting was too much for him. He had trouble starting the car alone. After spending fifteen minutes hitting both the gas and brake pedal, Adam just about had it when he nearly crashed into a light pole.

In the rearview mirror Adam could see the Brothers standing safely in the distance by their vehicles. Some of them were gawking at the car and the others were hunched over from laughing. No one was laughing inside the car since they nearly crashed. Even Ahnger's eyes were dilated from signs of the darkness. Apparently it didn't like the idea of dying in a car crash.

"You know what? I give."

Turning off the car and undoing his seatbelt, Adam was more than ready to get out of that monster of a ride. Ahnger was right behind him. He practically bolted out of the car and skidded to a halt a few feet away. Taking some large breaths for air, his friend turned around and gave him a flimsy thumbs up.

"Not bad," he wheezed. "Just a little more practice and you'll get it."

"Nay! From this day forward, I reject public transportation."

"Aw, you don't mean that Adam?"

Striding up in front of the group of Brothers was Rhage. After three months of joining the Brotherhood, the male was the only one who took the pleasure in teasing Adam. Everyone noticed how the male lacked in the use of modern technology. He showed his discomfort towards cell phones. Why busy yourself with numbers and apps when you could just talk to a person? What the bloody hell was an app?

It took him two days to get over the annoyance of using a cell phone and an extra two to learn how to use the one he had been given. Using the internet had been just as hard but easier to enjoy. However, there were some websites the male would never look at. Ever. He had Ahnger showing him how to use the computer and when they left, someone thought it would be funny to put up a porn website. Adam found out it was Rhage. Let's just say it took more than just Ahnger from him killing the male.

There was also the gun issue. All the Brothers had been on his case to at least know how to shoot a gun. Along with his denial for vehicles, Adam refused with all this might to use a gun. They were tricky creations. Load. Aim. Clock. Fire. Reload. Too much work when all Adam had to do was fire an arrow and reload his bow. When no one besides his friend gave him a break on using a gun, Adam made a deal with the Brothers.

If they could shoot five straight shots from two thousand yards with an arrow, he would give shooting a chance.

None of them had completed the challenge.

So here he was, learning and failing how to drive a stick. And after so many near death experiences, Adam was done. He had gotten lucky three months ago driving Ahnger's truck only because it was an automatic. A vehicle but a simple vehicle. Going ten miles under the speed limit and cautious of every ongoing car, Adam would've made the trip a success if he hadn't hit the ice. Even after hitting a ditch and avoiding Ahnger for damaging his truck, Adam had been willing to learn how to drive. Now those hopes crashed just like every time he nearly did.

"I can walk to wherever it is you need me," he stated to the Brother.

"And what if we're taking fire?" teased Vishous.

"Then I will run."

"What I've were ten miles away from you?"

"I will run fast and attempt to dematerialize!"

Over the months, Adam had tried to get his way of transportation down. It didn't turn out so well. He still had his good days and bad days. It made it slightly difficult for him to travel now that he was working with the Brothers. Thinking about fighting and not being the males played heavily on his mind.

It was late and the sun would be up in a few hours. The Brothers had finished their patrols so that was why they were laughing at Adam's sad driving lessons. V and Rhage were still teasing the male while Phury made sure his ride was okay. As for Ahnger, he rested against the care and grinned when Sohrrow joined him.

The two were completely identical. Besides the different haircuts and the seals on their bodies, the twins could pull off a magic trick if they wanted to. And by the way how they were smiling and laughing when Adam went on the defense showed how the months had helped their bond. It was only those three months ago when Ahnger had been the enemy and his family didn't know how to trust him. It was because of the curse that everyone found out Ahnger had switched places for his twin by taking on the dark and the roll of being the enemy. After a death experience and intervention of the Scribe Virgin, Ahnger was now the official host for the darkness as Sohrrow was for the light.

Because of the deal Ahnger had made with the goddess, the twins were now the last set to obtain the curse. No other twin of their line would ever receive the curse for it was theirs and theirs alone.

Now with Ahnger and Adam working alongside the Brotherhood, the males had proved themselves to the others. The tension that had existed between the two vanished after the first week. Both of the males were exceptional fighters to say the least. Ahnger proved how lethal he was with his twin blades and Adam showed off his expertise with his bow. However, there were times where Ahnger didn't use his blades and instead used the darkness itself. Seeing the male use his curse with such control helped add in the trust for the two.

The trust was so deep that it came to the point where Adam felt like he was being ganged up on for not wanting to drive anymore.

"Enough!" the male shouted. "These contraptions is death waiting to happen. I am fine with walking or running. Bloody hell, I would be better off riding a horse if I must."

Adam also grew accustomed to saying hell even though everyone at the mansion didn't count the word as a curse word. Hell was the only thing the male was going to say. Anything else and he feared his grandfather's ghost would come from him. He remembered the first day he cursed. Something he didn't want to experience ever again.

When it seemed the Brothers were about to continue with their teasing, Ahnger finally stepped in for the others to stop. While his friend got the others to lay off, Adam broke off from the group to collect his bow and quiver which he placed inside one of the other vehicles. The male looped the quiver over his chest along with his bow and hid the two with his long jacket. He then pushed up his shades since they slid down his nose a tiny bit. When he turned around to face the group, it looked like everyone was getting ready to head out back the mansion. As for Ahnger and Sohrrow, they would head back to the estate their family lived at. While his twin headed over for their ride, Ahnger joined Adam who stepped aside from the Escalade as V turned it on.

"You do know you can always come with us."

Adam quirked his eyebrow.

"Believe me when there are more room to do with," said Ahnger with his hands up.

"Nay. I prefer to stay at the cabin."

"Even if it's a ten mile walk just to the city?"

"You know what? I am just going to leave before something happens."

"Come on, Adam. You know I'm—"

Today was one of Adam's good days because he dematerialized before the male could finish his sentence. Well, a half good day. He did dematerialize. He just didn't make it all the way back to the cabin.

When Adam materialized, he found himself close to the outskirts of Caldwell. There were some buildings bright from the lights while the others were closed for the night. Adam tried to dematerialize again only to find himself still standing in the same spot. Releasing a heavy sigh, the male started walking back to the cabin.

There were people still on the streets and cars blazing by. No one paid attention to Adam other than moving around him. As he walked in silence, Adam couldn't help but shift his eyes around at his settings. He found it strange how far civilization had grown to what it was today. There were times when he missed the simplicity of things. When he felt like that, the male would find himself in the greenhouse tending to his plants or keeping his bow in tiptop shape. The very bow across his back had been the same bow he made when he was a boy. Made from a tree and created to perfection, this bow was the only thing Adam had that reminded him of home.

It also reminded him how he lived his life with his mother and grandfather.

Remembering the hated gazes of the villagers, Adam shook his head in an attempt to forget. He even stopped on the side so people wouldn't be walking into him. The building behind his back had all its lights on so the window casted a bright shadow over the male. Once Adam was ready to continue his long journey, a hint of curiosity touched him since he saw faint shadows loom over him. He figured people were working in the building behind him so he turned around to see what they were doing.

On the other side of the window looked like a gala. The room was spacious with walls that seemed to stand in the middle. People in black were placing paintings on the walls or bringing in more. There were a few men or women carrying tools such as ladders or cleaning items. In the far back looked like a bar which a couple of women were stocking with fresh drinks. On the walls were tiny amps with some people underneath checking the sound to make sure they were ready.

As Adam watched the humans set up the gala, one woman pushed open the door to set out a little stand. She must've seen Adam looking at their progress because she approached him with a brochure. Taking the brochure and thanking the woman, Adam unfolded it to see pictures of the paintings. There were some which didn't catch his fancy and some where he shrugged at. Flipping the brochure around, the male stared at the pictures. He then looked inside to see the paintings weren't displayed in the front. Looking back at the brochure, he immediately found the opening day was tomorrow and it was a free showing.

Quickly folding the brochure and reaching in his pocket, Adam felt around to find his pocket empty. It took him four tries and a full three sixty until he found his cell phone. Now trying to remember how to work it, he pushed the left arrow next to the center and accidently brought up tools. Adam fumbled with his phone like an idiot that he was close to throwing it in the street and rejecting it as well as vehicle transportation when he finally found his contracts. Going through his contacts wasn't as hard because he just had two numbers. One was labeled Vishous since he was in charge of anything having to do with technology for the Brotherhood and the other was labeled Ahnger. Adam figured once he got comfortable with these two contacts, he would add in more. He just had to remember how to do that.

It didn't take the male long to get his friend to take his shift tomorrow night. This was the first time Adam was calling for a day off so it didn't seem to bother Ahnger. In fact, the male almost sounded delighted. With them no longer moving around, Ahnger had been trying to get Adam to loosen up. And by the male's definition of loosening up, trying to get him to go out with a female.

Adam got his answer and hanged up before Ahnger could so much as suggest his plan.

Now that he had tomorrow night off, the male reopened the brochure and flipped it over to the pictures of the paintings that had caught his attention. They were slightly similar but the setting looked different. Either way, the painting had been based off of the same time period so it was doable. A smirk found its way on Adam. The other pictures held no meaning to the male except for the one on the brochure. It said there was a section of the gala dedicated to the time period. The dress code said it would be casual so Adam wouldn't have to worry about getting a suit.

The male chuckled to himself. The gods must've been smiling down on him because the time period for the paintings said sixteen hundreds.

The same time period Adam grew up in.

Folding the brochure and placing it in his pocket, the male continued his long journey back to the cabin. Those feelings he felt not long ago ceased to where it as like he never felt them. He hadn't forgotten those memories but didn't allow them to dictate his life. He had seen how society had changed over the centuries to where they now accepted his family's religion for they had been pagans. Adam would always remembered the love his mother showed him and how his grandfather acted as if he had been his real father.

Even though the picture in the brochure wasn't exactly like the place where Adam had been raised, it would be good to at least see something that resembled the place the male once called home.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It was only noon when Adam heard someone pull up to the cabin. Placing the basket of tomatoes he just collected and snatching a rag to wipe his hands on, the male made his way over to the door when he saw who had arrived. Standing at the front door of the cabin getting ready to knock was Sam. Besides Ahnger and a couple of the Brothers who visited at night, Sam was the only human who ever visited during the day.

He had been coming around more than usual.

Whistling for him, the human turned around and waved. It was a hot day in June so Sam was only wearing a gray T-shirt and jeans. Dangling around his neck like always were his dog tags. However, as he made his way over to the greenhouse, Adam noticed some dark lines under the human's eyes. Because Adam was unable to sense Sam's feelings or presence, all he could assume was that Sam wasn't getting any sleep.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Afternoon to you too. What pray do tell on your visit?"

"Ahnger's right," laughed Sam. "You really need to work on your modern English."

"Apparently you never met me when I was still learning. How shall I tell the male when I say 'doona', 'betwixt', 'mayhap' and so on?"

Sam held up his hands for his surrender as he approached the greenhouse. Wiping his hands of dirt, Adam grinned at the human. He found it funny that the two had once been enemies. Adam was an expert at archery while it seemed Sam had a knack for the sniper rifle so the human took it as an insult the day Adam shot him with an arrow. After he and Ahnger joined the Brotherhood, he saw little of Sam until he found out the human owned a bar named The Pack. He hadn't visited it yet even though Ahnger told him how awesome it was.

"I was just wondering if you had anything ready."

So that's why he was at the cabin. The human wanted some of Adam's harvest. That still didn't explain why he looked so tired or why he sometimes just hanged at the cabin.

Adam didn't bother thinking too much into it. He and Sam had a silent understanding of one another. Before Adam had been given the option of joining the Brotherhood, it was Sam who noticed the male was thinking of leaving. Not once had it slipped so none of the Brothers or Ahnger knew of the male's thought of departure. It probably wouldn't seem as a big deal to the others but Adam appreciated the silence.

As the male went back inside to see what was read to give away, he heard Sam enter the greenhouse. Adam still couldn't sense the human so he was forced to rely on his other sense. He still didn't understand why it was impossible to get a read on him. No matter how much Adam tried, he couldn't sense Sam or feel his emotions. This was something else he kept to himself. He didn't want anyone to know something was different about the human.

Taking a basket and going through his pickings, the male began collect the vegetables along with some fruit as Sam peered at the plants.

"How can you do this?" he asked.

"Do what?"

"Grow all of these? I can't even keep a pot plant alive."

Adam laughed. "My grandfather was a farmer. He taught me many things. Tending to my own field was one of those thing."

Right when Adam spoke, he looked over at Sam. He was just looking around at the greenhouse as if Adam's words didn't faze him. The male was glad. He still didn't know how different this time period was compared to his own when it came to children without parents. The same night Adam contemplated leaving, Sam said he knew the look the male possessed because he had thought of running away as a child. Growing up as an orphan, he told Adam there were times where he thought he just might follow up on his plan. Watching Sam completely oblivious to Adam's choice of words, the male got a better grip on this century.

"How about you?" asked Adam. "You do not seem to be sleeping as much."

Adam finished packing the basket and handed it over to Sam. The human gave a sheepish smile as he rubbed his hand through his hair.

"Just haven't been able to sleep. Nothing really."

"I was taught that if one cannot sleep, tis because the gods seek the person's attention."

Sam cocked his head to the side.

"Uh, I do not know if you are a religious person so pay no attention to me."

"No, it's not that. True I'm not religious but I do believe there are things beyond our power out there. We work with vampires for crying out loud. Anyways, thanks for the advice. And thanks again for the load."

Waving the basket to show his thanks, Sam left.

Adam waited until he heard the truck starting and driving down the road before removing his shades. Using the same rag to wipe his brow from the collecting sweat, he rubbed his eyes and tossed the rag aside. Adam didn't mind Sam's unannounced visit. He kind of enjoyed it since it was only Ahnger who sometimes visited during day or night. The Brothers did their own visiting but not much. Having someone randomly appear at the place was always a welcoming sight for Adam.

Since no one was on the property, Adam left his shades off and looked around. He got some work done for the day and he had planned to stop early so he could get ready for the gala. Having tended to his plants and picked the food that was ready, the male looked up at the clock hanging from the nail to see what time it was. Even though he would be stopping earlier than expected, Adam didn't mind. The idea of taking a long shower after a long day of work was appealing. Then he would have plenty of time to find what to wear for the gala.

* * *

><p>It seemed Adam was having two half good days. He had recently dematerialized from the cabin thirty minutes before the gala started and ended up ten blocks from his location. Even though it wasn't where he had been imagining, the male took it. He could've had one of his bad days and walked all the way to Caldwell. There were times where Adam thought he would have to walk and kept firm to his decision. Vehicles were vile things. If people didn't want to ride a horse, either take a buggy or walk. Simple as that.<p>

Adam arrived at the gala right when they opened their doors. The sun had gone down not long ago so the male noticed some vampires entering through the door. Standing inside were humans handing out brochures similar to the one they gave Adam. When he took his, he opened it to see most of the paintings were on it along with their descriptions. With the brochure in his hand and stepping aside, the male pushed up his shades as he peered at a mirror at his clothes. The male wore a black wool blazer on top of a white collared shirt along with a pair of black trousers and black lace up casual shoes.

The last time he wore this outfit was during Ahnger's mating ceremony. Adam was glad he kept it. Besides, he lost the receipt. Besides his hair falling over the front of his face and his shades covering his eyes, Adam looked exceptional for the occasion.

Running his hand through his hair even though it fell back in place, the male walked around with the brochure in front of him. Music played from the amps which were hidden by white fabric displayed over the ceiling. Some lights were on while others weren't to give off a warm yet eerie feeling. Employees wore black short dresses or tuxedoes without the jackets as they walked around with trays full of champagne. One woman offered Adam a cup which he kindly refused and asked where the sixteen hundred paintings were. He thanked the woman as she pointed him in the right direction.

The paintings were in the center of the building. Two walls separated the painting from the others while another wall rested in the center so people had to walk around it to examine the art. Lights on and off hung around the art so it gave the colors a warm color. Couples walked past Adam and gathered around the paintings. The male took his time by inspecting each and every one of them.

There were paintings of villages and valleys hidden in the hills. Some had lakes with flowers surrounding its edges with dragonflies and a painting with only flowers. On one wall held paintings with different seasons. All four seasons covered the wall with two paints possessing each season. The ones with people didn't hold as much interest to Adam while the others did. He found himself drawn to the outdoor paintings since he had lived his life close to the woods than to the village.

As Adam took in every detail of the paintings, one caught his eye. The painting was of a waterfall hidden in a forest. Not many people paid attention to it but the male found himself captivated by it. A faint rainbow coming from the fall, insects hovered around or flew past the water. In the background were animals who hid in the trees as if noticing the people walking by. Leaves floated around the water like they were teasing it. It was these leaves which had caught Adam's attention. There had to be at least twenty leaves the artist painted and not a single leave touched the water.

They seemed to have formed a cyclone in front of the waterfall.

When Adam was about to open the brochure to see who had painted the painting, some hushed voices caught his attention. The male opened his senses and felt two vampires right behind him. Thanks to his shades which covered his eyes, he looked over to see they were two females. One female had black hair cut in a layered bob style. Adam had to blink a couple of times because her hair wasn't only black. Dyed over her hair were a few dark red stripes. Part of her hair waved over her right eye while it parted around her left eye. The female wore a black front cutout dress which clung to her body with a matching pair black heels with straps over her feet and toes.

As for the female she was standing next to, she wasn't as extravagant as her friend.

While the female looked like she was ready to go to a club, her friend wore a blue sleeveless skater dress with a pair of blue strapped platform heels. Her blond hair had been tied in a loose braid which rested over her shoulder. With her back facing Adam, he couldn't see her eyes except for the other female who had icy blue eyes.

The two talked for a second before they both hugged one another and the black haired female left. Then the other female turned around and Adam found himself staring.

Not once in his entire life had the male ever stared at a female. But when she turned around to look at the paintings her, the female's amber eyes brightened when the lights reflected her gaze. She had a beauty where any painter would do anything just to have her be his muse. Then again, she was a vampire so her beauty was understandable. So why was Adam still staring at her?

He stiffened and went back to looking at the painting when she drifted over in his direction. Then he held his breath when she stopped in front of the painting to gaze at it. Adam pretended to be reading his brochure and knew he should walk around only to find himself fighting his own thoughts. With his brochure out and his shades hiding his eyes, the male simply couldn't take his eyes off of the female standing right next to him.

* * *

><p>Edynn had just opened her brochure and started reading about the painting when she felt a pair of eyes on her. Even though she was used for a bunch of males staring at her like a prize, this gaze didn't feel territorial. Being a female born into the <em>glymera<em>, Edynn knew every male that looked at her wanted to only claim her as theirs. Sensing this unfamiliar gaze was so interesting that she looked up to see who was looking at her.

Some males of her race was at the gala and they casted occasional glances in her direction. It was the regular dominant look so she paid no attention to them. When she turned her gaze away from the public and went back to looking at the painting, she startled herself to find a male standing right next to her. Edynn had been so caught up in the art and the stares that she failed to notice she was standing next to him.

She watched as he stiffened and jerked his head up at the painting. No wonder she couldn't find who was staring at her. The male was the only one in the gala wearing shades. He could've been staring at her all night if she hadn't noticed.

When he tilted his head like he was looking at her, she gave him a friendly smile and saw his cheeks burn bright. He fumbled with his brochure before giving her a hasty good day and headed over to another painting. Edynn giggled to herself as she went back to looking at the painting. That was a first for her. No male of her race would ever leave her side. Too many fought to be right next to her that it was tiring. So tiring Edynn and her cousin had bought their own place to get away from the attention. Not like her cousin got any of the attention. She was the black sheep in their family.

As Edynn was about to walk around to look at more of the paintings, she got the familiar feeling itch at the back of her neck and sighed. She peeked over her shoulder long enough to see one of the males from the bar take an extra glass of champagne and head in her direction. Not in the mood to play their game, Edynn started making her way to the other side of the gala when the male cut her off.

"Hello, beauty."

"Don't call me that." Edynn tried to sound stern. She really wasn't in the mood to deal with the attention. The female had been waiting for the gala to open and spend some quiet time. Having this male trying to have his way wasn't what she wanted.

"Oh, dearie. A female like you should be flattered. How do you feel about ditching this place? I know a good club just around the corner."

Edynn took a step back with every intention of leaving when the male cut her off a second time.

"Listen, I don't want any trouble. Go woo some other female if you want."

"Now why would I do that? You're a female from the _glymera_. You have class. Surely a female with class would never refuse a kind offer such as mine. Now how about that club idea? Surely you like dancing."

"Go away."

When the male didn't move aside, Edynn noticed something violent in the male's eyes. Clearly this male had never been told no before. Hearing a female from her status turning him away wasn't what he was anticipating and surely wouldn't let her off easily.

"Listen you—"

"Is there a problem?"

The male looked over Edynn as she turned to see who spoke.

It was the same male with the shades.

"No. Now beat it."

"I believe the lady wishes for you to leave. Perhaps it might be the best of interest since you do not seem to be interested in the art."

The same males who had been at the bar now stood behind their friend. Placing the champagne glasses on a tray when an employee walked by, the male lifted his shoulders back and stared right at the one with shades. They seemed to have forgotten about Edynn since she stepped back from what felt like a fight coming around the corner.

When the male with his friends behind him was about to say something, the other one just sighed and pushed up his shades. "Surely you are wise enough to leave before things get out of hand," he said as he straightened his blazer.

"And who the hell do you think you are telling us what to do?" snarled the other male.

"My name is Adam. And I am not telling you what to do. I am just suggesting."

"Wait. Adam?" The male's face paled and stumbled back into his friends who did the same. Edynn looked at the male and tried to place the name. She never heard of an Adam so she didn't know why the males seemed so frightened all of a sudden. The male spoke and acted like a gentleman that he didn't seem like a threat.

"The Brother Adam?"

"Tis me. Now it seems your presence is no longer needed. The door is that way." The male named Adam even held up his hand to point out the direction.

The males looked at one another like they didn't know what to do before leaving. As for the one coming on Edynn a second ago, he gave her a quick apology and left just as fast as his friends. Once they were gone, she faced the male named Adam.

"Thank you," she said.

"Do not thank me. I just find it disrespectful when one does not treat a woman with the respect she deserves."

Edynn smiled. To show her gratitude, she held out her hand and waited for Adam to shake it. "Well," she said, "thank you anyways. I don't think I could've done what you just did."

"I disagree." Adam shook her hand as he spoke. "A female like you possess a fire no one should play with. All you need to do is show how brave you are and males like them will not trouble you."

When Adam gave a slight bow and was about to leave, Edynn spoke up and he stopped. "You are a Brother?" she asked. He nodded. "Then the only way I can thank you properly is to be your partner for this gala. I saw you looking at me. It seems we have the same taste in art. How about we both look around together and call it even?"

The male blushed again which surprised Edynn. Not once had a male blushed at her requests. When he swallowed and agreed to her offer, she gracefully took his arm as he guided her back to the paintings. Edynn didn't know why but she felt comfortable with the male through the whole night. And throughout the night, the Brother named Adam relaxed to where he openly welcome her and they talked about the paintings in the gala.

Edynn smiled with such delight. This was the first male she ever met who treated her like she wasn't some trophy. They actually bickered on some paintings and laughed afterwards before moving on to look at more paintings. Maybe he didn't know she was part of the _glymera_. Either way, Edynn was happy she came to the gala. If she hadn't, she wouldn't have experienced the best day in her life and would've never met Adam.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Head drooping and pencil sliding over the papers, Sam's head almost met the desk when he jerked up. Tossing the pencil on the desk and raking his hands through his hair, the human rubbed his temples with the heel of his palms and slapped his face. The sting did little to keep his eyes open. Funny thing was, no matter how tired his body felt, he didn't feel tired at all.

Sam shot up from his desk and marched over to the couch against the wall. He hadn't slept for three days and it was killing him. Adam suspected when he went to go pick up his delivery and was glad the male didn't pry. No one knew he wasn't catching any sleep. Not even Gabrielle who would skin his ass alive once she found out. The two had a brother and sister connection since they've been through shit together both as soldiers and members of the Black Dagger Brotherhood. Well, Gabrielle was a part of the team. Sam was a standby in case they needed an extra body.

Since he wasn't needed tonight and had given the females who worked at his bar the night off, it was the same at The Pack. A regular band was playing, the tables were full of hungry or thirsty customers, employees were working their best to get orders in and out. Everything was going good for the club. So why was Sam so damn tired?

Flopping down on the couch and massaging his eyes, he sighed out loud and closed his eyes. Hopefully sleep would find his way to him. But when he laid on the couch for ten minutes, not even a hint of sleep met him. Sam pushed himself up and groaned with every ache in his body. He took sleeping pills, tried intoxicating tees, tried to get himself drunk, even took Adam on his offer and prayed to whatever ultimate being out there in hopes of getting one wink in.

Nothing.

Sam felt like he was on the verge of smothering himself with a pillow when the door banged against the wall. The human slumped down in the sofa. He didn't need to know it wasn't one of his people who entered the room. None of them would've swung the door wide open for it to make such a ruckus. They would usually knock before entering. There was only one group of people would enter without invitation and Sam was too tired to even yell.

"Do you know how much I wish the whole invitation-thing worked on your kind?"

"Don't be like that, Sam."

Strutting around the couch was Ehnvy. Annahbell wasn't on shift so the human wondered why her _hellren _was in his office. Then the door slammed against the wall again and another body appeared in his sight. Standing right next to the male was Qhuinn. Just because the male was here Sam knew John and Blay wasn't far behind. He just wondered how many members of the Brotherhood were in his bar.

"What do you want?"

"Someone sounds grumpy?" laughed Qhuinn. "What's wrong, Sammy? Woke up on the wrong side of the bed?"

"Don't call me Sammy!" He hated being called Sammy. Didn't know why but just hated it. "Now get out if you don't have any business here. I'm busy."

"Right. Taking a cat nap is business?" Ehnvy questioned.

Just because he knew he couldn't get rid of the males by laying on the couch, Sam found his way to his feet and faced them off. He was just as tall as Ehnvy and Qhuinn that his eyes met theirs with an even gaze.

It seemed Sam's body wasn't functioning as much as he thought because he saw double for a second. The males didn't pick up on his condition so he just shook his head like something was bothering him. When he told the two to scat, they both just grinned like the Cheshire cat. Right when Sam was contemplating on using one of his office chairs to chase them out, Ehnvy and Qhuinn both looped an arm around both of Sam's arms and herded him out. He shouted at them to let him go as they dragged him out the back and into the alley.

Before more could be done, the soldier in him rolled his arm to where it would've broken the males' arm if they hadn't let go. In the alley was a Range Rover. John and Blay were leaning against the Rover.

"Somebody better explain or there's going to be major car damage," threatened Sam.

"We figured you needed a night off," Ehnvy answered.

Sam actually growled at the males who just abducted him out of his own office.

"I have work. So go do whatever it is you do by yourselves."

"You were sleeping on your couch," pointed out Qhuinn.

Trying. Now there was no point in making an attempt. Sam had to deal with the males and pretend to get back to work for them to leave him alone.

"And before you make some lame ass excuse, we already talked with your people. They promised to hold the reins. Besides, they agreed you need some time off. You're either working or helping us out. It's good to have fun every once and a while."

It was slightly hard to argue with Blaylock. Now it had Sam thinking when it was the last time when he had a break. Not since the day he opened up The Pack. That was how long the human hadn't had a break. And now he was becoming an insomniac which wasn't helping.

Figuring he wasn't going to get his say out of this, Sam just sighed and said he was in. The males seemed delighted and were about to crowd into the Rover when Sam said he would be back with his truck. One thing was for sure and that was he wasn't going to fit in the ride. Besides, wherever they were going, Sam got the feeling he would be crashing in the room above the pack. Or just staring at the ceiling.

Like sucked.

* * *

><p>Adam had only intended to look at the sixteen hundred paintings and found himself touring the whole gala and not by himself. The female he had met earlier that night was still with him as they both looked at the last painting. During the night she told him her name was Edynn since she already knew his name. Adam found it funny how his name made it through the vampire community. Then again, he was now a Brother so it shouldn't surprise him. From the way how the males were dressed and their emotions, they must've been high born because Adam gagged at the feeling of arrogance. Males like them to force a regular female to do what they want wasn't a way a male should act.<p>

The night was entertaining as the two discussed the artwork. It seemed Edynn was very interested in the paintings because she would take note of the brushstrokes or the colors. Adam wasn't a huge expert on paintings so there were times when he would agree with her and times where he could argue on subjects he knew. Those weren't many subjects since Edynn would prove his word wrong and he would suggest looking at another painting.

It wasn't long until the two ended back in the same spot they met. People were still flocking in even though it was the middle of the night and three or four hours before closing. During the time Adam noticed most of the vampires had left. Probably wanted to do something fun before the sun came out.

"I guess that's all of it," spoke Edynn.

"Aye."

Even though Adam spent his early time in this section, he found himself drawn to the picture of the waterfall. He must've been staring at it for some time because he sensed Edynn shift around. The male quickly apologized for making her wait and she waved her hand like it was okay.

"You really like his painting. Does it remind you of anything?"

"Not much. I just like it."

Edynn turned around and held her wrists behind her back. "Even though you're wearing shades, I noticed how you keep looking back at these paintings. You're a male. Were you born around this time period?"

Adam didn't answer at first. Then he swallowed and nodded. "Aye," he said. "I spent most of my child years in the sixteen hundreds. Though these paintings show close to no resemblance to my home, tis still lovely to find something with the appearance of the century. As for this one, my words are true. I only like it."

As the two stood in front of the painting for some time, Adam figured it would now be a good time to leave since there was nothing else to look at. And he didn't want to detain Edynn from doing anything she had planned for later. She had volunteered to be with him because he had helped her earlier. Her offer had been gracious. Adam just didn't want her to feel like she still had to be with him.

Turning around to face Edynn, Adam gave her a slight bow and thanked her for the wonderful night. She did the same except for the bow and stood there. When Adam was about to ask if she needed an escort outside, the female closed her eyes and blurted out, "Are you busy after this?"

The male blinked like all thoughts in his head flooded out. Edynn mistook his silence because she started apologizing and babbling about the most random things. She would've continued if he hadn't smiled and made a soft laugh.

"Nay. I only presumed you might have other plans for the night. I am free for this is my day off. If you wish for my company, I would be a fool to refuse."

Edynn's face lightened up as if delighted by the male's answer. She then mentioned there was a coffee shop only a couple blocks away and that she didn't need to be back at her place until an hour before sunup. Adam promised not to take up too much of her time and blushed when she giggled.

This was the first time ever that Adam blushed over a female. Even as a boy he wouldn't over the girls in the village. Of course, none of the girls would look at him unless running to their parents. But he didn't have shades back then so the villagers would always see his eyes no matter how long he grew his hair. As he thought of his past, Adam realized Edynn was only being nice to him not only for his rescue but because she couldn't see his eyes. Any female human or vampire would've gone running if they had seen them.

Adam wasn't going to let his past ruin his night. Edynn didn't know about his eyes and he was going to keep it like that. She was being so nice to him and had just invited him to coffee. Because he had been raised to be a gentleman towards women, Adam once again offered his arm and Edynn graciously took it. Casting one last glance at the painting, Adam led them to the front door and into the night.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to kill myself."<p>

The males just shrugged against Sam who was already finishing his third beer at the bar. Behind his back was people dancing their hearts out to the loud music blasting in the club. When he was told he had been given the night off, the human was expecting a quiet night like going to a sports bar and watching football. Now here he was trying to drown his sorrows with drinks at Iron Mask.

Even though the club was owned Trez, Sam never set foot in the place. He saw as a conflict of interest. Iron Mask was at the top of the food chain while The Pack fought to stay at the top. Bars and clubs were different but there was an invisible line between the two and it was that both categories always fought to see who was top dog. Sam was overjoyed that none of his employees weren't here. Don't want them to see their boss as a traitor.

Sam waved his hand for another beer when his head nearly dropped on the counter. Besides Ehnvy, John, Blaylock and Qhuinn hanging around the bar with him, it turned out some of the other Brothers had some time to kill from their patrols because they came strolling in. Taking the fresh beer, Sam tossed back his head and chugged it down until half the bottle was empty. It was when he placed it back on the counter when Vishous, Sohrrow and Rhage joined the group. Sam skimmed the packed crowd to see no one else was coming. For three months Sohrrow had Ahnger around. Seeing the twins separate was interesting. But not interesting enough for Sam to finish his beer and ask for a fifth.

"Damn, Sammy. Have a drinking problem?"

"Don't. Call. Me. Sammy!"

The room swirled when he jumped from his seat but just for a second. Next second the world was right again. Damn it! This kept happening whenever he tried to get drunk in hopes of getting some sleep. Was the world out to get him? What was a thirty-two-year-old man supposed to do if he couldn't get drunk?

"Seems you managed to get him out of the office," Sohrrow joked.

"If you tell me you were a part of this, I swear I'll bust you upside the head with this bottle."

All the males scooched back from the human.

"Okay. Some's not in the mood," commented Rhage.

Sam figured he might as well give them a half-truth to cover his attitude so he said, "Just haven't been sleeping much." Like three days. The lack of sleep was killing him.

"Well," V spoke as he waved for a drink, "how about you just let go and enjoy the night? Maybe you might get lucky and get laid. There are a bunch of single females here looking for an awesome after party. Go shake your stuff and see who'll fall for it."

"You know what?" Sam pulled out his wallet and paid for his drinks. "I appreciate the attempt but I got to go. Have a fun getting wasted."

Hearing the defeated sighs over his shoulders as he left, Sam fought against the crowd until he stumbled out of the front door. He appreciated the Brothers and their attempt of getting him out for some sun. It was the sarcasm he wasn't interested in. With his foul mood and lack of sleep, sarcasm was like the match to his gasoline. Stayed any longer and it would be more than no sleep to explain.

As Sam stepped aside for people to walk in and leaned against the building, he was too busy thinking how tonight could've gone another way when he finally noticed someone taking the same position as he was. Back against the building and one foot resting up on the bricks, a woman with red stripes dyed into her black bob hair looked down at her cell phone. Her icy blue eyes told same she had to be a vampire. There was that unattainable beauty the females of the vampire race possessed and her eyes stood out.

They looked like warrior eyes.

Sam did a take of the female. She was slender and tall thanks to the heels she was wearing. However, he did notice the muscles in her arms and legs. The female must work out by what he could see. Her focused eyes on the phone proved she had discipline like any fighter. Her posture told the human this was a female who was ready for anything even though she might look like she was ready for a party.

Snapping her phone shut and crossing her arm, the female tipped her head back and took in a deep breath. Her fingers played with the phone in her hand like she was aching to grip something. From the way how she palmed the phone, Sam got the feeling the female was trained in some type of weaponry. He recognized the way how her fingers played with the phone. Gabrielle did the same thing when wielding her tomahawk.

The female tossed her head over and looked at Sam. Anyone would've looked the other way without haste. But not him. Sam just gave her a nod and minded his own business.

"You got a cigarette on you?" she asked.

"Sorry. Left my pack on my desk."

"Too bad."

There was a silence between them.

"You going to go in?"

The female sighed. "Nah. Thought I was in the mood for some fun. Find out not as enthusiastic as I was earlier. What about you? Forgive me but you look like shit."

"Feel like it," he laughed. "Some friends tried to do me some good. Plan pretty much backfired on them."

"Must be pretty good friends to go out of their way in helping you."

Sam chuckled to himself. The Brothers were crazy but good. Just like the days when he and Gabrielle were still together with their friends. He still had their unit picture hanging up by the bar.

"So," yawned the female, "you got a name, friend?"

"I believe the saying is lady's first."

When the female grinned, she accidently raised her lips too high and revealed her lips. Her eyes widened like she noticed her own mistake and looked away. But out of the corner of her eyes, Sam showed that her fangs didn't bother her by shrugging his shoulders.

"Don't worry. Those friends of mine I mentioned a second ago are the Brothers. I figured you were a female. You don't need to be worried about me running around saying you have fangs. Might as well knock myself out since it sounds so stupid."

"But you're human."

"And I'm a Leo. See? Not a big deal. I've been in this business for a while. I even retired before being called back to duty."

The female's eyes scanned Sam like she didn't believe him. When she went from his boots all the way up to his face, he gave her a shrug to show he didn't care what she thought. It was his reaction which seemed to ease her.

"I guess I can be the so-called gentlemen and give you my name. It's Sam."

"First or last?"

"I just go by Sam."

When the female chuckled to herself, Sam did so himself. His full name was on his dog tags but he never went by his birth name. It was too long and old. Besides, he had been raised in an orphanage. The sisters just had to give him his name. Either way, Sam always went by as Sam. Not even Gabrielle knew his whole name.

"So what about you?" he asked. "You got a name?"

The female met his brown gaze with her blue one.

"The name's Rebekah."

* * *

><p>After a long wait in a line and telling the employee he just wanted a plain coffee, Adam stood on the other side of the shop waiting for their order. Edynn had found a table by the window for two and was saving their seats in case someone took them. While Adam waited for their order, he still couldn't believe he was with a female. Ahnger's <em>shellan<em>, Sayge, had been the first female he was acquainted with before meeting the other females at the mansion. He respected them and treated them like friends. It's just that this was the first time he had ever gone out of his way to get to know a female.

A vampire female.

The male took a deep breath. Sure, it had been barely over four hundred years since he mingled with the opposite sex. Actually, it had only been thirty years ago when he talked to anyone. Adam had been on the move for so long he never stayed in one place for a week or less. The male was always on the road that he never saw it best to talk to anyone. It was in nineteen eighty-three at San Francisco when he met Ahnger and began to change. Ahnger introduced the world around the male. Only spending less than a day with the male, Adam decided to travel with Ahnger with the knowledge his father was hunting him.

During those thirty years, Adam kept his distance from women.

Hearing their order ready startled the male from his thoughts and acted fast to get the cups. Edynn had ordered some kind of fancy coffee that the smell nearly knocked Adam off his feet. He couldn't fathom the advance on a drink such as coffee. There wasn't a problem with grained beans and hot water. Just like his driving lessons, Adam just had to deal with it.

Holding the cups above his head as he maneuvered around the crowd, Adam finally got to the table by the window. Edynn smiled and thanked him. She then apologized about the crowd by telling him it wasn't usually crowded this late at night. Adam quickly told her it wasn't a big deal as he took a sip from his coffee. The male almost chocked when he realized he drank from the wrong coffee. Taking off his shades to wipe his eyes, he placed them back on and apologized to Edynn as he stood to get her another lid. She told him it was fine as she rotated the cups around in a circular motion. Even though he knew it was his coffee, Adam took a hesitant sip before sighing in relief.

"I guess you don't have a taste for modern coffee."

"Nay. Foul creations."

When Adam was about to take another sip of his coffee, he noticed Edynn was looking at him. Then it hit him. She probably wasn't used to someone speaking like the way he was.

"Um, one might say I am still adjusting to this century's language."

"I can tell," she laughed. "You must be making progress."

"Considering where I started, much progress indeed."

The two sat in silence drinking their coffee as the humans placed or collected their orders.

"So," spoke Edynn. "You're a Brother. Where's your black dagger?"

"I do not carry one."

Adam clarified when Edynn tilted her head to the side. "One might call me pathetic when using a blade. I am more skilled with my arrows."

"Wait. You use a bow? I thought all Brothers used their daggers and guns."

"Not all of them," laughed Adam. "A dear friend of mine is a master at the twin blades. His father and brother are also skilled with the sword. I believe one of his brothers is learning to use twin blades as well. As for me, I have never been well with modern weapons. Grew up in a time where the bow was what put the food on our table. If one calls it a habit, I am proud to say I have not out grown it."

Placing his cup on the table, Adam crossed his legs and folded his arms against his chest. He watched as Edynn's eyes wondered over to the window with her cup up to her lips. Her eyes looked so distant. It never crossed his mind until he saw the female's gaze. There had been a hundreds of times when Adam would catch his gaze in the mirror or water when he was a child. The eyes that would always looked back at him was the knowing he would always cause harm.

Adam saw traces of his past in Edynn's eyes. There was something she was worried about. A worry of hurting someone. But when she looked back at the male, the look was gone and replaced with a smile.

"You're just like my cousin," she said.

"Your cousin?"

"Yeah. She's a little weird but in a good way. She also sounds like you and your friend. Believe it or not, my cousin has it in her mind that she'll one day join the Brotherhood."

"A female Brother? Well, I do believe there are two females but not official members."

"Well, that's her dream. She wants to become an honorary Brother. For as long as I can remember, my cousin has trained like her life depended on it. Although, she's not as talented when it comes to daggers, swords, arrows or guns. Her specialty lies in a completely different weapon."

"There is no shame in that. My friend's brother's mate is skilled using a tomahawk. I am pretty sure nothing can out match that. So what weapon does your cousin prefer?"

Edynn fumbled with her fingers around her coffee cup and averted her eyes. Adam quirked an eyebrow when he noticed Edynn's cheeks burn with embarrassment.

"Promise you won't laugh?"

Adam held his hand over his heart. "Promise."

Edynn took in a very deep breath before facing the male.

"Chain scythes."

Adam felt his jaw slack. When Edynn glared at the male, he snapped his mouth shut and coughed to cover for himself. It's just that he hadn't been expecting to hear the female say chain scythe. Scythes to be precise. Ahnger used out of date weapons just like his father and brothers. Gabrielle used a freaking tomahawk for crying out loud.

Chain scythes. Edynn's cousin used chain scythes. Those weapons were older than Adam's arrows.

"So, umm, that is truly different," was all he could say.

"I know." Edynn took a sip of her coffee. "I don't know where she came up with those. All I knew was that she bought her set right after her transition and began her training. She's even put them to use." Right after she spoke, Edynn slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Good use you say?"

"You weren't supposed to know that!"

It seemed Edynn's cousin was so determined to become a Brother that she went out to fight the _lessers_. Adam and Ahnger had been told about the adventures of his brothers when they had arrived in Caldwell. The males got away for a year killing the enemy before being caught. By the way how Edynn talks about this female and how skilled she was, Adam got the feeling she was as lethal as any Brother.

The only problem was that she was hunting on her own. Wrath and the Brothers had a thing about civilians going on hunts against the _Lessing Society_. Edynn basically threw her cousin under the bus since Adam was a member. The fear in her eyes showed how much trouble she was in.

Adam grinned.

"Do not worry. You can say this is just between the two of us."

"You won't tell?"

"I do not think this is a matter to sweat about. No one has seen a female wielding the weapons you have just described and no one has gotten hurt. From what you have told me, I believe your cousin is well trained. However, do tell her I will keep her secret if she is careful in these unsupervised hunts."

Edynn watched the male like she was expecting him to joke about his promise. All Adam did was smile to show he wasn't lying. Her smile returned as she gave him a nod and drunk her coffee.

The two talked for a while. Edynn asked how Adam became a Brother and he warned her he was a truthful man before telling her his story. Not once did she show any signs of worry. In fact, the female laughed as he told her how he and Ahnger met the Brotherhood. When it was Edynn's turn to speak, she would talk about her crazy cousin and her family. There were times where Adam could sense her shy away when she spoke of her family but he didn't push. Things were going fine and he liked how open the female was to him.

Then there was the topic about the gala. Turns out Edynn had been waiting for the showing for some time. All Adam said he was interested in the section of sixteenth century paintings. This was a subject where the male had to be careful. It wasn't hard. He just talked about how he was born around that time period and how he just wanted to see a little piece of home. Eventually, Adam found himself talking about his past.

He would tell Edynn how his grandfather taught him how to cultivate and hunt. She listened deeply as the male spoke on how it was his grandfather who basically taught him everything he knew. It had been a while since the male ever spoke of the people who had once been a part of his life. Remembering them brought both joy and sorrow to him.

"And your mother?" Edynn asked.

Adam stopped speaking when he heard her question.

"She, umm, she died when I was little."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean any offense."

"It's okay. It was a long time ago. I've been on my own ever since so this is the first time talking about my family."

Edynn sounded hesitant when she asked, "And your grandfather?"

"He died at a very old age. He was a good man."

Spinning the cup in her grasp, Edynn changed the topic by talking about meaningless things like her interests and wondering what Adam's were. He welcomed the change by answering her questions without a second thought.

When the last drop of their coffee was gone, Adam and Edynn found that the shop was close to closing. Looking around the nearly empty shop and back at Edynn, he watched as the female fumbled in her purse for her phone and gasped. From her expression, Adam got the feeling it was time for her to go. He was right when she stood up to toss her empty cup in the trash.

"It was a pleasure in meeting you, Adam."

"And you as well."

Adam guided the female to the door and held it open for her to exit. The streets weren't as bare as the shop so the male scanned the area until he was sure there wasn't a threat before following Edynn around the corner to an alley. There wasn't anyone around so she could safely dematerialize without trouble.

For a moment, when Adam was sure she would leave after saying her goodbye, the female stopped and turned around. There was a look of determination on her face that Adam smiled to himself. He didn't need his senses to know she wanted to ask him something. Now he just wondered if he could give her the right answer.

"Do you think it would be okay to meet again?"

The shades on Adam's face failed to hide the blank expression.

"I know this is as random as asking you to coffee and I'm sorry. But you're the first male to treat me like a person instead of game. And I really do like talking with you if that's okay with you. I guess what I'm asking is if we can be friends."

"Me?" Adam pointed at himself just to be sure.

"Yeah. I mean, if it's not too much."

Because he felt them slide down his nose, Adam quickly shoved his shades back in place before answering Edynn. "Sure," he said. "I did like our conversation. It would be my pleasure to meet with you again."

Edynn's face brightened as she once again took out her phone and asked for Adam's number. That's when the male's face turned red as he sheepishly told her he barely knew how to use a phone. With one quick session, Adam had a third number in his phone right after Edynn called her own phone to save the number. She thanked him again for the night and waved as she dematerialized. Now the male stood alone in the alley with his phone in his hand on the contacts page.

He looked down at the number.

Edynn.

Adam used his thumb to control the device and placed her number on speed dial.

* * *

><p>Snapping her phone shut and sitting up, Rebekah rolled herself out of bed and raked her hand through her hair as she searched for her dress. Tossing the clothes on the floor around and finding it along with her heels, the female just stepped into the dress when she heard something over on the bed. There was a heavy sigh and chuckle.<p>

"So is this a one-time hookup?"

Rebekah shimmied into her dress and spun on her heel to look over at the bed. With only a blanket covering his waist, Sam watched as the female dressed herself.

"I don't know," she teased. "You did leave a good impression."

The human chuckled to himself as he sat up. He reached over at the nightstand and collected his dog tags. Rebekah narrowed her eyes to see what the human's full name was but couldn't get a good look at the metal. She shrugged to herself as she pulled up the zipper in the back.

This was a first for her. Not the sleeping with a human first. It was sleeping with a guy who she just met that was a first.

After she met Sam and found out he knew about her kind, the two talked outside Iron Mask for a little bit.

Then they went to his place and had sex.

Rebekah still couldn't believe how fast she jumped the gun.

"Well," Sam said, "if you want to hookup again just for the hell of it, I own the bar called The Pack."

"I know the place. You own it?"

"Sure do. Drinks are on me if you decide to come around."

Collecting her things in one hand and holding her heels in the other, Rebekah watched the human as he stood. He was taller than a normal human. Nearly as tall as any male of her species. There were some old scars on his body since she found out he had been a soldier in the army. He was pretty muscular as well which attracted the female. There weren't any males of her class who had the qualities the human possessed.

It was also the fact that he was good friends with the Brotherhood which turned her on. The female never scored with one of the males and wouldn't since they were all taken for. Sam had been no joke when he answered all her questions on the Brothers. With him passing her test with flying colors, she knew he had connections she never had.

Connections she could use in the future.

However, the idea of using the human didn't fit well with her like usual.

Since her time was coming to an end, she just tossed her head in a proud way and grinned at him.

"I might take you up on that drink."

Sam looked over and gave her a smile.

"I'll hold you on that."

Rebekah gave Sam a salute before dematerializing.

* * *

><p>Edynn had just finished drying her hair from her shower when she heard someone enter the apartment. Tossing the towel and tightening her robe, the female left the bathroom and raced down the hall to the staircase. The apartment was more like a fancy penthouse since it was two stories. Perks of being a member of the <em>glymera<em> was having too much money.

On the first floor locking the door was her cousin. Edynn had been expecting to see her went she got home. When she wasn't around, the female had texted her before taking a shower. Seeing her cousin downstairs with her dress semi zipped and heels in hand told her what she had been doing. Tossing her hair around for it to shift out of her face, the female looked up to see her cousin smiling down at her.

"Hey, cuz. Thought you might be getting ready for bed."

Edynn smiled at her cousin. "Just about. So how was your night, Rebekah?"

Rebekah smirked up at Edynn. "You have no idea, cuz."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Night couldn't come any faster.

Tossing around in her bed and barely catching sleep, Edynn eyed her alarm clock by the bed to see it was seven at night. The sun still shined outside her window so it wasn't completely dark. Rolling to face the window, Edynn watched as the sun began to hide behind the buildings in its way. The only reason why the female never drew her curtains to block out the sunlight was because all the windows in the apartment were all UV windows.

Because Edynn didn't feel like laying around for another second, she kicked the sheets in the air and hopped out of bed. Stretching her arms high above her head and flexing her toes, the female stifled a yawn as she twisted her back. Strange how the lack of sleep made her feel full refreshed. Edynn didn't care. If she felt like she could face the day full on, she would take it. Besides, there was the matter that happened last night.

Edynn skipped over to her door and opened it up to the hallway. Across the hall was her cousin's room. Unlike Edynn's room which was spacious and full of light colors, Rebekah's room was slightly messy with dark colors. Since the door was wide open, the female took a peek in to see it was empty. Edynn then walked down the hall and leaned over the stairs to see the office doors were closed. The female could barely hear the music coming from inside since Rebekah padded it the day they moved in.

Didn't want neighbors complaining about loud music.

Figuring her cousin would be done in a bit, Edynn made her way down the stairs which led her right in the middle of the living room and kitchen. On the other side of the room was a wall window leading to a balcony. Sunlight poured into the apartment since all the curtains happened to be drawn back.

Heading straight for the kitchen and checking the cabinets for coffee, Edynn found what she was looked for and was about to start a fresh pot when the sound of the doors opening caught her attention. Peering over past the staircase, she caught Rebekah tossing the doors wide open the same time she turned off her stereo. The female was drenched in sweat which meant she had been up for hours. Wearing nothing but elastic shorts and a sports bra, Rebekah practically danced around the furniture and stairs as she made her way over to the kitchen for the scent of brewing coffee drew her.

Edynn shook her head when her cousin dropped her chain scythes on the counter. The blades of the scythes scraped against the smooth counters while the chains banged against the bottom cabinets. Apparently the female didn't care that her weapons were causing damage because she left them as she searched for a mug. Edynn carefully picked up the weapons and placed them on the table since there were already scratches on the surface.

Rebekah was truly weird considering both of the females were of the _glymera_.

The females had been close when they were children. Since Edynn didn't have any other siblings, she had spent most of her time playing with Rebekah. It was during their early years that she found out her cousin was the one who liked to play rough. Her defiance also showed. Rebekah had the courage Edynn wished she had. The female fought against what their class demanded from females. Once having long and beautiful black hair, Rebekah cut it all off and dyed it just to spite her parents for finding suitors for her. Then began the intense training for the dream of becoming a Brother. No one knew how it got in her mind and Rebekah didn't care. Only Edynn and her parents seemed to support her cousin's choice since the female worked hard on her goal.

As for Edynn, her only friend was her cousin. Her parents never pushed suitors on her before her transition or after. The female was shy when it came to her own kind where Rebekah made up with her smart remarks. There was a shadow Edynn hid in and never found the courage to step out of it. Even when she was by herself and facing males on her own, Edynn wished she had the same courage as Rebekah. She couldn't even get a couple of males to leave her alone without someone intervening.

Thinking of Adam made her blush.

Not only was he a Brother but he acted like a gentlemen. Edynn had been around her share of gentlemen and none of them acted like Adam. Majority of the males always had a scheme behind their mask. Mainly because they hoped to make it up the ladder in their world by charming a female like herself. But after spending a night with the Brother, Edynn knew Adam wasn't the male who would use a woman. In fact, past his calm demeanor and smooth words, the female was sure he would've fought those males simply for ganging up on Edynn.

Edynn was still thinking of the male that the coffee was ready and Rebekah walked around her before waving her hand in front of her cousin's friend. Seeing that waving wasn't working, Rebekah flicked Edynn on the forehead. The flick did the trick because the female jumped and bumped her foot against a stool.

"Haven't seen you zone out before. Mind telling what happened last night?"

When Edynn give the details right away, Rebekah snatched the pot full of coffee and raced around the table. It was amazing how the female had the strength to move after her intense workout. With her wicked grin and hopping from foot to foot showed how much energy she still had. Edynn wouldn't be able to catch up simply because she wasn't as fast as her cousin. The coffee would've been a lost cause but not to the female. She needed her coffee to start the night off.

"Nothing happened," she lied.

"Bullshit." Rebekah dangled the pot with her fingers. "You got stars in your eyes. It must be the apocalypse or something. Never in your entire life have I seen that look on your face. So tell me. Who's the guy?"

Edynn tried to think of something to turn the tide in her favor. Anything to get her coffee back.

"Well, what about you? You came in late last night."

Rebekah held the pot hostage under her chin like she was thinking and shrugged her shoulder before placing the pot on the table. Edynn leapt for the pot and held it in a tight hug before holding it at an arm's length after feeling the heat. Looking up at her cousin, Rebekah pushed herself up on the counter behind her and kicked her feet against the cabinets.

"Don't judge me when I say I hooked up with a guy I just met."

Talk about a first. Edynn met someone who she felt like she could open up to and Rebekah slept with a male she really didn't know.

"Do I really want to know?" Edynn asked.

"Nothing really to say. He and I spoke for a while before going to his place. I know my style is to sleep with the guy after the third date and break it off afterwards. Who knows? Maybe it was just one of those nights to look for a change. Besides, the guy was a human. It's not like anything can happen."

"A human, Rebekah? Seriously? I know males are such jerks to us but a human?"

Rebekah moaned out loud and stomped out of the kitchen before plopping down on one of the couches in the living room. "Yeah," she yawned. "So what? It's not like it was serious. I was just caught up in the moment. I mean, the guy offered me a drink if we ever met up again. But that's a huge if. He's probably too busy with his bar or working with the Brotherhood."

"Wait. A human is working with the Brotherhood?"

"I know. He didn't freak out when he saw my fangs before telling me about his buddies. I guess that's what caught me. Either way, we may or may not pass each other again. Enough about me. Now tell me about the guy who has you in a good mood."

Taking two mugs and pouring the coffee, Edynn joined her cousin by sitting on the recliner next to the couch she was on. Rebekah graciously took the coffee and nearly finished it in four seconds. All Edynn did was bring the drink to her nose and took in its rich scent. Since she hadn't put any creamer in it, the coffee's scent wasn't as fancy like the one she had before the morning.

She found herself thinking about Adam again.

A toe nudging the female brought her back to the present as Rebekah pulled her leg back over the arm of the couch.

"This male must've been different. You're burning up like an apple."

"No I'm not!"

Rebekah rolled up to a sitting position and grinned. "Blush and defensive. The earth defiantly tilted on its axis. My little cousin has a crush. Now you so have to give me the details."

"No I don't. Don't you have some training to do or something?"

"Nah." The female flopped back down on the couch. "I've been at it since three this afternoon. Once the sun goes down, it'll be time for me to do my cool down."

Edynn knew her cousin's version of a cool down. Adam popped in her head but not in a blushing way.

"Before you go practice your skills on some _lesser_, there's something I need to tell you."

"What's that, cuz?"

"I may have told the male about your activities."

Edynn curled up in a corner of the couch when her cousin zeroed her gaze on her. The female's blue eyes darkened to where Edynn was sure she felt ice flowing down her veins. She would have to explain herself if she didn't want to become a victim of an attack.

"We were just talking and it came out," she explained. "He said he didn't care but just wanted to me to tell you not to get too carried away. You know, in case you happen to run into the Brotherhood or something."

For a second, Rebekah continued her death glare. Then her lazy grin returned and her eyes lightened.

"So he's a Brother?"

Her cousin had acted pissed only to get Edynn to spill the beans.

Figuring out her game, Edynn took her coffee and left the room with her cousin making noises behind her back.

* * *

><p>With a <em>lesser <em>for its dear life, all Adam did was bring up his bow and released the arrow. The _lesser _didn't so much as make it out of the alley before falling victim to his arrow. Once his target was down, the male removed another arrow and placed it on his bow as he scanned the area. He then placed the arrow back and lowered his bow.

Standing over a nice set of bodies was Ahnger with his twin blades in his hands. Coming from the other end of the alley was Mehrcy and Sohrrow who dragged the bodies over in their direction. Sohrrow was on the phone calling Butch to let him know they had some _lessers _for him to take care of as Mehrcy dumped the bodies in pile next to Ahnger. Since Adam's kill decided to run, the male went over to collect his prize and dragged it back as well.

Three months and he still wasn't used to how easy Ahnger's family acted like nothing happened. Here was the male's father and twin, the three fighting side by side without any sign of distrust. Ahnger even grinned like he always did after a good hunt which Sohrrow mimicked with perfection. Adam was just glad he knew the difference between the two or he would be lost on who was who.

While the four of them waited for Butch to arrive, Adam was checking his bow to see if he needed to oil the wood or replace the string when he felt something. The male looked up when he didn't feel whatever it was he felt. As he was about go back to checking his bow, he felt the same feeling and went back to looking around. Only when he felt it move to his chest did them male realize the feeling was a buzz coming from his phone. Patting his jacket until he found his phone, Adam flipped it around to see it wasn't V calling.

The caller ID said Edynn.

It seemed holding a phone caught Ahnger's attention because Adam felt them male peer over his shoulder. Shoving a palm full of his face backwards, Adam stepped aside as he took the call.

"Hello?"

There was silence on the other end.

"So that's what you sound like."

The person on the other end wasn't Edynn.

Before Adam could so much as wonder if the female had given him a wrong number, there was some hollering and things falling that the male held the phone away from his ear. He caught a few threats and same amount of teasing as it sounded like two people were running around. Then something loud crashed over and someone scrambling for the phone before running off. There was a door slamming along with a heavy breathing.

"I am so sorry!"

Now that was Edynn.

"May I presume that was your cousin?"

"Yes. Again, I'm sorry for the random call. I took my eyes off of her for one second before finding out she took my cellphone."

There was a faint pounding in the background. Past the banging and good reception, Adam was able to hear, "And a good thing too! Now I know what he sounds like!"

"Go away!" Edynn grumbled once it was quiet. "She doesn't know that no means no."

"Aye. I, too, am having some difficulty on this end."

To prove his point, all Adam did was flick his bow around his body and whacked Ahnger in the face since the male was trying to listen in on the conversation. He stumbled back and clutched his nose which took the full force of the bow.

"Well, I hope my cousin didn't bother you or anything."

"No worries. I am not doing anything except swatting some flies." The male raised his bow again for another whack without even looking when Ahnger sulked back to his twin and father.

"Sounds fun," giggled Edynn. When it became quiet between the two, Adam felt his cheeks burn. This call had been unplanned thanks to Edynn's cousin so the two didn't really have anything to say. Still, it was nice to hear the female's voice.

"So, umm, I guess I should hang up."

"Aye."

"And, you know, make sure my cousin doesn't get her paws on my phone."

"Aye."

"Uh, see you later?"

"Aye?"

"Ah! I mean, if you don't mind? But not right now. I'm pretty sure you have more work to do. Hunting _lessers_. Stuff. You know. So, yeah. Uh, I'll call you later. Bye!"

After Edynn hung up, Adam shook his head to get rid of the blush before facing the males. Sohrrow and Mehrcy eyed the male with curious looks since they had no clue what was going on. As for Ahnger, the male rubbed his nose as he shifted his gaze over at his friend. The male's eyes flickered black for a moment to show the darkness had caught interest in this new development. All Adam did was raise his bow for a third time and Ahnger scooted away from his friend.

"Should we ask?" wondered Mehrcy.

"No," answered Adam.

"Yes," Ahnger mumbled under his breath.

The gods must've been favoring Adam because he dematerialized and appeared right behind his friend and whacked him upside the head. The male clutched his head and bared his teeth before scooting again way when Adam raised the bow for a fourth whack. All Sohrrow and Mehrcy did was blink with clueless looks before the Escalade pulled up.

With V getting out and Butch heading over to the group, Adam stepped out and looked up at the night sky. The stars shined brightly. That was a sign of good fortune. Adam's mother had told him the clearly you see the stairs, the clearer the gods had their eye on you. The clearer the sight, the clearer the future. And since Adam could see all the stars tonight, he knew his future was turning around.

He soon found himself eagerly waiting for Edynn's call.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Old Country, March 14, 1596

Using the water to wet his hands, Adam wiped his face of any sign of tears. It was safe for him to cry in the woods since no one could see him. If any of the villagers saw his tears, he would prove to them they were right on their belief of him and do something terrible to him. However, they already believed the worst of him so it didn't matter. He already did something terrible in the village. His act wasn't what made him cry in silence.

It was the thought of his mother finding out what he had done which made him cry.

No matter how much Adam tried to be a good son, he had been forced to act like the monster everyone believed him to be. His eyes marked him as a demon's child. Child of a monster. Son of a demon's whore.

A boy two years older than him had used those exact words by referring to Adam's mother and he lost it. The child took down the boy with one punch and started pounding away before someone pried him off. Then the villager backed away in fear when he saw Adam's eyes. It wasn't long before they started calling him a demon. All Adam could do was run in shame until he found himself deep in the woods around his family's cabin.

Adam wiped his face clean of any streaks on his face as he thought of his action. He knew his mother was heading to the village to shop. The villagers would show their hated eyes and call her what that boy did not long ago. They would accuse her of her son's actions being the influence of his demon father.

Out of an act of rage, the child splashed the water which sprayed all over him. Adam knew he messed up. For seven years his mother showed how much she loved her son no matter how different his eyes were. It was because of her love that he tried to be a good son no matter what. But whenever someone spoke of his mother like the way the boy did, there was no stopping the child from lashing out. The love for his mother was his weakness and he showed it today when he lost control.

As Adam went back to wiping his face, the sound of the earth under his feet shifting alerted the boy. There was only one person he knew who could make the ground shake with a thought. Even with his strange ability to sense people and their emotions, all Adam did look over his shoulder to see someone standing by the trees.

"I expected to find you here."

Under the shade of the trees was Adam's grandfather. Only two scores and three, the older Adam showed little for his age. There were some wrinkles around his eyes and a few gray hairs but that was all. The man looked just as young as any of the young men in the village. Today Adam wore his hair out of his usual ponytail so waves of brown flowed over his shoulder and framed around his brown eyes. Wearing a dark cotton shirt and leather trouse with the bottom tucked in his boots, Adam unfolded his arms from around his chest as he approached his grandson.

Quickly cleaning his face and brushing his messy hair over his eyes, Adam stood up once his grandfather stood in front of him. The child hoped he got the last of his tears so his grandfather wouldn't see he had been crying. But when Adam brought his hand to his grandson's cheek, the boy felt his grandfather's finger rub his cheek like he was wiping something off.

Bringing his hand back, a red smudge was revealed on the man's thumb.

"Crying, have you?"

"Grandfather, allow me to explain."

"Tis no need to explain. I know what happened in the village."

Adam couldn't come up with words so he stayed silent. Lowering his head, he just nodded to confirm his grandfather's words. It was now only a matter of time before his mother would return with disappointment in her eyes.

"Come with me, boy."

With Adam leading the way, his grandson stayed close to his heels as he led the two through the woods. During their walk, the woods grew thicker to where they traveled through places Adam never discovered. His grandfather even had to wait for him as they climbed over fallen trees which were huge compared to the other trees. Soon the sun which had barely reached the sky was now beginning to decent when a cave appeared far on the other side of an opening in the woods.

Adam watched as his grandfather approached the cave but didn't enter. Jogging up to stand next to his grandfather, he leaned forward to look at what was inside. All that was there was a stone wall and rocks all over the ground. Adam looked up at his grandfather like he was expecting him to tell the boy why they were standing in front of a cave.

"Tis seems you are a man now."

When his grandfather spoke, Adam looked up in time to see the older Adam once again fold his arms across his chest and narrow his gaze at the cave.

"Grandfather?"

"Do you know why I have brought you here, Adam?"

"Nay. What is in this cave? I doona see anything."

"Tis because you canna do what I can."

Adam instantly understood what his grandfather meant. He knew of the stories his mother and grandfather told him. The boy knew of his heritage from his mother's side. Not only were his ancestors pagans but they could also do something no ordinary human could. It was this difference his grandfather was referring to.

Bending down to one knee and scooping up the soil, Adam made a fist and some of the soil fell out. When it looked like it would reach the ground once more, something caused the soil to hover in midair. Adam kept a close eye as he watched his grandfather stared at the flying soil. When his gaze moved to the left then to the right, the soil followed the same direction before falling to the ground. Then he reached over for a rock and held it in the center of his palm.

Without anyone touching it, the rock began to shake like an invisible force was jerking it around. It wasn't long before the rock went still and a perfect crack split it in half. Both halves rolled out of Adam's hand and fell on the ground. Falling on their sides, the rock went still for a second before sliding back and forming its original state once again.

"You have seen what little I can do, Adam. Not once have you seen me do more."

"What do you mean, grandfather?"

Adam nodded at the cave. "There is a great evil in this cave," he said.

Since his grandfather was still kneeling, Adam took the same position as he stared into the cave. It was pointless to see what his grandfather could. Adam didn't have the ability to manipulate the earth like the older Adam. It was this ability which made Adam's line unique. With the occasional skipped generation like his mother, everyone from the line of Adam had the ability to control one of the four elements.

Earth was Adam's grandfather's specialty.

Adam still hadn't noticed anything hinting to his element.

"Seven years ago," spoke Adam, "I fought a demon."

He looked at his grandson who held wide eyes. The older Adam knew his grandson was no fool. This was the first time he had told this story and it was seven years ago when Adam was born.

"Your mother had been taken from me and many believed her lost. I will not lie. I began to feel the same until she came back. But not of her own will. I found her being chased by a demon. It was in this very field we fought. The creature had strength no human could ever possess. There were times where I was overpowered even with my ability. We fought from midnight close to daybreak when I lured the demon to this cave. And it was in this cave I sealed away the demon."

When his grandfather paused in his story, Adam went back to staring at the empty cave.

His father had been sealed in this place.

"He is here?"

"Aye. Under the earth of this cave. And he will as long as I live."

Adam looked back at his grandfather. Age showed in the human's eyes along with a sense of wisdom only the old could obtain.

"You punching the Williams's boy showed you were now old enough to understand."

Adam lowered his gaze.

"Aye. I now know I truly am the son of a demon."

"Nay," argued Adam. "You are the son of Esther. You are a descendent of the line Adam, son of the great Shadoh. Doona believe you are some demon's bastard. If you do, those villagers will have their way with you. Prove to them you are not."

"How? How do I prove to them?"

The older Adam faced his grandson with a smile. With his hand, he wiped his grandson's hair from his face. He laughed when Adam instantly pushed his hair back to cover his eyes.

"Doona hide your eyes for one. Second, doona let your past dictate your life. And a third, you are now a man. Start acting like one."

When Adam brushed his grandson's hair away, there was no stopping him. He brushed away each brown strand away until he could see his grandson's eyes. They were focused on him for he knew his grandson was listening to everything he said. Adam took in every single word of wisdom his grandfather just told him. Then his eyes shimmed with a light a child should always hold dear.

"Aye," he said with delight.

Adam smirked as he stood. His grandson jumped more than stood. The eagerness in his grandson's eyes showed Adam how much he looked up to him and was awaiting to hear more if need be. And since he just told Adam he was now a man, it meant what little childhood his grandson had would end by the next morning.

Even without being told, Adam bolted to the woods in the direction of the house. The two of them had traveled far so Esther had to have returned to the cabin. From the look on Adam's face, the boy would own up to his mistake with the same smile on his face. Then in the morning, Adam would help his grandson unlock his heritage.

Tomorrow, Adam would see if his grandson did indeed have the ability that made him an Adam.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Writing down the phone number and spelling Adam in capitalized letters, Rebekah ripped the paper from its notepad and folded it until the paper was a tiny triangle. She then tucked the triangle at the sole of her boots. There were some people the female knew who could gain access to information relating the Brotherhood and she wanted to know who this Adam was. Never in her life had she seen Edynn go ballistic on her ass. Getting jumped by the female just by calling the male surprised her. Now Rebekah wanted to know what kind of male her cuz was getting involved with.

Speaking of Edynn, the female had left early before Rebekah had gotten out of the shower. After last night's sneak attack, she got the feeling Edynn was meeting with this Adam. She did hear her through the door about apologizing for the incident. It was only later the other night did she call to publically apologize. But because Rebekah had a habit of prying in peoples' business, the female had cracked her cousin's door open to see her looking at stuff on the internet will calling the male.

Stuff Rebekah never expected Edynn to look up.

She thought it was good her cuz was taking a step out of her comfort zone. There was no denying it. The female metaphorically tipped her hat to the male. Edynn always had this shyness which she couldn't shake off. Because of her vulnerability, Rebekah was the one coming in cracking heads when some asshole messed with her cuz. There were times when she caught the female trying to be brave only to falter after a while. Having her fight Rebekah off just for some silly phone call gave the female hope.

Now she just wanted to know if she would have to beat the shit out of the Brother if he broke her cousin's heart.

Since Edynn would be on the streets with a Brother next to her, Rebekah began suiting up for the night. Only wearing a lacy black, the female faced her bed which had a pair of leather pants and a cropped leather top which showed off her entire back. Rebekah quickly slipped into her leathers and reached for her boots. Working the zipper up her calves, she stood up and gained a couple more inches since the boots had a sturdy heel to them. The female tapped the toe of her boots on the floor and smiled when she felt the paper secure under her heel. Now she turned around and grabbed the leather holster from the bed. Strapping it securely around her waist, Rebekah snatched her leather jacket as she made her way from her room all the way downstairs until she stood in front of the double doors.

Adjusting the jacket where the hem rested around her stomach, Rebekah pushed open the door. The original design had been for a study or personal library. Instead, the female had turned it into her personal training center. Mats covered the smooth wood floor and the only piece of furniture was table in a corner with a wicked stereo set and bolted-in shelves full of CDs. On the right side of the room was a huge wall window which not only did Rebekah install with UV protection but was also a one-sided mirror. If anyone decided to look at the window from cross the street or neighboring buildings, all they would see was an empty room and their reflection casted by the window.

Resting straight across the female was a low stand which had two chain scythes resting on top. Walking over the mats and picking up her weapons, Rebekah flexed her grip over the handles and smiled when they felt right in her hands. Placing the blades in first so that the handles were easy to reach, the female wrapped the chains in long loops and clipped them on to the extra buckle so no one would notice. Readjusting her jacket so they hid her weapons, Rebekah rolled her shoulders until she felt her muscles loosen.

The Brother Adam was the only male who knew about her little hunts and night and gave her a kind courtesy call. She found it cute considering her training eventually led her to the field a year and a half ago. Not once had the Brotherhood caught her. Even her parents didn't know about her activities. But it's not like they cared. They were more than happy to have her leave once she went through her transition which was three years ago. Would've been sooner but Rebekah waited until her cuz went through hers since she knew Edynn wanted to get way from the _glymera _life.

Thinking of her cuz reminded Rebekah to make her hunt short. This male was a big deal so she wanted whatever intel she could get her hands on. Once getting seeing his face and other personal things available, Rebekah would see how well this male treated her cousin. And if she so much as make her cry, well, she just wouldn't have a good day.

* * *

><p>Edynn had just walked around the corner when she saw Adam. The male stood against a building so he wouldn't be in the way of bystanders on the sidewalk. Leaning up against the wall to get a better look of the male, she noticed he was wearing a large coat considering the weather. Edynn narrowed her eyes until she caught signs of something poking up under the coat. The female quickly remembered that Adam said he only used the bow to fight and nothing else. The jacket must be the way how he hid the weapon from people.<p>

Before Edynn made her way over, she spun around to face her reflection in the store's mirror. Her hair had been tied in a French braid where the end rested over her shoulder. Wearing a dark blue long shirt with a zipper jacket she stole from Rebekah's room, Edynn smoothed out her shirt which fell over her dark jeans. Another item Edynn stole from her cousin's room was the pair of ankle boots she was wearing. Leaving her shirt alone and brushing her bangs from her face, Edynn told herself she looked decent and took a steady breath before leaving the shelter of the building.

Before she could approach him, Adam looked in her direction and met her halfway.

"Hi," she greeted.

"Hello." The male looked over the top of Edynn's head. "Will we be expecting any unwanted visitors?"

"It's okay. I left before my cousin got out the shower. Again, I am so sorry she called you. If I'd know she would do something that stupid, I wouldn't have left my phone out of my sight."

"Do not worry. As I said, I also had some complications on my end. One might believe your cousin and my friend came from the same tree. He would not let up about the call until I gave him a few good whacks on the head."

For a moment, the idea of whacking Rebekah on the head was appealing. But the idea was shattered when Edynn thought of her cousin's counterattack. The female wasn't the forgiving type. She believed in getting even. Edynn was so glad she didn't have to suffer Rebekah's plans since she left the apartment early.

Now that she got her apologies out of the way, Edynn found her hand messing with the ends of her braid. The female woke up feeling a little crappy. Her cousin had called Adam in the middle of the night so she had worried he might've been out hunting _lessers_. A simple apology wouldn't sit well so Edynn figured she should do something to make up for the incident. That's why she woke up early to search the internet to find anything to help out. Finding archery ranges were beyond impossible to find. Besides, Edynn didn't think she had the heart or strength to pull the string back. So her backup plan was across the street. All she had to do was gather the nerve to ask Adam.

It seemed her messing with her hair caught the male's attention because he asked if she was alright. Feeling her face burn hot, Edynn snapped her hands behind her back and lowered her eyes. She found it pathetic how nervous she was when she asked him her question. Was it even possible for her face to burn an extra degree from embarrassment? Her question was so low that not even she could hear herself.

"I asked," she mumbled, "if I could make it up to you?"

"For the phone call? Tis fine. You do not need to do something which you are uncomfortable with. We can just laugh at this and pretend it never happened."

Her fingers found their way back to messing with her braid. One would think a female from the _glymera _would have a backbone when dealing with males. Some were either cunning or wore masks for bravado. Rebekah just had a chip on her shoulder and challenged their class's rules. The best thing Edynn was good at was fading away in a crowd. Her little trick hindered her goal.

"Well…I, umm….you see…I kind of found this place," Edynn weakly pointed across the street, "to…make up for, you know…last night."

Adam's head turned to follow the direction of her finger and Edynn was shocked to see the male's checks begin to blush. Watching him blush only made her feel worse. Right off the bat she figured him as a classy guy. Besides by the way how he dressed to the gala, Adam had manners and acted like the ideal gentlemen every female dreamt of as a child. Even with the fact that he was a Brother and knew how to fight, Edynn came up with the plan because it wasn't too much but not plain and simple.

Across the street was a club called Nightfall.

"Umm…the club's not as flashy as others. It's a popular place for vampires since it's owned by a male. And I couldn't exactly find archery ranges so I figured you might like this instead. But not like a date! Because, you know. We're friends. And friends just hang. And not go on dates. So, uh, yeah. You know. Friend."

Might as well walk into the middle of the street and get hit by a truck. Edynn sounded like a babbling fool. And she accidently said date for crying out loud! If Adam walked away thinking she was some kind of weirdo, Edynn had no way of denying it.

However, when she finally looked up under her bangs, Adam was still facing the club with the blush on his face. When Edynn called his name, the male jumped and his shades would've fallen off if he hadn't pushed them back up in time.

"Uh, tis a nice gesture but—"

"You think it's stupid! I get it. I mean, we just met and here I am inviting you to a club when the other night we agreed to be friends and yet this isn't something friends would do since clubbing is for people who are more along the dating category which this isn't like I said but others might get the wrong idea if we do go so we can just leave and pretend all I did was apologize and take our separate ways because this was a stupid idea of mine and you probably wish you never got involved with me because I'm this babbling weirdo who assumed you might like this place even though you look like you hate the idea. So…um…yeah.

The truck idea wasn't going to cut it. Edynn felt like a plane should just crash and burn on top of her. Yeah, that might do. And if not, two planes could crash over her lifeless corpse.

"Tis not that!" Adam actually waved his hands in front of him as he searched for the right words. "You are not stupid and I appreciate the invitation. Tis one problem and tis mine."

Edynn managed to look at the male. He now had his head in a low bow as he rubbed his hand through his hair like he was about to say something embarrassing.

"I have not been in one."

"One what?"

Adam pointed over at Nightfall.

"You've never been in a club?"

"Aye."

Well, Edynn's embarrassment went down a tiny notch.

"So you don't think this is a stupid idea?"

"Nay. In fact, my friend has been trying to get me to do things in this century. I believe the proper word for this is clubbing. But I always come up with excuses to avoid these kind of situations. I was just caught off guard."

There was no words for what Edynn thought she was feeling. All that repeated in her head was that Adam never set foot in a club. Remembering how he spoke and what he told her the other night, she was stunned to find a male of her own race who had yet to adapt to the new ways. Sure, there were those who still clung to the old traditions but they also made room for the modern ideas as well.

Now that Adam looked like he was on the verge of doing one of Edynn's suicide ideas, she sucked it up and rolled her shoulders back. This was something Rebekah would do when she knew there was no other way out of something. But she would sigh like she was being forced do whatever it was. Edynn skipped that part as she confidently held out her hand.

"Well, you know what they say. Sometimes change is good."

* * *

><p>The club was modest. Lights flashed everywhere while there were some stable lights around the edge of the club and over the bar. A huge dance floor took the center of the club along with an opening on the second floor. People either hung around the table on both floors or danced in the center of the first floor. A huge platform held a DJ and his set as he did his work on the music. There was the occasional sighting of bouncers checking for trouble and employees either making drinks or taking them to their tables.<p>

All in all, Edynn was right.

There had been a mix of normal class vampires mixed in with the crowd of humans. Adam glimpsed a couple of vampires who seemed to be a part of the upper class by some fancy clothes but not too fancy. Most of the bouncers were vampires who had checked Adam before entering the club. Even though knew he was a Brother, the male in charge of the club didn't allow weapons of any kind. When Adam was reluctant to hand over his bow and quiver, one male told him he had a sibling who worked at Iron Mask and promised him he would have his weapon locked up with tight security and bring it to him himself when they were ready to leave. After making sure the male wasn't lying, Adam finally handed over his bow so they could enter.

The humans were dressed in regular clothing since this place was here just for the fun of it. And there was Edynn who sat on the other side of the table from Adam who kept looking at the dance floor.

The male smiled and went back at the floor. Nightfall was the very first club he had entered and he liked it. In his mind, he applauded the female. He didn't have to use his senses to see her muster up the courage to ask him to come. It took a lot of courage which he saw clear as day on her face. Seeing the relief as the two of them entered the club was also visible. Another reason for his smile was because he was positive Edynn must've spent quite some time looking for a place Adam might like.

As the music smoothly slid to another song, he looked over at the female. Her eyes skittered back at her drink and back at the floor. Adam could see her shy nature keeping her from doing what she wanted to try so she settled with spinning her drink in her hand. Because Adam knew Edynn went through so much trouble for him, it was his turn to face his fears as he stood up and held out his arm. Edynn blinked like she hadn't expected him to an invitation to the floor.

"I must warn you," he said over the loud music, "I am not a very good dancer."

Mutely, Edynn placed her hand around his arm as he pulled her from her seat. The male guided them to the edge of the dance floor and maneuvered around until they were in a nice spot to dance. That was all Adam got to do. Once the song picked up and the bodies moved, he was at a complete loss.

As if sensing he didn't know what to do, Edynn's courage returned. Taking both of Adam's hands, she laced her finger through his and started shimming back and forth. The male followed her lead until she began jumping. Looking around, Adam noticed everyone was doing the same thing. He didn't feel comfortable to jump yet so he kept his feet on the floor. But he kept up with Edynn's pace. It was there he watched her let go and finally enjoy herself.

Watching the female raise her hands in the air and laugh with delight, Adam found it impossible to take his eyes off of her. Here was a female who sounded like she had expectations and was too afraid to do something out of what was expected. Her emotions basically jumped with nerves the first night he had seen her. They attempted to stay calm when that male approached her but scattered everywhere when he wouldn't back off. Only when Adam intervened did they calm. Now as Adam opened his senses, he was overwhelmed by a sense of brief freedom coming from Edynn.

It was so overwhelming the male felt himself let go.

When the crowd all jumped in circles to face the DJ with their hands flying around, Edynn who was laughing followed their lead and would've waved her hands alone when Adam took one gentle hand in his. The female stopped jumping and looked up at him. He just gave her a smile as he raised her hand up in his before looking in the same direction. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a warm smile form on Edynn's lips as she enjoyed herself in what he could tell was a very long time.

A long time for Adam as well. In four hundred years, he forgot what having fun was. Ahnger miserable attempt in getting the male to relax always failed. Even when the male's father wasn't even in the same town his friend try. Now with them calling Caldwell home, Ahnger's attempt became a regular basis. Adam still refused his offers. Soon it came to refusing the Brothers' offers.

Adam didn't know why but he could feel a sense of joy at the moment. And it wasn't because of the club. It only took him one second to realize this joyous feeling was because of Edynn. He didn't know what but he wouldn't be having this much fun if it wasn't thanks to her. Being here would've been pointless without her. Because of Edynn, old worries from Adam's disappeared on each note until nothing worried him. He just wanted to have a good time tonight with Edynn.


	8. Chapter 7

_Author's note: Hey, people! I'm sad to say this latest chapter will be the last one until close to the end of January. I got finals coming up and won't be able to write for a while during the winter break. But don't worry. Adam and Edynn's story will continue! So happy early Christmas and New Years! See you soon._

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

"I feel like a tool."

"Not my problem. Now spill."

"Why the fuck should I? You call me to go spy on your boy just after we opened and now expect me to just tell you everything? Why the hell couldn't you have gone? He's your friend after all."

"Because he can't sense you. So stop bitching and tell me. What does this female look like?"

Sam actually bared his teeth at Ahnger. The human was beyond pissed when the male had the audacity of calling him right when The Pack was about to open their doors and ordered him to follow Adam. At first, Sam told him no. But when Ahnger continued to call him nonstop, he was given no choice but to do as told. So while the two had a glare-down, none of the males in the Pit could argue over Sam's behavior.

After the attack on the docks, everyone figured that Adam couldn't get a read on Sam. No one knew why and Sam didn't care. But he didn't like being used because of his uniqueness. Besides, he had other things to worry about. The Pack was for sure. Bills and keeping the stock kept would play on anyone's mind. The other thing was that he finally got some sleep. He didn't know how and want to know what broke his cycle. Then an idea popped in his head and had been playing with him after waking from a good full day rest.

Rebekah.

It was weird. The night where he was going for his third night of no sleep, Sam met the female outside Iron Mask. There was a rebellious streak on her which the human figured it had to do with family. He could relate. Being raised in an orphanage with a bunch of kids would make someone do something stupid to get notice. Other than that, what surprised Sam the most was how fast the two went to second base. All he knew was her name along with a couple of things before finding himself with her in his bed.

He had seen the surprise in her eyes. That probably had been the first for her. Sam didn't even remember what led to it. All he could remember was that they had sex with hardly an hour of knowing each other.

That and he got the sleep he longed for.

Sleep and Rebekah evened the scale in his troubled mind. The human craved his sleep so he could continue on the next day. It was like he had been given the Holy Grail when he woke up only thirty minutes before opening last night. Had to speed past five or six red lights to get to the bar but it was worth it.

Then there was the female. Sam didn't know why but he had been looking forward to meeting her. When she didn't show up last night, he put it off as nothing. That night probably had been only a one night deal. But he found himself eager to get to work in hopes of seeing her. His eagerness made him think he was going crazy. Never had Sam been so driven to seeing someone else since his first rotation back home. He had no one except for Gabrielle and the guys. There wasn't a special person back home for him in Texas let alone a house. He mostly bunked with his buddies until it was time to go back overseas. There were times when he did get lucky and hooked up with a woman but they knew what he did for a living. So when Sam was doing his job, he never thought of someone waiting for him on the other side.

Feeling the urge to see Rebekah again was interesting.

That was until he had been called up.

Sam had half a mind to punch Ahnger's teeth in for ruining his night.

It seemed the others sensed a fight ready to breakout because Sohrrow pulled Sam away from his brother. There was a smug look on the male which pissed off the human and he would've shoved the male away to beat the shit out of his twin when V spun in his chair and kicked Ahnger behind the knee. Watching him stagger over the desk slightly appeased the human.

"Fine," he growled. "She was a female about five-four or five-five. Give or take. Had long blond hair in a braid and amber eyes. Maybe from a good family since she looks more elegant than an average female. Pretty skittish if you ask me. Got Adam to go into a nightclub so I guess she's a kind person."

As Sam spoke, V ran the descriptions in his computer. The name Edynn was typed in already since Ahnger had seen the ID last night. It was the name which made the male curious along with the blows he suffered from his friend's bow. There was no missing the male's determination to know who was calling Adam. Instantly knowing the name was a female's name, it drove the male up the walls. Even the Brothers and their _shellans_ was intrigued. Right after he and Ahnger joined the Brotherhood, everyone noticed how the male stirred clear of modern technology. There were things where he allowed tiny acceptations but not huge ones.

Watching Ahnger get noisy over the call defiantly raised a red flag. Now with a description of who had called Adam and a name, all eyes focused on the computer as it ran its data. A minute later a photo popped up with the same name next to it. Sam squinted at the picture before giving his verdict.

"Yep. That's her. That's the female I saw with Adam."

He was instantly pushed aside as the males surrounded the monitor. There were some nods of approve with some whistling. If the human was seeing right, he was somewhat positive one male's hair bristled. Sam was right since the male was Ahnger. It was like his hair got attacked by static or something since it was sticking up so much.

Just because he had been forced into this situation, Sam fought his way back to see who this female was. The name Edynn was right next to the picture along with some description under. Sam quickly found out why the female had a description at all.

She was part of the _glymera_.

"Shit," sighed Ahnger.

All heads turned to the male with curious eyes. The male sounded disappointed. He just found out his dear friend was hooking up with a female from the _glymera _and was acting like he might as well hit the liquor.

"What's the problem, brother? Adam's with a female from the _glymera_. Surely you should be happy."

Everyone flinched when Ahnger's eyes dilated. He then sighed again and it almost sounded like something was shadowing his voice. Surely the darkness knew something because it was present. When Ahnger's pupils returned to normal, he leaned back and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'll bet you a hundred bucks he has no clue she's from the _glymera_."

Hearing Ahnger's words, all the males backed up from the screen and watched Ahnger. He grunted as his eyes went completely back. Making a sneer like the male was listening to the darkness, his eyes returned to normal and started messing with his hair. Clearly something was bothering the male and it had to do with this Edynn.

"Throw my money in the pot against. Why do you say that?" asked Sam.

"Because Adam is a freaking gentleman."

"Uh, we've only known him for three months and everyone knows that," Butch commented.

"Okay, there is that. But you guys didn't know him thirty years ago."

"Then explain. It's not like we have anything to do."

Ahnger glared at Sam. He glared right back. There had been a hint in his voice aimed right at the male. He had been looking forward to tonight. Now he was making it clear to Ahnger who looked like he was about to bite the human.

"Before I met him, the male kept his distance from females. Human and vampire."

"As in talking or sex?" The question came from no other than Rhage. No one seemed surprised he asked.

"Would you believe me if I said both?"

Mouths dropped. All Ahnger could do was nod his head and continue the story.

"The male takes his celibacy thing damn seriously. No matter how many times I tried to get him to loosen up around females, he only talked to them with this kind of reserve and acted kind around them. Sure there were times where I would get tangled up in a fistfight with a pimp and Adam. He has this thing where he respects females no matter what they do. I think it was how he was raised. Either way, besides getting into fights over old beliefs, Adam never once showed any interest in making friends with a female. The male mostly avoided contact when a conversation had nothing to do with him."

"But what about these three months or the four before?" asked Sohrrow.

"Hell, he's been forced to adapt. When I met the male, he barely spoke any clear English. His language was so old that I would have him repeat what he said twice. Then there was this thing where he even slept out of the cities or towns. Not once had he slept in a motel. All he had was his bow and a bag and kept to the outskirts of civilization. The night I met him was on one of his rare adventures into the city. Once he started traveling with me was when he began learning the changes of the world. I think it was our four months here which helped him change the most. The male seemed more comfortable interacting with females even though he still kept a small distance. In fact, Sayge was the first female he actually talked to just because. After spending some more time the other females in the mansion, it's like thirty years of hard work is finally making some progress. But Adam still hasn't shown any interest in meeting someone out of his little circle.

"I'm one hundred percent sure he has no clue that this female is from one our kind's highest society. If he did, he wouldn't be hanging with her. One thing that hasn't changed for the male is him thinking of himself as a bastard. I don't know about his past because I never asked but that's a fact. The way how he thinks of himself wouldn't have allowed this meeting or whatever it is to happen. So I believe he has no clue she's from the _glymera_."

The room was quiet for a while.

"Well, shouldn't we tell him?" asked Sohrrow.

"No." Ahnger leaned against a table and sighed. "From what Sam told us and what's on the computer, this female is a good soul. And as for Adam, I think she might be good for him. She got him to go to a nightclub for crying out loud. Adam's a smart guy. He'll either figure it out or she'll tell him. If we tell him, it'll just ruin everything. More than likely he'll end whatever the two are having and keep clear of any other females besides ours. That's the best way for him to find out. So keep your mouths shut."

The male eyed the others to make sure they got his message. Ahnger just told them this was Adam's first time going out of his comfort zone. He didn't want any of them to so much as hint they knew. From the tone of Ahnger's warning, he knew more than the others what it meant for the male to cut off when pushed.

They all agreed they wouldn't tell. Adam was a well Brother but terrible when it came to the outside world. If meeting this Edynn helped him in any way, no one would interfere unless he asked. And if they did, it didn't seem like it would only be Ahnger they would have to answer to. Everyone got the feeling the darkness would have a hand in their punishment. It knew Adam just as long as the male did. Because of its sentimental thing, surely Adam held a piece of the darkness's sentiment.

No one was to let Adam know they knew. It would be difficult considering the male had a strange way of sensing what the others felt but they would try. And who knew? If things went well and he found out Edynn was from the _glymera_, he might not break things off. He could probably overstep his issues and actually get close to the female. All in all, this was Adam's course. It would be his decision once the truth came to light.


	9. Chapter 8

_I am back with a new chapter in tow! Adam and Edynn's story continues with this new development alongside with the appearance of Rebekah and Sam. This only means we're getting close to Adam's past. What will we find out next? Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight<p>

Eight days later…

Adam and Ahnger stood on the opposite ends of the mat. While Adam wore black slacks and a large shirt, Ahnger only wore sweats. The white Norse knotwork was visible on the male's back and arm. The Brotherhood easily figured out why Ahnger and his twin's seals were different colors even though they possessed the opposite ends of the curse. Sohrrow had been the original host of the darkness so his seals were black while Ahnger's was white since he original had the light. However, Ahnger's knotwork was bigger than Sohrrow's to where it connected under his arm and continued down his chest to his stomach.

As the males circled one another with their hands up, Ahnger stepped forward and Adam flinched. The mistake was all Ahnger needed to strike. Taking another step and following up on it, he jumped in the air and came down with a punch. Luckily Adam brought his arms up to block but left his bottom completely open. Ahnger saw the opening and followed up with a side kick once his punch was deflected. Adam took the full blunt of the kick and staggered back. His friend didn't let up by throwing a jumping spinning hill kick. The male was so fast that Adam stumbled back before tripping over his own feet.

Falling on his back, Adam closed his eyes because his shades flew off when he went down. That didn't mean he couldn't sense his friend standing over him in victory. He just knew Ahnger was shaking his head because he had been with the male for so long. Adam brought his hands up for surrender and waited as he listened for Ahnger to step back. Rolling up on his elbows, Adam looked away so he could open his eyes and reached for his shades. Once they were secure, he got up on his feet and turned to face his friend.

"For someone who can sense people around him, you really suck when it comes to psyching."

Ahnger proved his point by acting like he was going to attack and Adam jumped back with his hands up. "Well," smirked Ahnger, "at least we got your reaction timing down. All we need to do is work more with your offense and we may have something."

It had been a few days ago when Adam asked his friend to teach him fight. After working with the Brotherhood, there were times when Adam thought of running out of arrows and being a burden to the others if they were ever in a fight. He thought the same thing about driving but wasn't ready to admit that to the others. After his last driving lesson, he still rejected the idea but it played heavily on his mind. Leaning how to fight was a different thing. The male would at least be able to hold up his own so the others wouldn't have to worry about him.

Since Ahnger didn't burn up in the daylight because of the curse, the two males had been using the gym at the mansion since Ahnger didn't have one at the estate. There were times when they would have to wait since the male wasn't the only one getting lessons. Turned out Victoria had been teaching Phride the way of the double blades. Once the two ended their lessons for the day, the males started with some basic moves until Ahnger was positive Adam could last a round on the mat. The male was a slow learner since he wasn't used to throwing punches but he soon caught on. However, he was still far away from using his skills in the field.

Adam pushed his shades further up his nose and took his fighting position again. Ahnger mimicked the stance and they circled each other on the mat. This time Ahnger jumped to the left and skipped over to the right. When he through a kick, Adam not only blocked but wrapped his arms around the leg and tackled his friend. With Adam on top, he was about to throw a punch when Ahnger put the male in a headlock and they rolled over. Soon Adam was stuck in a headlock with his arms pinned behind him because Ahnger had wrapped his legs around his arms.

The male struggled under the tight grip until he managed to wiggle his head out of the hold but lost his shades again in the process. Ahnger rolled around on the balls of his feet with his arm still wrapped around his friend's neck so it was difficult for Adam to get free. It was harder since the male closed his eyes and was fighting blind. Opening his senses, Adam was able to feel Ahnger above him so he elbowed him from behind without looking. The male took the elbow in the nose and loosened his grip.

That was all Adam needed to cheat.

A gust of wind came out of nowhere and blew Ahnger clean off Adam.

Lunging for his shades, Adam quickly placed them on and threw a punch even though he was far away from Ahnger. Another gust of wind slammed into the male as if Adam really punched him. As Ahnger stumbled around to get his bearings, Adam took this opportunity to run up to the male and do a jumping back kick.

The kick made contact. However, Ahnger's pupils dilated and the male copied Adam's move by catching him and tackling him to the ground. This time Ahnger flipped Adam over and grabbed his arm only to start twisting. Feeling his arm bend in an unnatural way, all Adam did was slap the mat to call.

Ahnger laughed as he released Adam.

"Not bad. Not bad at all. But you might want to lose those." Ahnger pointed at Adam's shades.

"They are fine," the male argued.

"Fine? You closed your eyes again when you lost them. Maybe it's time we tossed them."

"They are fine," Adam repeated.

"Whatever. I'm just saying don't let them get in the way when push comes to shove."

Since Ahnger was on patrol tonight, the two collect their things and headed for the showers. As Adam placed his shades in reaching distance and stood under the cold water, his mind went immediately thought of Edynn.

After their get-together at Nightfall, the two had been meeting up after Adam's patrols. Of course the others didn't know about the two. It was slightly difficult to avoid Ahnger who kept snooping around on his friend's activities. Adam hadn't expected the male to give up considering the whacks he gave him. At least the others didn't seem interested on the male's whereabouts. They just shrugged their shoulders while Ahnger kept pestering him.

Adam and Edynn would meet up at the coffee shop from their first meeting and would either go someplace public or just stay and drink coffee. The male noticed the confidence growing in Edynn after their first encounter. She had been shy and blushed occasionally when she seemed uncomfortable about something. That usually happened when the two went somewhere she was nervous about. But Adam soon realized it was his presence which helped the female gain her courage. And he also gained his own courage since he was doing things he avoided thanks to her.

Wiping the last trace of sweat from his body, Adam got out faster than Ahnger and changed into the clothes he brought over from the cabin. Slipping into a plain gray short sleeved shirt dark jeans, the male laced up his boots and tossed on an old leather jacket. Resting next to the lockers was Adam's bow and quiver. Since his weapon was huge to conceal, Vishous modified a rifle case for the male's weapons which almost looked like something that could contain a guitar. It was big that it could hold both the bow and at least twenty arrows just in case.

Placing his weapon in the case and adjusting the strap so he could toss it over his shoulder, Adam closed his eyes in hopes he could dematerialize. He imagined the coffee shop in his mind and opened his eyes to find himself standing in the locker room. Seems like today was going to be one of those long walking days. At least he tried to dematerialize when the sun was still up. This gave him time to leave the mansion and walk to Caldwell in hopes of making it in time to meet Edynn.

Adam didn't feel like explaining to Ahnger why he was leaving so early so he left the locker room and exited the mansion. The sun hung just above the trees which meant it would go down in about an hour and a half or more. That gave the male long enough to get to the city. With one hand holding the strap over his shoulder, Adam walked up to the path leading to the front gates and began his long walk.

* * *

><p>"I'm coming with you."<p>

Edynn looked up from the mirror to find Rebekah leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed over her chest. With her lips puckered to the side, the female's bangs fell over her right eye so it gave off an eerie look from her icy gaze.

"What?"

"Don't act stupid. I'm coming with you. I think it's time I get to meet this Adam."

A shudder went through Edynn's body. The thought of her cousin meeting the Brother created this fear she never felt. She was more afraid of what Rebekah would do than Adam. The female had a tendency of acting violently before thinking.

"No! I mean, I'll be okay. We're just friends."

"Right," slurred Rebekah. "A friend who happens to be a male and a Brother. And a male. And, you know? A male. So I think it's time we've met."

Placing the brush on the counter and tossing her braid over to dangle against her back, Edynn shouldered past Rebekah and fast walked into her room. Gathering her things and making sure she had her phone, the female turned around to find her cousin raising an eyebrow.

"I'll be fine, Rebekah. Adam's a gentleman so there's no need to meet."

"I'll be the judge of that."

Before Rebekah could turn around to go change, Edynn grabbed her pillow and threw it at her cousin's head. The female paused as the pillow fell to the floor before slowing turning around. Edynn gulped before darting around her cousin who jumped up on her bed and attempted to take her down. The female ran with her shoes in her hand down the stairs as Rebekah tripped out of the room. Doing a jumping act as she stuffed her feet in her shoes, Edynn hopped around with her jacket halfway on her body as Rebekah growled out her name.

Edynn just got her shoe on when her cousin jumped the last of the steps and made a move at her. All Edynn did was close her eyes and dematerialized out of the apartment. Appearing across the street from the coffee shop, Edynn took in a deep breath to calm her nerves and shouldered her jacket on.

The female walked over to the coffee shop as she thought of what to do when she got back home. Surely Rebekah would still be pissed after the pillow attack. Her eyes held pure murder. Edynn shuddered even though the shop was nice and warm. Bringing her braid over her shoulder, Edynn scanned the shop before checking her phone to see the time. She had left only half an hour after the sun went down so Adam should've been at the shop before her. Doing another scan, Edynn took her spot at their table and waited since the male wasn't there just yet.

The wait wasn't long. Only twenty minutes after she arrived did Adam walk through the doors. He had the case holding his bow over his shoulder and jerked the strap like he was stretching his muscles. All the male did was turn his head over to Edynn's direction and she waved her hand. Adam smiled and raked his hand through his hair as he approached her.

"Sorry I am late. The walk was longer than expected."

"Walk?"

"Aye. Today was not one of my good days so I walked from the mansion. Again, I apologize for the wait."

Edynn just smiled. The male had told her that he did have some difficulty traveling the way vampires did. It must've been because he was half human which made hindered his ability to dematerialize.

Collecting her phone from the table, the two headed for the line to get their usual before they headed out. Today wouldn't be a day where they sat at the shop and talked. Adam had mentioned a couple days ago about a festival happening at the park and Edynn wanted to go. So as the male took his plain coffee and she her latte, he held open the door as Edynn made her way outside and the two began their walk to the park.

* * *

><p>Sitting in the corner of The Pack, Rebekah had her music on high so she couldn't hear a single thing happening in the bar. The band performing was a young group and were killing it by the way how people were dancing on the dance floor. Waiters and waitresses maneuvered around the crowd to deliver their orders or darted in the kitchen to pick up the fresh food. People hovered around the bar as the girls did their magic to make drinks. Behind the bar were the usual females. The ones named Lhyra and Annahbell were making a fresh order while Ehmma handed a thirsty customer his order.<p>

Rebekah lifted her iPod to see which song was playing when a beer bottle was placed in front of her. The female removed her headphones to where they dangled around her neck and watched as Sam pulled back a chair to sit in. Since the music was loud, the human quirked his eyebrow from Rebekah's choice of music.

"Never took you as a DJ girl."

"It gets the blood moving. This stuff won't do." She waved her hand over at the band performing.

Sam kicked the chair on its hind legs and took a sip out of his beer. Turning off her music and following his example, Rebekah tipped the bottle back and swallowed. The burning did nothing for her. She was still pissed at what Edynn did. She was glad her cuz was now getting a back bone but didn't like it on bit when it was pointed against her.

That night after she had gone hunting for _lessers_, Rebekah found herself at The Pack. One of the employees told her Sam had been called away so she came the next night. The human was around so she got the chance to ask him about this Adam. Apparently this male was the dream females dreamt of. Edynn had told her countless times Adam was kind and polite. Since Sam worked with the Brotherhood, Rebekah wanted to get as much information as possible. After he told her to ask one of the Brothers who were close friends with the male, she opted out of it.

The male knew about her hunts. So did Sam.

Apparently Sam and a friend of his had done some hunting of their own without the Brotherhood knowing so he wasn't going to snitch on her. In fact, he seemed slightly interested in her weapons. Rebekah had showed him her chain scythes and even demonstrated some moves. Sam told her about his friend who used a tomahawk which caught her interest. This friend of his, Gabrielle Seeing Bird, sounded like a tough opponent.

Rebekah hoped she ran into the female when she was. Surely she would be a good fighter to go up against.

Besides the need to get info on the male meeting her cuz, Rebekah came to The Pack to unwind. As for Sam, he provided the free beer and would just talk with her. Rebekah liked the company. She liked how the human wasn't like the males from the _glymera_. Those shit heads always threw around their egos and led the females on. Sam was the kind of person who would put those assholes in their place.

"So I'm going to take a wild guess and say your dark attitude has to do with Edynn."

"Not in the mood to talk about it." She took another sip.

"Okay," Sam laughed. "What about you midnight strolls? Anything happening?"

"I think the attack on the docks scared the shit out of the _lessers_. It's hard to find any good kills now. What about your guys? Any luck on their ends?"

"Nah. Majority of the patrols end up cold so the males have been taking it easy for now. But keep your guard up. Don't want you ratting me out if they find you."

"As if the Brotherhood could ever catch me."

The both of them clinked their beers together and finished them off.

"So," asked Sam, "will I be making any recommendations in the future or something?"

Rebekah snapped her head in his direction. The human used his foot to push his chair back and forth on its hind legs. His eyes were on the crowd and scanned his employees as they walked by. When he looked over at her, he just shrugged his shoulders like what he said wasn't a big deal.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't tell me you come here just for the free drinks?"

Shaking her head, Rebekah looked away. She heard Sam drop the chair back on all fours and stand. Rebekah flinched when she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Sam grinning.

"I know you want to be part of the team. Just give me a shout when you want to put things in motion. I may be human but I can hold myself against those males. Some are even afraid to fight me."

Rebekah watched as Sam walked off to his office and disappeared behind the door. She then waved her hand for another beer to steady her nerves. The female's dream of being a Brother had just taken another step forward. All she had to do was take up Sam on his offer and he would manage to get her a shot.

She shook her head again and popped off the cap to her new beer. Not yet. She didn't know what she and Sam were to one another. Besides the company, the two hadn't gone the extra mile yet. Things would get weird if she leapt on the invite and ruin everything. Rebekah would wait a bit longer. That would give her time to think and make more visits to The Pack. And the more time she came to the bar, the more she and Sam would have interesting conversations.

* * *

><p>The festival was lively. There were stalls that held paintings, trinkets, music, accessories and so on. It didn't matter to Adam. What mattered to him was seeing Edynn so happy. The female never once stopped smiling as she guided him to the stalls. He laughed when she tried on whatever was being offered and attempted to lower the price. When it came to making bargains, Edynn seemed flustered at the art so Adam mostly did the money talk. However, there were times when Edynn got the price she wanted on her own and that was when she asked if he wanted anything.<p>

Even though Adam had no interest in the stalls, he could see how determine she was in finding something for him. She already had a bag full of items while Adam only carried his case and nothing else. The first stop was a stall full of sun glasses. Adam got a little jumpy when she asked him to try on a couple of pairs. His only excuse was that he liked the ones he was wearing. Edynn made a pouty face before steering him over to a stall full of interesting hats.

None of the stalls held anything of interest to the male. Then again, this was his first time being at a festival in a very long time ago. The ones he remembered were so old and he had only been to one once with his mother and grandfather. Witnessing all of the changes to the one he was familiar with was a little startling. But seeing Edynn having a blast was all it took the male to adjust.

As people began to thin out and stalls starting to close, the two found themselves at a stall full of paintings. They were handmade and their maker was an older gentleman sitting on a chair. Edynn took an instant liking to the paintings and asked if the man would take lower than he was selling. He shook his head and told her he would sell them at their original price. Making another one of her pouting faces, Edynn walked around as Adam stayed in front of the stall. He flickered through some of the mini portraits before looking around. Not once through the night had he gone past the tables in front of the stalls. Even though it was a public place, the male was on full alert in case any _lessers _found their way.

"Adam!"

The male looked over to find Edynn holding a painting. It was almost similar to the paintings hosted at the gala they met.

Same design like the Water Lilies created by Claude Monet, the canvas held a forest under a night sky. A lake made of different blues rested in the center of the forest with some gold and yellow above the water like fireflies. Flowers loomed over the edges of the water as if they were drawn to its presence. Drawn between the trees were shadows of animals around the lake.

Before Adam could get his opinion in, Edynn held up the painting for the man and paid him the full price. Once it was secure in a large bag to protect it, the female held it up for Adam to take as she said it was for him. He looked at her and at the bag before taking it. Her smile widened in triumph since she had finally found something for him. Adam could only smile with her because he knew how hard she tried.

Since most of the stalls were closing up for the night, Adam led Edynn to the entrance of the park and under a tree which hid the two from the public. He asked her if she had everything and she nodded with delight. Knowing they would meet up again tomorrow at the same place, Edynn said goodbye and dematerialized. Adam leaned against the fence as he pulled out a portion of the painting out. Taking a look at it, his smile turned into a frown.

The painting sort of reminded the male of home.

A dark thought floated around him but he shoved it aside. It had been seven months since he took up permanent residence in Caldwell and nothing happened. Nothing out the ordinary reached out for the male which he was glad for. He had intended to make Caldwell his home. Ahnger was like a brother to him and the Brotherhood almost felt like a family.

Four hundred years of running had led him to this new life. But no matter how many times Adam woke up to remind himself he was finally safe, he continued to look over his shoulder as if expecting to find what he had been running from caught up. The thought had always frightened him. Now it terrified him.

The male cared deeply for Edynn. He knew it was safe to be her friend so he never pushed for something more. Her shyness was what kept him at bay at first. Then she started becoming a part of his life. The two would meet one another and do things together in the name of friendship. After they would depart, Adam would lay in bed and think if the two missed one of their meetings. A sinking feeling filled his stomach that it was unbearable. It became crystal clear how much the female meant to the male.

Adam would keep to his word of being her friend. Friendship was all that could keep him at arm's length. It would make things easier on her if he had to leave. The thought of dragging Edynn or anyone close to him into his dark past scared Adam just like the day he left. The thought of knowing he would only bring evil to the Brothers and their females scared him.

The thought of bringing Edynn who already claimed his heart nothing but fear shook Adam to the core.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Strapping on her holsters and grabbing the two chained scythes, Rebekah inspected the blades before slipping them into their rightful places. She then flicked two small straps on the side of her holsters and began wrapping the chains around it when there was a knock at the door. Edynn poked her head in right as Rebekah secured the first chain and was working on the other one.

"Going out again?"

"Yep." Clicking the strap in place so the chains would stay, the female grabbed her jacket to cover her weapons. Tossing her head to the right, black waves of bangs fluttered around just above her right eye. As Rebekah adjusted her jacket, she raised her eyebrow since Edynn was still wearing her pajama bottoms and an oversized shirt. "What's up, cuz? Aren't you going to rendezvous with 'friend' tonight?"

Edynn blushed and startled fiddling with the ends of her ponytail. "Adam called to let me know he'll be on patrol tonight," she said. "We're going to meet up later. Will you be back by then?"

"Maybe. All depends on the fish out there."

Rebekah walked up to her cuz and clasped her shoulder. She then snatched the hair tie from her cousin's ponytail and messed with her hair. Edynn jerked back and protected her head now that her hair was all over the place. Smiling at the female, Rebekah saluted her and told her to take care of herself before dematerializing.

* * *

><p>Adam raised his bow across his body in preparations to whack when Ahnger scooted back to his spot a few feet away from him. The male was being his annoying self since Adam didn't give him anything about his meetings. He knew his friend thought he was seeing one and would continue to pester him until he got what he wanted. Adam could also feel the darkness taking interest in its host's persistence. Since it was just Ahnger along with the darkness, Adam could defend himself against his friend's endless attacks.<p>

Tonight it was them along with Mehrcy and Tohr patrolling the streets. Rhage, V, Sohrrow and Nightmahre were on the other side of town while the others had the night off. It was strange not having all the Brothers doing patrols but there hadn't been much sightings of _lessers _so the numbers weren't needed.

Since it seemed Ahnger didn't feel like getting whacked in the head, his eyes turned black as he surveyed the land. Mehrcy's eyes were white as well for both the light and darkness from the hosts were participating on the patrol. As for Adam, he opened his senses in hopes of catching something. All he could feel were the emotions of humans and civilians minding their own business on the streets. In his pocket he palmed his phone. The urge to see what time it was played heavily on his mind since he was looking forward to seeing Edynn. He just had to get through the patrol and he could make his way over to the coffee shop.

"You three sense anything?" asked Tohrment.

"The city stinks," Ahnger complained.

"No," his father clarified.

While father and son continued to scan the city for anything, Adam decided to further his search although he was careful. His running years taught him not to expand his senses more than need be. This was one of those habits he was glad he never outgrew.

The male surged to his feet.

It seemed the expansion helped.

His movements signaled the others he had something. Pointing his bow straight in front of him, he told Ahnger he sensed something off just ten blocks from their location. The male took in a deep breath and held it in before smiling. Ahnger's smile was his way of telling Adam he caught the scent of _lessers_. If it had been just the two, they would've taken off in the direction of the enemy. But Mehrcy told them to wait to notify the others of the location.

"I shall go ahead."

"Wait, Adam," ordered Tohr.

"Do not worry. If there is trouble, you will know it will be a fruitful night."

Ahnger drew back his head and laughed as the male dematerialized and appeared five blocks away from the location. He had intended in appearing three blocks away but didn't complain about the distance. It gave him a better chance in seeing what the odds looked like.

Adam managed to dematerialize again and ended inside the building just across the street from the location. Going back down on his knee, he closed his eyes and sensed the building on the other side. There weren't any humans on any of the floors since the building was closed for renovations. As for the enemy, the male sensed eleven _lessers _in the lobby and eleven more on the second floor while the other floors were empty.

This was the first time in a long time Adam sensed so many _lessers _in one location. Surely this would be an exercising night for the Brothers when he called in. However, as Adam was just about to call Ahnger to let him know of the numbers, something popped up that the male reopened his senses.

Someone else just entered the building.

That's when the guns went off.

Hearing the sound of guns firing, Adam once again attempted to dematerialize and thanked his gods when he appeared right in front of the entrance doors. Reaching for an arrow from his quiver, the male loaded the bow and opened the door to slide in. The lobby was dark except for the light coming in from the windows. Faint light did little to cover the flashing guns shooting at a dark assailant.

As Adam raised his bow to take aim at a _lesser _a few feet from him, a chain shot out of nowhere and wrapped itself around the enemy's neck before jerking them off their feet. Just then a female cover in black appeared out of the shadows and sliced a scythe across the _lesser's _throat. Unwrapping her chains from the body, she darted around in zigzags to avoid the bullets and jumped in the air to unleash her chain. The weight at the end of the chai hit a _lesser _in the face and spun around in a wide circle for she swung it around in her grip. As the weight found its way around a gun, the female darted up a wall and came down from above with her scythe.

Guns fired as she took cover behind a wall and ran around lobby as she unsheathed her second scythe. Halting in front of a gap, the female held tight to her scythes as she began a strange series of steps with her chains swinging in perfect arcs around her body making contact against the _lessers_. Both weights and chains either bashed the enemy in the faces or disarmed them of their weapons which allowed the female to get in close for the killing blow.

"Bloody hell."

That had to be Edynn's cousin.

Shaking off his shock, Adam jumped from his hiding spot and released the arrow to take out the _lessers _approaching from the top. The female he knew as Rebekah glanced over her shoulders but continued her swinging performance. That was fine with Adam as long as she got out before the Brothers appeared.

Using his senses to cover his blind spots, the male reloaded his bow as he sidestepped the bullets and fired his arrows at the _lessers_. Adam ducked without any warning when a chains shot right behind him and struck one _lesser _in the throat in front of him. Rebekah followed her chain by jumping over the male in one clean leap as Adam recovered by shooting an arrow at the enemy behind him from above. He then spun around on his heel when the female rotated to bring one of her chains around to attack the group.

This time Adam loaded three arrows at once and took out three _lessers _above following with two more arrows to take out the last two. Those that remained from the upper floors and lobby were being taken care of Rebekah who continued to swing and slice away at the enemy. All Adam could do was cover her by shooting arrows right past her shoulders when she went low enough. The last _lesser _attempted to flee and Adam had him in his view when Rebekah threw out her chain and caught the enemy at the leg. Jerking the chain back tight, the _lesser _tripped and fell on the ground. The female took two steps before doing a front flip and landing on top of the _lesser_. With one powerful thrust, she sent half of her scythe through the enemy's back and ripped it out.

Adam flipped his bow around in his hand as Rebekah wiped off her scythe. Tossing her head aside for her bangs to flips back above her right eye, she turned around to face the male as she slipped her scythes in their holsters. Her eyes darted at the male and at his bow as she wrapped one chain around her arm before strapping it to her holster and started working on the second one.

"I'm guessing you're Adam," Rebekah huffed.

"Aye. And you Rebekah. Edynn has mentioned you on more than one occasion."

"And what has my adorable cuz told you?"

The male leaned down to remove an arrow from a _lesser _and placed it back in the quiver. "That you should not be here," he answered. "My friends will be here any second. I do not believe your cousin will enjoy it when we both call her of your detainment."

"Wow. Edynn was right. You really are a gentleman."

Taking one look around the building, Rebekah gave Adam one more look and chuckled as she dematerialized. Two seconds later Ahnger and the others appeared behind Adam. The male took a deep breath and faced the group with a coy smile. Vishous's group had joined the others so they all looked at the mess behind Adam.

"What the hell?" laughed Ahnger.

"Tis seems someone beat us to the hunt," Adam explained. "I only got the stragglers. I apologize for the inconvenience."

* * *

><p>Edynn rotated her coffee cup in her hand as she looked out the window. Her face lit up when she saw Adam appear with the crowd crossing with his case over his shoulder. This time the female had ordered his coffee in advance when he called to let her know he was on his way.<p>

Walking out of the cluster, Adam maneuvered his way around to the front door and waited for a couple to exit before entering. Edynn was about to wave at him when she noticed the male looked different. It was difficult considering how he always wore his shades but she could tell by how his shoulders were hunched over and how stiff his body looked. Even when he took a seat she could tell something was off.

Right as Edynn was about to ask if he was okay, the male removed his shades and pinched his eyes. He held the position for a while that he looked like a statue. Sighing and rubbing his eyes, Adam placed his shades back in place and looked up at Edynn. He then chuckled to himself and leaned back in a relaxing posture.

"I just met your cousin."

It was Edynn's turn to go stiff. If her hair wasn't in its French braid, she was sure it would be sticking up all over the place.

"Do not worry. She left before the Brothers appeared. I must say she is very talented with her weapons. Please pass along the message if it is not much trouble."

"So you, um, saw her fight?"

"Aye. Most careless of her to not check the area for us. Please pass that along as well."

Edynn dropped her head. She knew her cousin could look out for herself but still couldn't help worry about her. Tonight would've been a close one if Adam didn't know about her. If it had been another Brother, Edynn feared they would question her about her nightly activities. Then there would be more conflict between her and her family.

Then Adam would realize Rebekah was part of the _glymera_. It would only take a second to make the connection that Edynn was part of the aristocratic class and the relation between the two would end. The realization hit Edynn in a way she didn't like.

"Are you sure no one saw her?"

"Aye. Your cousin is save."

All Edynn could do to steady her nerves was sigh and take a drink from her coffee. She chocked on it when Adam chuckled to himself again has he drunk his coffee. The male must've found it entertaining in meeting her cousin when she was fully armed and in the heat of battle.

Since the two didn't want to talk about their surprising night, they settle with their usual small talk which led to them either laughing or blushing from embarrassment on the topic. There were times when they would talk about their past. Edynn always found it interesting when Adam spoke of his family. The male had a way of getting excited whenever he spoke of her grandfather and had a fondness when he spoke of his mother. Edynn laughed when he told of times when his grandfather taught him to hunt and Adam would swallow back a laugh when she told him of times when a little Edynn had been the adventurous type before growing up.

It was a nice night and the two were happily talking with one another that they didn't notice parked across from the coffee shop was a truck. Sitting in the passenger side was Rebekah who watched her little cuz laugh like she did when they were children. Witnessing firsthand how good this Adam was for Edynn, Rebekah lowered the seat back and kicked up her feet.

"I think I'm good."

"Got anything else planned for tonight or you going to head out?"

Rebekah tossed her head aside to look at Sam in the driver's seat. A smile curled on her lips as she stared at the human.

"I can think of something."

Sam looked over at her and replicated the smile.

"I think I like where this is going."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Old Country, September 27, 1596

Adam wiped his forehead as he got back up to his feet. Covered in sweat and dirt, the boy glared at his grandfather. For being two scores and four, the man was strong. It also didn't help that the older Adam was flipping a bo around his body before resting the massive staff behind his back.

"Again," he ordered.

Because he still wasn't good at long range distance, Adam ran straight to his grandfather and threw a punch. A blast of wind followed the punch and rushed at his grandfather. The older Adam spun on his heel as the bo did a series of flips to deflect the wind. As a tree was cut by the sharp blast, Adam brought his bo around as if he was striking an opponent and a block of earth shot from the ground to hit Adam in the chest. The block and dust blinded Adam that he didn't see his grandfather slam his bo to the ground. The earth beneath his feet shifted when it instantly rose, knocking the boy off his feet.

Before Adam could get on his knees, his grandfather flipped around and swung his bo the same time another block of earth hit Adam from behind, sending him straight on his stomach. Catching his breath and wiping the blood from his lip, Adam struggled to his feet to face off his grandfather.

"Again," Adam repeated.

"Father!"

Both Adams looked over to find Esther holding a basket in her hand. Even though he was exhausted, Adam got up to his feet and ran over to his mother. With a smile on his face, he told his mother he was only training with his grandfather. Ester looked up at her father and glared at him. The older Adam only flipped his bo around and avoided his daughter's accusing gaze.

For six months Adam had been training his grandson hard after finding out his element was air. Adam was disappointment his grandson's element had been a weak one but helped him control it. The first two months hadn't been promising since Adam had such difficulty controlling his element. There had been times when he blasted himself instead of his grandfather. But as they continue, Adam began to show much promise. It wouldn't be long before his grandson made his weapon of choice to match his element.

"I believe you have had enough training."

"Mother! Tis only the afternoon. We still have till nightfall."

"Nay. You will help your mother with errands."

"But—"

"Help your mother, boy," snapped his grandfather.

Flinching from his grandfather's stern voice, Adam took the basket from his mother's arms as they began their way out of the forest and towards the village. The boy rubbed his face against his sleeves as he balanced the basket in his hands. He was about to wipe his hair in his face when he decided against it and hurried up to his mother.

They had walked for several minutes in silence when she asked how his training was going. Adam looked up at his mother as if worried to tell her but only saw her smiling face. He then told her how hard his grandfather was on him which only pushed him harder to train. Adam also complained how disapproving his grandfather was about his element being air and not fire. Clearly Adam had wished his grandson possessed the most powerful element since earth was considered the second strongest and air the weakest of the four. Esther told her son to take great pride in his ability for it was the air which helped spread life and that they would not exist without it. Adam cheered up from his mother's words and promised to work harder.

Once they approached the village, Adam stayed close to his mother as she went by the stalls to gather food for dinner. Adam didn't miss the hateful looks the villagers casted in his direction. There were more since he wasn't hiding his eyes. But no matter how much the boy wanted to tell to look away, he just looked at his mother who smiled at those hateful villagers. It was her smile which reminded Adam that he was now a man and a man didn't let his temper get the best of him.

Spending a good time examining the fresh food and vegetables, it seemed that they had gotten everything on their list when Adam paused. Esther noticed her son's lack of presence and turned to find him starring off in the distance. He then dashed up to her and asked if it wasn't much trouble to take the basket. Puzzled by her son's sudden eagerness, Ester asked if he was well when he told her he would meet her at the cabin.

"Adam, what is wrong."

"Nothing. I just need to do something. I promise I will catch up."

Esther didn't get to utter one word because her son was already running off. Darting around a corner, Adam peeked over to see his mother walking back home before pulling off his boot. A silver coin clattered on the dirt as Adam shoved his foot back in his boot and picked up the coin. Wiping it on his shirt to clean it, the boy continued his journey back to the baker's stall.

Before their training had begun for the day, Adam had given his son the coin to spend at the bakery for today was his mother's birthday. So as Adam jogged to a halt in front of the baker and his baked goods, he gulped as he stared. He wanted to get something nice for his mother. The only thing he hoped for was that the baker wouldn't sell anything to him.

Adam approached the stall with his hands behind his back in case anyone accused him of stealing anything. The boy stood on his tiptoes so he could see what goods rested on the top shelf when the baker himself came out with a tray full of fresh bread. The man took one look at Adam before dropping the tray hard on the table and stomped over in front of him.

"Off with you boy."

"But I must get something."

"I doona care. Go before you scare off customers."

"I can pay." Adam held up the coin as proof.

"Doona make me repeat myself!"

With one strong thrust, the man pushed Adam to the ground. People nearby stopped what they were doing and watched the spectacle. Hearing their whispers and feeling their judging eyes, Adam reached for his coin and got to his feet.

"Now get," ordered the man. "I doona want the money of a demon's child. Off with you, you monster."

Old hatred held towards the villagers boiled inside Adam. He wanted to punch the man like he did he Williams's boy. The urge to make this man show him respect as a person was so strong Adam nearly caved in. What stopped him was when his hand turned into a fist around the coin. Feeling it dig into his palm reminded him of who he was. He was Adam, grandson of Adam, descent of a line full of warriors who protected their own. These dangerous thought would only bring harm to his mother.

The thought of harming his mother stopped Adam.

Unraveling his palm, he took one look at the coin before looking up at the sneering man. He then turned to the table and placed the coin on it right as he took off running. The man hollered at him to take his evil money but Adam didn't look back. He would tell his grandfather he gave the baker his money even though he was arriving empty handed. Or not if Adam stopped by the field by their home and picked some flowers.

His mother like flowers.

However, as Adam ran back home with the villagers getting back to their normal lives, the baker grumbled as he snatched the coin and walked behind the wooden wall of his stall. Leaning against the wall was Adam. The man held out his hand as the baker handed him his money.

"That boy of yours is learning," said the man.

"Aye. He did not punch you in the gizzard."

The baker nodded and turned around to back to tending his stall. He stopped and looked over as Adam pushed himself from the wall. "He is a good boy. Loves his mother dearly. Would do anything for her happiness I saw. May be the son of a demon but your gods blessed him for a bright future. I will pray to my God for him tonight."

"I thank you for that."

Adam slipped the coin back in his pouch as he began his journey to the cabin. Today had been test he had set up for Adam. It wouldn't have happened if the baker didn't know about his family's belief. The baker was a Catholic but acknowledged Adam's religion so it was easy to persuade him in helping. Watching how his grandson handle himself would've brought any father or grandfather pride.

Aye, the gods had blessed his grandson. Adam now had control over his dark emotions for a boy his age. With his control he would surely have a splendid life as he grew older. And in time, perhaps be happy with a family of his own who would accept him for who he was.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"Samuel Thomas St. Lawrence?"

Hearing Sam's full name jolted him awake. Rolling to his side, he found Rebekah dangling his dog tags over her. When he reached for them, she held them over on her side of the bed and laughed. "Samuel Thomas St. Lawrence," she repeated. "Well, I can see why you just go by Sam. That's quite a mouthful. Your parents probably weren't thinking the time they named you."

"They didn't," he said as he sat up. He looked down at Rebekah and swallowed when he saw her beasts. The blanket rested around her waist so he got a good view of her body. "Don't got none," he managed to choke out.

Rebekah pulled the blanket over herself which Sam was grateful for. She handed him back his dog tags which he placed on the table next to the bed. Sitting up with the blanket clutched to her chest, Rebekah's eyes darted at Sam and his dog tags. The human just shook his head and tossed his legs over the side of the bed.

"The sisters at the orphanage gave me the name. I was the only kid raised there since infancy. Not once got adopted or fostered for crying out loud. Spent seventeen years of my life there until the day I turned eighteen. Enlisted on my birthday and shipped out not long after."

"So…you never had a family?"

"Pretty much. I really don't like talking about it."

Sam felt Rebekah lean over on his back and her hands run up and down his arms. The human's chest tightened when he felt Rebekah's breasts press against his skin. As if sensing his sudden need, the female gripped his shoulders and pushed him down. She was straddling him as she looked down.

"Got a shitty family. Everyone knows that," she said. "So how about we forget about our problems and think of something else to do?"

"Don't you need to head out? The sun will be up soon."

"Edynn's a big girl. I'm pretty sure one day without me won't be any harm. Besides, she knows I can take care of myself. What about you? Got to check-in with the Brotherhood or something?"

This time Sam grabbed Rebekah as he rolled over until he was the one on top of her. "It's actually the other way around," he corrected. Sam then leaned down and kissed Rebekah as she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer. Hearing her pant with a need that needed to be quenched was all Sam had to hear.

Raising her legs up on his legs, the female linked her ankles around him and smiled. Sam smiled right back at her as he came inside her. Then their fun began all over again.

* * *

><p>Leaving the greenhouse with a basket full of tomatoes, potatoes, green beans and onions, Adam was making his way over to the cabin when a truck pulled up. It wasn't a truck the Brotherhood would dare own since it looked old and had a little rust at the bottom. There was only one Brother who owned that truck and Adam shook his head.<p>

Parking the truck in front of the cabin, the driver's door opened and Vegas came barreling out with Ahnger right behind him. The dog barked and ran around the front yard and would've made his way into the greenhouse if Adam hadn't used his influence of wind to shut the door close. Vegas just bounced right in to the door but recovered by running off to the trees.

"Must you bring the mutt? You know I do not like him."

"He doesn't like you either," joked Ahnger.

As Vegas enjoyed himself in familiar areas, the males walked up the steps to the cabin and left the door open as they went inside. Adam made his way over to the sink so he could wash off his vegetables while Ahnger looked around. The male hadn't visited the cabin since he moved into the mansion he owned. It was also the same mansion where his family occupied since there was more than enough rooms to hold them. Adam had been given an invitation in joining them but kindly declined. He liked the solitude the cabin brought and couldn't bare leaving the greenhouse even though Ahnger said he would build another one.

Speaking of Ahnger, as Adam started washing his goods, the male turned to find a painting hanging which hadn't been there when he left. Getting closer to inspect the painting, Ahnger lifted it off of its nail and rotated it around before hanging it again. Adam had stopped what he was doing when Ahnger removed the painting from the wall. A part of the male wanted to throw the tomatoes he was holding at his friend for touching the painting while the other reined it in. besides, he didn't want to clean up the cabin after the damage was done.

"This is new. Where'd you get it?"

"A friend," Adam said too quickly.

"And is this the same friend you've been meeting every night?"

"Ahnger."

"Hey, just asking. What kind of friend am I if I don't ask?"

"A silent one."

The male's eyes dilated and shrunk back a moment later as he smirked. Raising his hands to show his surrender, Ahnger stuffed his hands in his pockets as he made his way back outside to sit on the wooden railing. Washing off the last vegetable and placing them in the fridge, Adam joined his friend outside as he wiped his hand on a rag. Vegas found a squirrel to chase so the dog was happily entertained with his game.

"So what pray tell is the reason for your visit?"

Ahnger placed a hand over his heart and looked wounded. "That hurts," he teases. "To think I have some hidden agenda and would stoop so low as to visit you during daylight hours. Is that what you think of me?"

"Aye."

"Okay. I would do something like this. But I just wanted to stop by and say hey. And to ask what really happened last night?"

Adam tilted his head to the side. The male was glad his shades could hide his nervous eyes.

"You see, the Brothers are having a hard time making sense of the _lesser _kill. They could easily tell which ones were you because of the arrowhead wounds but the others are a mystery. V took a look at the bodies and determined they were made from a blade of some sort. Then there was you who claimed someone got there before you. By chance did you see this mysterious person?"

Turning his gaze over to the front of the cabin and swallowing, Adam composed himself as he told Ahnger as much of the truth as possible. "I did see someone," he admitted. "But they were too fast for me to get a good look. I do remember them using a weapon of some sorts although it was an unusual one. All I can say is they were good. By the time I intervened, the person left. That is all I can tell you."

A husky chuckle came from the male and Adam looked over to find his friend's eyes black as he looked off at the trees. The chuckle must've been from the darkness since the sound wasn't something the male could make without its influence. Surely the darkness saw through Adam's words even though he told parts of the truth.

"I know," Ahnger said to the darkness in front of Adam. "You're right, though. Yeah. Don't get all pissy. I know. Sure." When Ahnger looked over at Adam, his eyes returned back to their golden gaze. "After thirty years, you're starting to learn how to lie a bit. I'd say this is a time for celebration but you seem to be busy. Besides, I'll just have to tell V what you've told me."

Ahnger whistled for Vegas who chased his squirrel up a tree to get ready to leave. The male waved over his shoulder at his friend and said he'll see him later tonight for their patrols. Adam watched as Vegas jumped in through the driver's side first and Ahnger second before reversing out. Once the truck was gone, the male sagged against the wooden beams on the porch and sighed. He knew he could tell himself he told the truth and be done with it.

Adam didn't like how lying felt on his tongue.

As Adam continued to wipe his hands, a prickly sensation rode over him. The male paused what he was doing before wiping his hands again. This time he did it faster and faster to the point where his hands began to burn and would've bled if he hadn't dropped the rag. However, the sensation was still there. Adam gripped the railing next to him to steady himself and buried his fingers in the wood.

Again he felt the sensation and it startled him to where he accidently lashed out and a sharp gust of wind sliced right through the trees across from the cabin. Four trees lined up behind one another fell to the ground as the fifth wobbled from its cut befor falling over. Adam placed his other hand on the railing and took deep breaths.

His mind was playing games with him. That's what he got for doubting himself for one second. Ghosts of his past leapt onto the opportunity to torment him and succeeded. The male felt as if he wasn't the only one around. The sensation replicated one when someone believed there was something out there watching them. This was a feeling he was all too familiar with and he reacted out in fear.

Adam thanked the gods Ahnger left when he did. He didn't want his friend asking questions. That would only lead to the Brotherhood asking him and there was no way Adam would tell them what scared him so much. He had survived four hundred years with his demons riding his back. Surely he could survive another four hundred if need be.

The male raised his head to stare at the trees. Unclenching his bloody fingers, he flexed them before removing his shades and rubbing his eyes with the palm of his heels. The feeling returned and Adam flinched back so fast he stumbled over his feet and hit the wall hard with his back. Eyes wide and scanning his surroundings, it turned out his doubt had gotten to him again and plagued him with these evil thoughts.

Four hundred years was all the gods would give him. They would not spare him another. His doubts was their way of telling him he would not be given a second chance to run. His gods had helped him for so long. Now they would either become his friends as they had since childhood or his enemies if he did not face what scared him so much.

Enemies it would be then. Adam had faced his fears once. And he ran. Ran for four hundred years.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"Where's Adam?"

Ahnger looked around the garage to find the male wasn't anywhere. It was pretty out of character for him. Usually Adam would dematerialize early to see if he could or call if he was going to be late. Tonight was none of those nights. The sun had gone down and all the males were getting ready at the Brotherhood mansion when Sohrrow asked about Adam.

Seems he wasn't the only one curious. When the males asked, the others in the garage stopped what they were doing and looked around to find it missing one member. Even the darkness perked its head at the lack of the male. Ahnger replayed his conversation with Adam early the day in case he missed any signs of unease with his friend. There were the small hints of lies he told about the person who attacked the _lessers _but nothing else. Adam had been his usual self around the male.

Taking out his phone and dialing the male's number, Ahnger stepped out of the group as the end ringing. When Ahnger thought he would have to call twice on the last ring, someone picked up on and sighed as if waking up.

"Adam? Where the hell are you?"

"Uh, I apologize. I meant to call you to let you know I was not coming but lost track of time."

Ahnger leaned further away from the others. "You okay," he whispered into the phone.

"Aye. Just exhausted. Must've overworked myself. I am sorry for making you worry. Tell the others I am fine. They must be asking as well."

He was lying. Adam was flat out lying to Ahnger.

Tightening his grip on the phone, the male said he would pass the message and hung up. Sohrrow raised his eyebrows at his twin when he joined the others. Ahnger told them Adam wasn't doing so hot and forgot to call in to let the others know he wouldn't be joining. As the others shrugged it off, Ahnger's twin wasn't too fast on tossing the matter. So the others wouldn't overheard them, he joined Ahnger and kept close so they could whisper without any prying ears.

"What's up?"

"Adam lied."

Sohrrow's expression went blank. "Um, isn't that, I don't know, impossible for him?" he asked.

"Yeah. I asked if he was cool and he said he just overworked himself. I know Adam. The male always takes care of himself. Something like that couldn't happen in a million years. Something's bugging Adam and he won't spill."

"Then get him to. It can't be that hard. You guys spent three decades together."

"And not once in those decades did Adam tell me anything of his past. Besides those years, I don't know a thing about who he was back in the days. Now something is making him act out of character and I don't like it."

Promising his twin they would talk about it later, the males got in the Escalade with the others to go on their patrol. The two weren't the only ones nervous. The darkness picked up on the lie and was pacing around in its world. Maybe it was time to ask Adam some questions about his past. Ahnger knew too well what secrets one kept caused on the person. It actually killed him when it came to the curse. He hoped like hell whatever kind of secrets Adam was holding wouldn't lead to that.

* * *

><p>Edynn was sitting on the couch watching TV when Rebekah appeared by the stairs. Her cousin was only wearing a shirt which wasn't hers with her clothes in her hands. Messing with her messy hair, the female turned around to find her cuz eyeing her suspiciously.<p>

"What?"

"You didn't come home. I was just wondering where you were."

"Out. Just like you."

"So…should I meet the guy?"

Rebekah opened her mouth for a smart remark before closing it. Smile and waved her finger at her cuz. Using her own words against her, Rebekah strutted over to the couch and jumped over it. Edynn held up her arms to protect her face as her cousin's feet nearly hit her nose. The female stretched like a cat and slouched all over the couch. When Edynn attempted to move her legs off of her, she caught a glimpse at the bundle of clothes on the floor and saw Rebekah's panties on the top. She left the legs where they were.

The two remained on the couch watching a terrible movie playing on Syfy when Rebekah couldn't take much more of the movie. Collecting her clothes and rolling off the couch, she told her cuz she'd be in her room if she needed anything. After Rebekah closed the door to her room with the follow up of loud music, Edynn reached over for her phone on the coffee table to check it.

No new calls.

Edynn palmed her phone as she contemplated in calling Adam. The sun had gone down an hour ago. He always called to let her know to meet him after his patrol or early when he had the night off. Tonight he hadn't called once and that worried Edynn. Ever since she sat down to see what was on, her eyes always wandered to her phone which rested without disturbance on the coffee table.

She would call him. The female would call him to see if things were alright and if he wanted to meet up tonight or not. It would be the right thing to do since they were friends. All she would be doing was checking in on him.

Flipping her phone open and going through her contact, she stopped when Adam's name popped up and pressed the dial button. The phone rang for a while and was slightly shocked when the call from the last ring to voicemail. Edynn hung up without leaving one. After closing her phone and laying it on her lap, the female fiddled with her thumbs before taking her phone to redial the number. Again she waited for someone picked when Adam did two rings before ending.

"Adam?"

"Edynn! I, uh, I am terribly sorry. You must be worried."

She kind of was. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Aye. There is no need to worry. Just a bit under the weather. You are not the only one to call on me so I appreciate the thought."

"Well, at least you feel okay." Edynn started fiddling with her ponytail. "So do you still want to meet up tonight or not? It's okay if you don't want to. We can still meet up tomorrow night."

There was a long pause that Edynn thought she lost the call.

"Aye. I think I can manage a visit. See you soon."

Edynn hung up and made her way upstairs. She stopped in front of Rebekah's room first to let her know she would be out and her cousin just waved her hand as she went back to sharpening her scythes. Quickly changing into a pair of jeans and a blue long sleeved blouse, the female ran a comb through her hair and managed to make her French braid before putting her shoes on and grabbing her phone. Once the female was ready, she dematerialized from the apartment and appeared in her unusual spot across from the coffee shop.

Adam was already inside.

Staring at the male, Edynn wandered if he was having a good day since he got to the shop so fast. The female darted across the street and entered the shop behind a couple and would've waved at Adam when she stopped by the door. Adam sat in his spot staring out the window with his chin probed up on his hand. His hair looked like he just got out of bed and he didn't have his case by his side. Wearing faded jeans and a wrinkled shirt, it looked as if the male grabbed whatever was near and wore them.

Adam continued to stare out the window when Edynn sat down in her seat and placed her phone on the table. She even called his name and he still stared. When Edynn reached over to touch his arm, Adam actually jumped as if she startled him and apologized for startling her. He removed his shades to rub his eyes and placed them back on.

"Adam?"

"Sorry. Haven't been myself today."

Now Edynn was worried. Adam kept moving his head back and forth at the window and her like he couldn't keep his gaze on something. Rubbing his hands on his pants, his breathing sounded off since they came in short breaths. And when Edynn touched him, the male's arms had been sweaty.

"Maybe you should go see the Brotherhood," she suggested. "I'll come with you if you want me to," she followed up. More than likely they would know who she was but she didn't care. Something wasn't right with Adam and he was trying to act like nothing was wrong.

"I am fine." Edynn could hear the lie clear as day. This strange behavior of Adam's was making him lie to her and it only made her worry worsen.

"Adam, you can talk to me. I promise anything you say won't leave this place. You have my word."

The male fidgeted in his seat and rubbed his hands on his legs faster. She could feel his eyes shift over to her before retreating back to the window. Watching him act so different made Edynn reach out again and take his hand into hers. She felt him tense under her touch but didn't pull away. The female waited patiently for Adam in hopes of him telling her what was wrong.

"I…I cannot," he finally said. "You do not wish to here this."

"Please, Adam. You helped me more than you can imagine. Let me help you this time."

"Nay. I cannot pull you into this."

Edynn wrapped the male's hand in hers and gave him a tight squeeze. She would listen to what he wished to say. She would be there like he had. It was Edynn's turn to be the strong one for Adam."

"Och, Edynn. I fear my past will find me though it has not in a very long time."

"You past?"

"Aye and tis not a good one. Horrors I have ran from still haunt me to where I fear I may find them at my doorsteps. This life I have created here is too good to be true. The Brotherhood, my friends, you. I dread I may wake up and find myself alone in some place far from civilization."

Now Adam was shaking. He was shaking so hard he was making Edynn's shake as well. What he was telling was scaring him and her as well. But she kept a brave face as she listened with an open heart.

"A darkness had loomed over my family for as long as I can remember. I was born in a time where death would've come to us if we had not hid our beliefs. This period also showed no mercy to bastards like myself. My existence brought shame to those close to me and I feared for the day something might reach out and destroy us. Then that evil did as I predicted and came after me. I have been running for so long I do not know peace without destruction behind it. That is what ails me. I have created this new life for myself and still cower in knowing the evil might find me one day and take what I hold dear."

Clutching Edynn's hands hard, Adam shook for a while until he willed himself to stop. They sat in silence for a long time the shop was close to empty. It was around that time when Adam released Edynn and leaned back in his chair.

"Adam, I—"

"I have told you what I have not told anyone in four hundred years."

Edynn placed her hands on her lap. Her mind was still reeling over what the male had told her. She remembered at the gala how he told her the sixteen hundred paintings reminded him of home. History wasn't the female's strong suite but understood children born out of wedlock were frowned upon in society. Adam's mother had been mother so human society must've been as ruthless as her own would have been to bastards.

Then there was this great fear of something coming after Adam which sounded connected to him and his family. This fear had forced the male to run without knowing the joys of life that surrounded him. When he told her this was the first time he's spoken to anyone of his past, Edynn worried deeply about how none of the Brothers knew about this. She wanted to go and tell the males about Adam. It was only her promise which kept her seated no matter how much she wanted to go.

"Adam, surely this evil you speak of no longer exists."

"There are days where I believe that as well. I pin what little hope I have on the belief. But I cannot trick myself for long. It is still out there and it will find me one day. All I can do is pray to the gods I am fast enough when I need to leave."

Leave! He couldn't. Adam couldn't leave her. Especially after telling her this.

"Adam," she said with confidence. "You need to tell the Brotherhood. I know you're going to tell me no but you must. If you're right and something is after you, they must know so they can help. You are a Brother just like them. They will defend you no matter what as long as you tell them what's going on. And if you need help, I will be there by your side when you tell them."

Adam was about to speak but the female cut him off. "No but. You say you made a life here? Nothing should force you to abandon it. This is your home now and you have a right to stay. There are people who care dearly of you. You said your friend called? Surely he and the other Brothers are worried about you. That shows you that you're no longer alone. You just need to take a leap of faith. I know I would. So do it. Tell them what you have told me. Don't be forced to leave when you clearly want to stay."

When Adam removed his shades to punch his eyes, he placed the shades on the table. He then used both hands to rub both of his eyes before running his hand through his hair. Edynn thought for a second she might actually get to see his eyes only to be disappointed when he put them on after he was done.

"Aye. I think you are right. Perhaps it is time for the others to know."

Edynn's eyes lit up. She got through to the male. He was no longer shaking and moving around. Sitting across from her was the same male she met at the gala all those nights ago. Composed with a hint of confidence in his voice, the Adam she knew was back and ready to tell those of his past.

Since the shop was close to closing, Adam decided to tell the others tomorrow night and Edynn happily told him she would be there for him. It seemed the male gained more confidence by her promise.

The both of them stood and made their way over to the door where Adam held it open for Edynn to walk through. They headed across the street to the spot where Edynn usually came and left. She watched as Adam tensed in preparation to dematerialize and watched as it worked. Edynn was just about to do the same thing when her hands patted her pants only to find them empty. Doing another pat down in case she wasn't feeling right, the female realized her phone was still at the shop.

Rushing over to the shop, she knocked on the door which the employee just locked and pointed to her phone which was in plain sight. The employees quickly grabbed Edynn's phone and opened the door long enough to hand it over. The female thanked the human and turned to head back over when she decided to take a right to the alley right next to the coffee shop. It was right there and she wanted to get home before Rebekah would worry.

Edynn darted over to the alley and took a few steps deeper to make sure no one walking by would notice her disappearing. With her phone in her hand and closing her eyes, Edynn focused her mind on the apartment.

She never saw the steel pipe hitting her on the head.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Rebekah paced around in the living room. One hand on her cell phone and biting the nails on the other, the female went from wall to wall. The living room windows were UV protected so the sun casted a shadow as she moved around. Stopping in the middle of the room, she brought her phone up to make sure she hasn't missed any calls since the last time she checked it which was two minutes ago.

This wasn't like Edynn.

When Rebekah's clock went off to tell her the sun was up, she went to her cuz's room to see if she was in and found it empty. The female went downstairs thinking Edynn was down there doing something only to find the first floor empty as well. Rebekah even checked her training area even though she knew Edynn wasn't in there. Thoroughly checking the apartment from top to bottom, Rebekah got this uneasy feeling in her stomach.

Unable to hold stand around and do nothing, the female decided to call Edynn's phone. She nearly dropped it when it went straight to voicemail. One rule the two came up with was to always have their phones on in case of emergencies.

Rebekah hit the redial button and groaned when the call went to voicemail. She tried a third and fourth time only to receive the same results so she called up someone else. The phone this time rung for a while and was picked up after the fifth ring. Before the person could say a greeting, Rebekah told the person that Edynn wasn't picking up. Her voice sounded a little hysterical so the person asked where she told Rebekah was at last and promised to call when they got there.

Hanging up and returning back to her pacing, Rebekah hoped as hell her cuz forgot to call.

* * *

><p>Hearing Rebekah's worry kicked Sam into gear. He and the female had been getting close that he had given her his number if she ever needed anything. Getting a call only after daybreak wasn't a good sign. After she told him Edynn wasn't home or picking up, Sam remembered the coffee shop she had him drive to and told her to wait for his call.<p>

Sam slammed the truck door behind him as he got out and made his way over to the shop. The human had waited across the street for a couple of hours since the shop was still closed. Pushing the door open and stepping inside, the only people were the employees getting ready for the day. A lady at the cashier welcomed Sam as he approached the counter. Instead of ordering coffee, Sam pulled out his phone and flipped to a picture of Edynn.

"Have you seen this young lady?"

The smile on the cashier faded and took a look at the picture. She then called someone over to see if he recognized Edynn and nodded. He told Sam that she and another man were regulars on the night shift and that he saw them a few times. Both of the employees asked why Sam was asking questions and he told them he was a friend of the family. When he asked about last night, the man told Sam that she and Adam left right before closing but she came back to get her phone. The employee said the two usually walked across the street to leave except that Edynn walked down the street to the right after collecting her phone.

Thanking the two for their help, Sam left the shop and headed in the same direction the employee pointed. It was only a few steps when he noticed the alley. Scanning the area with sharp eyes and determining he was the only one around, Sam stepped into the shadows of the alley. In the distance he saw another alley connecting to the one he was in thought it was nicely hidden from view. The human cocked his head up just to get a look when he noticed a camera pointed towards the alley.

Sam took a step back to get a better view on where it was pointed.

Something crunched under his shoes.

Bringing his head down to see what he stepped on, Sam went into soldier mode when he saw a crushed cell phone under him.

Sam wiped out his phone and hit speed dial.

"What. The. Hell?" bit out V.

"Don't fucking Sam me," Sam snapped. His tone got the male to shut up. "I need you to hack into a camera. Now." The human gave Vishous the address of the coffee shop and partial numbers he could get from the side of the camera. He told V to make it fast and call him immediately before hanging up.

Going down to his knees to check out the damage, the only thing Sam could salvage was the memory card. This probably wasn't something Rebekah wanted to hear. The female would just have to wait until V called back with his find. Sam prayed like hell this wasn't what it looked like.

* * *

><p>Vishous hung up after writing down what Sam told him. Behind him was Jane since the human had woken the two up from his random call. The male was ready to tell Sam to call later when he spoke back. The human's voice sounded like orders a general would give soldiers to follow. It was his voice which woke V up.<p>

Soon Butch and Marissa joined the two at the computers. The cop stepped behind V and told him he could hear Sam in their room. V quickly told him he had called the male as he got the rest of the numbers for the security camera. Hacking into the system, everyone was watching the live feed which meant they saw Sam.

V called up the human and put the phone on speaker when the human took the call.

"What are we looking for?"

"Rewind the feed two to three hours ago."

Doing as he was told, V went back through the feed to the time Sam gave him. At first he thought the human was losing it when both he and the others drew in close when they saw Edynn heading into the alley. Everyone had sworn not to mention they knew about the two. Only Ahnger got to act suspicious since he told the others it would seem out of character if he wasn't hounding Adam about the call. This must've been the place where the two met after Adam's patrol.

V and Butch watched carefully as Edynn went into the alley. They noticed she went in too far as if hoping to avoid any eyes when she dematerialized. The female was so far in the alley that she had been unaware of the other alley connected to the one she was in. Right when she turned around and closed her eyes, Vishous knocked his seat over when he stood up while Jane and Marissa muffled their cries.

Coming out of the alley were _lessers_.

Being at the wrong place at the wrong time, Edynn was struck from behind by a _lesser _using a pipe. The female went down and didn't get up. Then five more _lessers _came out from their hiding spot and dragged Edynn to where they came from. Only seconds later did a van drive out of the alley towards the camera and disappeared from view.

"Shit," Butch hissed.

"Tell me," spoke up Sam from his end. "I'm staring at her phone smashed to pieces. Was she taken?"

V took the phone off of speaker when Butch started calling the other Brothers on their phones to wake them up.

"Call Ahnger and get over to Adam's right now. He needs to know _lessers _took his female."


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

The pounding in Edynn's head woke her up. Opening her eyes, the female blinked slowly since all she saw was darkness around her. It took her a while to convince herself she was awake but couldn't see anything. When Edynn brought her hands to her center to push herself up, something clinking against the concrete stopped her along with the returning pain. She reached for her head only to feel her other hand being forced to move as well. The clinking sound continued when she tried to separate her harms. Something cold was clasped tight around her wrists and bound by something that sounded like a chain.

Edynn stayed on her side as she brought both of her hands up to her head and looked at her fingers. Even with her in the dark, she could still make out the color of blood covering her fingers. Then she dimly remembered getting hit on the head from something before going unconscious. Now she was in this dark place with no clue of her location with her hands shackled.

Reaching out with her hands, there was nothing but floor so Edynn crawled along its freezing surface until her fingertips touched a wall. Using it as support, she brought herself up and rested her back against the wall. Blood dripped alongside her eye so she wiped it away only to feel a steady drip on the other side of her face. The female stopped wiping her face and steadied her panicked breathing. She could get out of this situation. All she had to do was dematerialize and she would be free. So closing her eyes, Edynn imagined the safety of the apartment and herself in it. But when she opened her eyes, all that greeted her was the surrounding darkness. Before she could try again, the coolness against her back registered something. Using her hands to touch around, Edynn felt cold steel behind her cut up in rectangular boxes, almost the size of deposit boxes. Edynn drew her knees to her chest and rested her head on her knees as blood dripped on her jeans for she knew she was trapped in a vault.

She had heard about vampires being killed by _lessers _or worse. Rebekah told her about the unlucky souls who would be taken prisoner and tortured for any information on their kind or the Brotherhood. With the knowledge of the enemy's cruel tactics, Edynn wouldn't go anywhere unless there was a big crowd around just in case she needed to be seen by someone or with Rebekah. But after meeting Adam, she always felt safe around the male so there wasn't really any problem staying in large groups. A Brother had been with her all the times she went out and would wait until they both left safely.

Adam.

He didn't know she didn't go straight home. The male didn't know she went back to the coffee shop to get her phone. Adam didn't know she went to a different location to dematerialize home. For all he knew, she might as well be in bed asleep.

Edynn tightened her hold around her legs. She couldn't believe that. Surely Rebekah noticed her missing and called someone. If she contacted the Brotherhood, there was no doubt in her mind Adam knew of her disappearance. He would be out there looking for her with her cousin and the other Brothers. They would somehow find her location and save her before the worst came to mind.

Adam would find her.

The sound of something spinning and opening came from the opposite side of the room. Edynn pressed her eyes hard against her knees to protect herself from the light. Hearing footsteps head right towards her, she peeked to see who it was when the person grabbed her by her braid and threw her to the ground. Edynn went into a ball position as the person kicked her in the ribs repeatedly.

"I think she's awake, Mr. R."

"Just wanted to make sure the bitch wasn't pulling a fast one." The _lesser _purposely missed her ribs and kicked Edynn in the chin. She sniffled her sobs as she brought her chained hands up to protect her face and curled into a tighter ball.

"Fuck, man. This female is too pretty. I bet you a hundred bucks she has no info on the Brotherhood," said the same _lesser_ as he dug the heel of his boot in Edynn's leg. She locked her jaw tight so they wouldn't hear her whimper in pain even though she couldn't prevent the tears from spilling out.

The _lesser _removed his heel only to start kicking Edynn again. This time she did cry out when another foot hit her in the back. Another foot joined in as they kicked Edynn in the shoulders and occasionally her bleeding head. All she could do was cry in silence as they continued to kick her.

"Hey, bitch. You listening?" A kick to the head made her cringe. "You know anything about the Brotherhood?" the _lesser _asked in a mockingly way.

"Told you man," said the _lesser _who kept kicking her in the ribs. "She's too pretty to know shit. I think we wasted a catch here. Let's just kill her and find another fucker to mess with. Surely they'll know more than her."

Edynn swallowed her sobs as she listened to every word the _lessers _were saying. They had taken her thinking she knew anything useful about the Brotherhood. Now they were talking about killing her since they thought she knew nothing.

The kicks stopped all too suddenly. Having a moment of relief, Edynn relaxed a bit to feel her body. She flinched in pain from her new bruises so she didn't try to move. All she could do at the moment was listen to her fate to be decided.

One of the _lessers_ wrapped his hand in her braid and jerked her up. Edynn kept her eyes closed even when she felt him grip her by the chin and tossed her head from side to side. When he released her, Edynn went back to her ball position and used her arms to shield her eyes so she could look at them.

"Maybe she can be of use," one mumbled.

"How?" questioned another.

"Well, I think we can all agree she's pretty. When was the last time we caught a female with good looks like hers? I think she might hold some use if we keep her around."

A _lesser _grabbed the chain connecting her wrists and jerked Edynn on her back, forcing her to look at the evil smiles of the _lessers_. Her vision blurred from her tears and her breathing became ragged as she heard laughs coming from the _lessers_. Edynn cried out as one gripped her hard on the shoulder and ripped the sleeve of her blouse. Feeling the cold touch on her skin made her cower.

Edynn began a pointless struggle as she watched one _lesser _reached for his belt and went down on his knees. The _lesser _holding her chain went in front of her, forcing her arms to bend over her head. The third stood and laughed as he watched his friend reached for the button of her jeans. Out of fear, Edynn actually managed to kick him in the face. Cursing as he clutched his nose, the _lesser _got up and punched Edynn in the face. Her head smacked in the concrete and black spots swam around her vision.

"Seems we got ourselves a fighter here. We'll fix that very soon."

Feeling her jeans being jerked from under her waist and down her legs, Edynn closed her eyes and held her breath as she felt her jeans being removed from her ankles. She bit down hard on her bottom lip as the _lesser _grabbed her legs and spread them wide. The taste of blood touched her tongue when Edynn felt the _lesser _grab her panties and forcefully ripped them off her skin.

Even though Edynn had her eyes firmly shut, a sharp tug from her braid forced her to open them. Three mockingly faces greeted her as the _lesser _behind her held her braid and jerked her head to face the one in front of her. Edynn tried to wiggle back but another tug from her braid kept her in place.

"See?" laughed the _lesser _between her legs. "It hurts more when you fight. Just relax. I'll make you feel good in a second."

Edynn screamed.

* * *

><p>Adam reached over for his phone on the coffee table and rubbed his eyes to see who was calling him so early. Yawning out loud and sitting up, he flipped open the phone since it was Ahnger calling.<p>

"Aye?" he yawned.

"Adam, get your ass up and get dressed. Sam will be at your doorsteps in ten minutes or less."

The male's hard voice wasn't what Adam expected.

"What is wrong?"

There was a deep silence which didn't settle well with Adam. He asked his friend again what was wrong when all he got was a shaky sigh.

"I don't know how to say this so I'll just say it. Edynn was taken by a group of _lessers_."

It was Adam's turn to go silent. The male's body went still like a stone. With his ear pressed against the phone, the only sound coming from Ahnger's end was tiny hints of static. There wasn't so much as a breath coming from Adam's side.

"What?"

"Edynn. Her cousin, Rebekah, called Sam to go check up on her since she knew the both of you guys met at a coffee shop. Sam found her phone crushed and V went through the security to find the abduction. They took her only a few minutes after you two parted. We're already two to three hours behind on this so we need you here now."

When Adam stayed silent, Ahnger sighed again. "We all knew you were meeting her, Adam. I made the others swear not to tip you off since I knew you would shy away from this if you knew we knew. We all noticed you changing for the best when you met Edynn. I know this is the last thing you wanted to hear but I had to tell you. I know you care deeply for the female so that's why it's me breaking the news. Sam will be there soon. He'll take you the mansion. The Brothers are waiting for you."

After Ahnger hung up, the only thing Adam heard was the beeping sound. The male didn't notice himself closing the phone or placing it back down on the table. His mind was blank as he stood up and walked around the couch he had been resting on. Nothing registered to Adam as he stood in the middle of the cabin.

He bowed his head and took in a long breath. He tipped his head back with his eyes closed.

Adam released a might roar and a hurricane erupted around him.

* * *

><p>Minutes after Sam arrived at the cabin he called Ahnger to over. The sun was still up so only the male could come to see why the human was adamant for his presence. When Ahnger appeared in front of the cabin, his hands went for the handles of his blades which were strapped to his waist. The male scanned the area to see if there were any enemies only to find Sam's truck parked a few feet away. Ahnger looked back at the cabin with one hand still on his handle.<p>

Every window was blown out.

Taking one step at a time, the wood under Ahnger's feet creaked because the wood was split. Each step the male took creaked because there were sharp slices riddled all over the cabin. It was when he got to the doorframe where he gasped.

Everything was sliced to smithereens.

Sam looked up from his kneeling position at Ahnger who stared at the inside. All of the furniture were either lodged in the walls or scattered around since they were in pieces. Wood from the ceiling and walls hung limply all around as if something sharp had been taken at them. Half of the stairs had collapsed with the railing from the second floor in the kitchen. The door leading of Ahnger's old room was nothing but pieces of wood hanging on the bolts.

"What the hell happened here?"

"Don't know. But it was like this when I got here."

Taking another look around, all Ahnger saw was destruction. He would've thought nothing was salvageable when his eyes noticed a painting on its nail untouched. It was the same painting Adam said a friend got for him.

Edynn must've gotten him that painting.

"Where's Adam?"

Sam ran his hand through is hair and groaned. "Not here," said the human. "I checked your room and the upstairs after getting on the stairs. There's no sign of him. His clothes are still here and so is his bow and quiver." Sam paused for a second and looked at Ahnger like he wanted to say something. The male nodded for him to speak his piece. "All the glass has been blown out, not in. Since this destruction looks fresh, I think Adam did this. Wind could defiantly do this after seeing what he can do."

Ahnger wasn't about to say it but that was what he had been thinking. The male continued to keep things to himself but one could figure out how much damage wind could do if focused. It could be twice as bad if it was casted around without a single thought.

When Ahnger asked if Sam told the Brothers, the human said he was the first person he called. Ahnger was glad to being the first to let known. He made a crucial error in calling Adam. The male should've told him face to face about Edynn's abduction and helped Adam from this apparent outburst. Now not only did the Brotherhood have a missing female, they now had an AWOL Brother out there.

And from what Ahnger was looking at, there was no doubt in his mind the Brotherhood would start seeing a body count in the near future.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Old Country, December 27, 1596

A loud roaring sound shook Adam from his sleep. Sitting up and pushing the sheets from him, Adam rubbed his eyes and looked around his room. The cabin was dark since it was the middle of the night. Down the hall was his grandson's room. He had put the boy to sleep not long ago. But as he thought of his grandson, Adam knew his daughter's room was empty and cold.

The memory of the pyre burning came to mind.

Adam remembered when Esther showed signs of sickness and she wasn't the only one. Few of the villagers ailed from the same sickness. Adam was glad his grandson had been spared but feared for his daughter. Those who had gotten sick did not favor well to where most of them died within weeks. Esther was a fighter so the sickness lasted longer until the gods reclaimed one of their own two nights ago.

It was last night when both Adam and his grandson watched Esther's body burn on the pyre deep in the woods on a snowy night.

He knew his daughter didn't want to leave her son. Esther loved her child with all her heart no matter what happened with his father. Adam stayed by his mother's side even when his grandfather told him not to. The boy spoke with his mother every day and slept by her every night no matter how sick she was. Adam was thankful he had taken his grandson from the room while he slept when he noticed his daughter had passed away.

As Adam rubbed his hair, he jumped when a block of snow hit his window. Getting up and walking barefoot on the wooden floor, the human stood in front of his window and squinted to see what caused the snow to move. It was another snowy night with a little gust so it wasn't strong enough to send a complete block in the air. However, as Adam drew nearer to the window, the hairs on his skin stood up when he saw what caused it.

In the forest was a huge whirlwind.

Forgetting his boots, Adam snatched his bo which was next to his bed and ran out of the cabin straight to the woods. He barely made it past the trees when a gust of wind nearly sent him in the air. Adam brought his arms up to shield his face as both wind and snow soared past him. Feeling his feet slide through snow, Adam waved his bo and the earth below him formed a wall to protect him from the wind.

It was the wind that cared a faint scream.

Adam blinked and the earthy wall crumbled in front of him. Dashing through the falling soil, the human ducked behind a wide tree before running to another one to protect him from the attacking wind. Adam continued this tactic with the occasional help of the earth being an anchor for his bo to hold onto. But as he grew closer to the whirlwind, it seemed as if the earth had little hold for him to hold on. The wind was so strong that even the trees showed signs of uproot.

The scream came again and it was clearer.

Since Adam got the idea he was close to the source of this whirlwind, the human took shelter behind a tree and closed his eyes. Just then he heard the earth begin to shift under his feet all around him. With a single thought, the earth shot up in jagged rocks to high they nearly outreached the trees. Soaring high in the sky, they both provided shelter and contained the whirlwind.

Using his new terrain to get to the center of the whirlwind, Adam decided to walk slowly since his rocks were protecting him. Making his way to his rocks and peering through the gaps, his eyes softened at the sight in front of him before placing his bo against the rock and stepping out in the open.

Sitting on his knees and screaming to the sky was Adam.

With every step Adam took, the closer the earth drew around the human until he was standing behind his grandson. There was still wind blowing from the boy and it was thanks to the earth with kept Adam rooted. The boy's body shook as he screamed a ragged scream as he cursed the gods. He cursed the gods for taking his mother from him at such a young age.

Last night there had been no tears of sorrow. Both Adam and his grandson held strong faces as the fire burned. Tradition was that a person showed shame for the deceased during funeral rights. Adam had burned his wife's body without shedding one tear and did the same for his daughter. He had explained the tradition to his grandson and felt a sense of pride that Adam did as told. But now here was his grandson on the verge of revealing to the world what he and his remaining family were.

"Adam," he said with a calm voice.

The boy didn't look over. Instead, his dug his fists into the snow and bowed his head. His body shook again and Adam heard his grandson sniffle. He couldn't but help look over his grandson's shoulder to see the snow stained by his tears.

Tears that no human could ever cry.

"Adam."

"Go away!" Another blast of wind hits the human. "Just go away!"

"Adam, calm yourself!"

The boy screamed and Adam went down to his knees to protect himself from the wind attacks. Clearly both up and down counted for nothing for the blast almost knocked him backwards onto his back. Having the earth swallow his feet so he wouldn't fly away, Adam leaned forward and created handled from the earth to hold on as his grandson continued to throw around the wind in his fit.

Cursing at no apparent person, Adam released his hold on the earth and took that last step towards his grandson before taking him in his arms. The wind sliced through his clothes and drew blood but he held on. The whirlwind seemed to spike all of sudden and snow swirled around like a white tornado. Trees were knocked down from around and dragged across the snowy earth. But as the tempest grew, Adam could somehow feel it begin to dissipate. His feeling was correct when the whirlwind began to slow before shattering in the center. The snow which had been kicked up drifted in the sky before falling back down. Soon it was only the sky which covered the earth with snow.

Adam held his grandson close as the boy cried. It would fit him to cry for his mother for he had loved her deeply. His mother had been his light and strength during his eight years of life. Everything he did had been for her happiness. Now she was with the gods.

"Come now," said Adam. His grandson shook his head against his chest. "Adam, we must head back."

"I am no Adam," the boy sniffled.

Drawing back to see his grandson face, his cheeks were smeared with red since he managed to sniffle his tears back.

"Doona say that. You have the blood of every Adam before you running through your veins. Doona say something so lightly."

"But tis true. How may I call myself Adam if I canna protect those close to me?"

So that was what it was. As an Adam, there was a sense of duty to be strong for the family no matter what. Adam had been strong for his wife and when his daughter came back to him with the next of their line. He had been strong as he helped raise his grandson in this world and taught him the ways his father taught him. The only fault was that Adam was still a boy. A boy who thought it was his fault for his mother's death and had no right to the name which was his right of birth.

"Adam, doona blame yourself for this. Twas your mother's time to join those before us. She is now with your grandmother, awaiting for the day we will be reunited. Soon we will join them. But for now, we must live for them. You must continue to live or you will bring nothing but shame to your mother."

Adam sniffed as he rubbed his eyes. The red smeared on his face so Adam stopped his grandson from wiping. Wrapping his arms around the boy's body, Adam took a deep breath as he stood up with his grandson in his arm. His grandson was heavy but he did not complain. All Adam heard was a few more sniffles before there was no sound at all.

Shifting his weight around, Adam began his journey back to the cabin with his grandson in his arms who cried himself to sleep. The human knew the both of them would go through some hard times later but was there to help his grandson adjust to the loss. He had when he lost his wife. Adam would continue to train his son but also show him how to tend the land and hunt. Having such skills will help him in live and much more when he found a wife of his own. The human knew his grandson would find a woman to love and start a family. The woman would mend his broken heart with love and bring joy to his life when his grandson would hold his first son who would bear the name of Adam.

There was always a woman out in the world for an Adam. It may not be now but there would one day be the perfect match for his grandson when he was ready. That was the lore of the decedents of Shadoh. Every Adam found their match when the time was right. With his grandson sleeping in his arms, Adam prayed to the gods to find a woman who would redeem his grandson of this dark world and become his light for the future.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Six weeks later…

"This is insane."

Standing in a warehouse was the Brothers. They looked around in disbelief for this was the fifth lead they followed which ended up with a pile of bodies on the floor. Littered on the floor were _lessers_. All of their faces were frozen in a screaming position with their bodies riddled with bullets. Just like the other hideouts the Brothers found, it seemed as if the enemy turned on one another and killed every single _lesser _under the same roof. This was the same since there wasn't a single bastard alive.

As the males began checking the area for anything to help them, the group had Mehrcy, Victoria, Sohrrow and Ahnger who were both inside and out around the warehouse in hopes of catching a scent. The hosts of the curse had been very active in the search for Edynn and they had yet to find anything which would help them get closer to the female. And speaking of the extra help, standing in the center of the warehouse glaring at the bodies was Rebekah.

It wasn't long before the female inserted herself in the search for her cousin. No one except for Sam knew about the female so they told her to sit tight for now. Things didn't go as planned for the males when they found her hunting the _lessers_. The first night they caught her using her chained scythes expertly and leaving one of the _lessers _alive to interrogate. Then everyone was surprised when it was Sam who drove her around town in search for the enemy.

Since the cat was out of the bag about Rebekah's nightly hunts, Wrath had no other choice but to have her join the Brothers to keep an eye on her in case she did something foolish. So when there was so much as a rumor about _lessers _knowing Edynn's whereabouts, the female was the first to head into battle with the others right behind her. Too bad every lead or _lesser _they found always ended up butchered.

No one had the slightest clue as to why the _lessers _were turning on one another but it wasn't helping them with their search. The _lesser _that told them of this location was half crazy, sputtering about how this monster was going around causing chaos in its wake. It said that it would come crashing in _lesser _hideouts and that was when they all began firing at one another. The only reason why the _lesser _was alive was because it ran but not fast enough. Before Butch inhaled it, the bastard didn't make sense when it said it felt like the monster had been scrambling its brain looking for something. Then it laughed hysterical like it lost its mind before killing itself.

Now they stood in the location of the crazed _lesser _told them about to find the same carnage.

As Ahnger entered, he looked up to see Sam head over to Rebekah. The human told her something where she looked at him before shaking her head and saying something back at him. They spoke in hushed voices for a while until the female left. Sam stood there, clutching his hands into fists before walking to the opposite side of the warehouse.

"Smell anything?" asked Tohr.

Ahnger shook his head. "Smells like fucking baby powder here," he growled.

"That's not what I'm asking."

"I know. My answer is the same like the other five fucking times."

Tohrment was asking Ahnger if the male caught the scent of Adam.

Right when the _lessers _started turning was when the male disappeared. For six whole weeks no one saw him. He just vanished without a trace. Ahnger worried the most for his old friend. With his bow and quiver at the mansion, many wondered what Adam would do without his weapons since he didn't know how to use a gun or was still considered an amateur fighting hand to hand. They kept a close eye on the weather in case of spotting any sudden air temperature disturbance in the area since all they could rely on was the male using his wind ability.

No such luck.

The Brotherhood were torn in half. They were looking for a female who probably wasn't alive while keeping an eye out for a Brother who might be out there on a rampage. With all of these bodies piling up, there was just too much for the Brotherhood to handle.

It took a while for Butch to clean up the mess even with the help of V but they finished when it was time to head back to the mansion. Rebekah was staying with Sam so the two headed for his truck which was parked in the front with the other rides. Ahnger and his family got in their own rides since they would be heading back to the estate while the others went the other way. Mehrcy told Tohr they would be at the mansion the next night the same time before heading out to find any more leads. As they climbed in their vehicles, Ahnger looked out the window and blew his breath against the glass.

"Adam," he whispered. "Where are you?"

* * *

><p>High noon came over Caldwell. People kept to their schedules like it was any other day. Vehicles drove down roads while buildings tended to their businesses. Some buildings were closed for renovations and some closed for demolition. There were also some buildings closed but stayed in their original spots.<p>

One of those buildings was an abandoned bank.

Standing across the street was Adam. Standing in the shadows casted by the building he was standing next to, he faced the bank with his shades covering his eyes. His hair had grown past his ears and stuck to the back of his neck and his bangs hung in front of his eyes while he now had a five o'clock shadow. Wearing clothes which desperately needed a wash, the male stood still as a statue in the shadow of the building.

Before the sun had come up, Adam had found a _lesser _hideout with about thirty members of the enemy. Like the other hideouts he found, the male simply kicked down the door and that was when all of the _lessers _went crazy. They turned their guns on their comrades and began shooting while Adam waited until it was all done. For those who survived the massacre, the wind took care of the rest. Adam would slice their throats using his ability except for one which he kept alive on purpose. Unlike the _lesser _who only knew the location of the warehouse, the one he kept alive knew another location of a _lesser _hideout.

From what Adam gathered from the enemy, it had been planning to head to this bank. All he could get out was that the _lesser _had heard it could have a grand time here.

There were at least twelve _lessers _in the bank. Since the number was so low, Adam stepped out of his hiding spot and approached the bank. The front was empty so the male entered in through the front door. Flimsy curtains covered the sun so it was slightly dark in the lobby. Behind the long desk and down a long hallway was a door which was closed. Behind it Adam could hear laughing and conversations.

Adam approached the door silently. Once he was standing with his nose close to the door, he listened as the _lessers _were unaware of his presence. The _lessers _talked about pointless things such as sports and the fight last night. One spoke out about tonight's rounds when the others moaned in agreement and went back to talking. Adam figured this might be a nice group to get information out of when something groaned loud before shutting. The male rolled back on his heels and found an old map. Behind this door was the office area that had a vault on the far end of the room.

"Dude," said a _lesser_. "What did you do to your bottle?"

"The bitch wouldn't stay still. So I gave her a good whack."

Adam tensed.

"Well, don't kill her just yet. I haven't had a good fuck in a while so I'd like to get my turn in. And I think we need to get a male in here for her to feed on. The guys from last night said they liked her and would bring some more tonight." There was some shuffling around like someone was standing. "I hope you didn't damage her too much. Any of you guys want to join?"

"Fuck yeah," one said.

"Might as well fuck the bitch while we get the chance until tonight," said a third. "How many guys did Mr. D say he would bring? Five? Six?"

"Eight. The female's got her work cut out for her tonight. Then in the morning."

There was some laughing as the sound of three people headed for the back.

Adam kicked the door open and sent it flying off its hinges.

All the _lessers _stopped what they were doing when the male stormed in. Casually walking up to the group without looking at them, he didn't stop when the _lessers _reached for their guns. Adam continued down his path towards the vault straight ahead of him when all the _lessers _froze. Their eyes widened and mouths hung wide. They dropped their arms and stared into oblivion. Adam stepped aside the ones in his way and pushed past the three he was sure had been talking.

Grabbing the handle to the vault, the male stepped back as he opened it. The old steel door groaned like how he head it until it was wide open. Taking a step in the room, his eyes narrowed since it was so dark inside. When some of the light from the room behind him made its way inside the vault, Adam looked around until he saw something in the corner.

Adam went dead cold inside.

Running to the corner, he went down to his knees and removed his shades to see better. Bringing his hand up, Adam hesitated before touching a lock blond hair. Dried blood stained the lock while the roots held fresh blood. Adam gingerly brushed the hair aside which revealed Edynn's face.

Six weeks. Six hellish weeks since he had seen the female. Now here she was. Prisoner of the _lessers_. But as Adam got a good look at Edynn, something primal inside him snarled like a wild beast.

Edynn's face had fresh cuts like she had been hit with a bottle. Shards of the bottle were tangled in her dirty hair which was no longer in a neat braid. She laid before Adam with no clothes so he saw the bruises all over her body. Edynn clutched her hand close to her chest which was swollen with a nasty color. One of her legs held the same color of her hand except that it was far worse. Around her wrists Adam could see a matching pair of rough and bruised skin like she had been shackled for some time. She was skinny as a sign of malnourishment and the lack of blood.

And her legs were clamped shut.

Adam's breathing began to speed up until he sounded like he was hyperventilating.

They raped her. Those _lessers _raped Edynn.

Just like his mother.

Removing his jacket and draping it over her shivering body, Adam left his shades where they were and stood up. He then turned on his heels and stepped out of the vault without ever making a sound. Placing his hand on the vault's door, he pushed it close but not all the way. When Adam faced the room of paralyzed _lessers_, he knew the deaths he had been causing over the six weeks weren't good enough for them.

They deserved something far worse than bullets.

For four hundred years, Adam proved with his whole existence that he wasn't a demon's bastard.

For six weeks, the male might as well be a demon just like his father for all of the killings he had done.

For the next twenty minutes, he fully accepted his father's legacy.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

The crash startled Sam and Rebekah.

Sitting up against the headboard and looking around room, Sam reached for the light with the female on top of his chest blinking her sleepy eyes. He took one look at his watch on the nightstand to see it was still an hour before sundown and knew for sure his employees weren't around. After Edynn had been taken, Sam had rescheduled The Pack to work around his schedule. Today the bar was closed since he would pull another all-nighter with the Brothers.

Hearing the sound of a car screeching in reverse sent the human in gear. Pushing Rebekah off of him and tossing the sheets, the human reached for the gun on the nightstand and was already out the door since he was only wearing sweats. Running down the steps with his hand around the butt and finger just under the trigger, Sam brought his gun up when he was down in the bar since he and Rebekah had practically moved in to the spare room above the bar. No one was in the front so he shifted around for his gun to point at the back door. That's when he heard the sound of something grinding and shutting off followed by a serious of pounds against the steel door.

Sam jumped when a huge dent formed in the door the size of a sledgehammer. When another dent formed, the human kept the gun in one hand and jogged up to the door to unlock it. He kept the gun close when he peered open only to have the door be shoved right in his face. The door hit him so hard that Sam held his nose to make sure it wasn't broken. Bringing the gun up while holding his nose, Sam stood in front of the doorway to see who was on the other end.

The scent of baby powder was so overwhelming that Sam gagged from the stench. Then his eyes widened when the smell wasn't coming from a _lesser_.

"Rebekah!"

The female ran down the stairs with a scythe in her hand but missed the last step when she saw what Sam was staring at. Stumbling down the stairs and tossing her scythe, she ran past Sam and up to the person kicking door closed so hard it was now possible lodged in. In their arms was a huge bundle of thick blankets. Rebekah stopped in her tracks and coughed when she got a whiff of the baby powder that she had to hold her breath to lift one of the blankets up.

Sam caught her before she fell to the ground in shock. His eyes then went to the person holding the figure covered in the bundle.

Edynn.

* * *

><p>Materializing in The Pack, Ahnger looked around and found Sam leaning against the wall leading to the stairs. Seconds later Jane appeared out of thin air with her medical bag in hand. Sam pointed up the stairs and the doc made her way up. When Ahnger was about to step up, the male was surprised when Sam raised his arm and firmly stopped him with strong hand on the chest. He was even shocked when the human had the strength to push him back.<p>

"Rebekah's with her," said the human.

"You called me," Ahnger argued. "You said Adam appeared with her in his arms. I need to see him."

Sam held Ahnger back by the chest when he brought his hand up again. "He's not up there." The human nodded over to the kitchen. "And I'm not the only one who agrees he shouldn't be anywhere near the female. Go see your friend. Go see why Rebekah told me to tell you to keep him away from Edynn."

Giving Ahnger another push backwards, the male looked over his shoulder to the door leading to the kitchen. He looked back at Sam who nodded his head as he folded his arms across his chest. Since it seemed he wouldn't be going up until he saw Adam, Ahnger turned on his heels and pushed the door open. The male heard the sound of running water after the door swung back in place. Ahnger followed the sound of the water to the opposite end of the kitchen where the sinks were.

Ahnger brought his hand up to cover his nose because all he could smell was the stench of baby powder. It was so strong the male felt his stomach churn around so bad he swore he might puke. Rounding the corner, the male swallowed the bile burning in his throat when he saw what the source of the _lesser_ stench was.

Standing over the sink was Adam.

On the table next to the sink were some spare clothes neatly folded with the male's shades on top and a pile of folded towels next to the clothes. Opposite of the sink were towels soaked in black. Draped around male's legs were his clothes which were in the same state of the soaked towels.

Adam was completely soaked in _lesser _blood.

Ahnger watched as his friend wiped his black arm with the drenched towel and only removed some of the black blood. It was so thick on the male that the parts of revealed skin were being covered up by the remains on his body. Even the skin which had been covered by clothing were covered in black.

The male's appearance wasn't the only thing that made the darkness alert inside Ahnger. Black blood rippled over Adam's body which revealed bone pressing against skin. Adam had lost weight to where Ahnger could see his rib cage. After thirty years knowing the male, Ahnger felt every bone in his body scream at him that this wasn't the same Adam he knew. Standing before him drenched in _lesser _blood was a stranger.

"Adam?" spoke Ahnger.

Twisting the towel in his hand and tossing it with the used one, Adam reached for a fresh towel and began wetting it. He then brought it up to his head and that's when Ahnger saw the blood was way thicker since black oozed out of the male's hair.

"Aye?" answered the male. He was so silent Ahnger had to step closer to hear him.

"What…where have you been?"

Adam stayed silent. The sound of running water filled the kitchen.

"You found Edynn?" Ahnger tried again.

"Aye," was all Adam said. He tossed the towel now that it was soaked and still made no success in cleaning himself.

Ahnger watched his friend and asked, "When was the last time you ate?"

"I do not remember."

The male swallowed. "When was the last time you slept?" He noticed Adam's slumped shoulders and how his head bowed like it was too heavy to hold up.

"I do not remember."

"Where have—"

"I don't fucking remember!"

Adam grabbed the sink and the parts in his hand bent under pressure. The darkness bared its teeth and raised its hackles inside Ahnger that he also bared his own. A presence so vile waved around the male that Ahnger suffered an urge to get out of the kitchen as fast as possible. Now he understood why Sam told him to see the male first and why Rebekah was so against him being close to Edynn.

This wasn't the same Adam everyone knew.

"If you are done asking meaningless questions, leave me be."

Ahnger took one step at a time backwards until he bumped into a counter. He kept his eyes on Adam as he slowly turned around with his hand reaching behind him for the door. Once he felt the door did he turn around and left Adam to himself. Standing on the other side of the door was Sam in his same spot. Giving the male one look, he casted his gaze in another direction. One look at Ahnger told him all he needed to know.

The two stood in the hallway in complete silence. There was the dim sound coming from the kitchen which told them Adam was still cleaning himself. As they waited for someone to come down, Sam spoke in a low voice on how he told the Brothers about the wakeup call he received. All he could tell the males was that Adam told him an address before going into the kitchen. The human said V told him it was the location of an abandoned bank and that they would check it right when the sun went down. Sam then told Ahnger he hadn't told anyone about Adam's strange condition. He thanked the human and told him he would tell the others about his friend. Then he asked how Adam got Edynn to the bar when the sun was still up. Sam told the male that Adam crashed a truck in the back and nearly knocked down the backdoor when he got downstairs. He clarified the truck was an automatic when the male furrowed his eyebrows.

As the hallway went back to being quiet, they both perked their heads up when they heard the door open and close. Coming down the stairs without making a sound was Jane. She looked at both of guys and sighed.

"How is she?" asked Ahnger.

"Not good," was her answer. "She has a broken leg which healed wrong so we're going to have to fix that and her wrist is fractured. There are multiple bruising all over her body. I'm going to have to get an x-ray to see if there's any internal damage from the colors of her bruises in certain locations. She needs fluids since she's so weak and we need to get a male for her to feed from."

When Jane looked like she wanted to say something, Ahnger's eyes locked on the kitchen's door before looking back at the doc. There was something very important Jane wanted to say looked afraid to.

"Go ahead," Sam said. "We can take it."

"Okay." Jane stared at Ahnger when she said, "She was raped. And from what I can tell, I'm going to have to say since the day they took her."

"So what do we do now?" asked Sam since Ahnger couldn't speak at the moment.

"I'd feel better if we moved her to the mansion. It would be easier for me to monitor her recovery. And I think we should notify her family. They should know we found her."

"Sounds good."

Jane nodded and made her way back upstairs to check on the female, leaving Sam and Ahnger staring at the kitchen door.

"You said Rebekah doesn't want him near Edynn?" Ahnger questioned.

"Yeah. And by the way how he showed up at my place, I second the verdict. We haven't seen the male in six weeks. Who knows what kind of shit he's gotten himself into? What about you? Do you think he should be near her?"

It wasn't only Ahnger who spoke. The darkness was present so its voice echoed with Ahnger's. "No," they both said. If Ahnger was too anxious to be around his friend, that was a sign nobody should be close to the male. Something surrounded Adam and the best way Ahnger could describe it was evil. Something evil loomed around the male and it scared the shit not just out of Ahnger but the darkness as well.

Right now Edynn was the main concern. They would focus on helping her first. Then the male was sure everyone would want to know what the hell Adam had been up in the past weeks.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Right as the sun set, some of the Brothers went to go check out the location Sam had given them. They were armed in case any of the enemy lived or decided to check out the hideout. Nothing happened when they parked on the side of the bank or when they entered. The lobby was completely deserted except for black footsteps exiting. With their daggers by their sides, the males made their way to the office behind the desk.

Tohr opened the door only to reel back and gag. He pushed it again with his hand up against his nose. Zsadist and Phury who stood behind the male covered their noses as well before sheathing their daggers. Phride and Ehnvy did the same since it seemed there was no danger on the other side but they coughed when they caught the scent of _lesser_.

The smell got a whole lot worse when the Brothers entered the room.

Black blood smeared the floor. Bodies were scattered around the room. But it wasn't the bodies that made the Brothers queasy. It was the condition the bodies were in. Under their boots were body parts of the _lessers_. Arms, legs, innards were everywhere. And it wasn't just the removed parts that was disturbing. Every single _lesser _was barely recognizable. Faces hacked away to the bone, their bodies had been mutilated to the point where the males were lucky to recognize them as former humans.

"What the hell happened here?"

"I don't know," answered Tohrment. "All Sam said was that Adam told him of this location after arriving with Edynn."

"Do you think—" Phride paused as he raised his boot which was on top of an intestine, "do you think Adam did this?"

Tohr opened his mouth to same something but locked his jaw when his boot snapped through a bone. He looked down to see he was standing on a knee cap. The male swallowed as he stepped off the knee only to step on top of a lung. Z and Phury walked around with their eyes on the floor to watch what they stepped on as they went over to check out the bodies. Phride waited for Tohr to say something while his brother stood in his spot since there weren't any parts under him.

The male searched for words to say but he knew he didn't believe what he was thinking. Adam went missing the same day as Edynn and hadn't been seen since. Now he was back with the female and the place where she was supposedly held captive was littered with _lesser _remains. Any male would've gone off the deep end if they found their female had been taken. Z was a good example since he had been so determined in finding Bella when she was taken. However, this was too much.

This attack looked too personal.

Before Tohr could think up of anything, Phury called the males over to look at something. Phride gave the male one look to show his point was proven as he followed Tohr to the brothers with Ehnvy right behind. When Tohr asked what was so important, the male simply nodded to the body below him. At first the three didn't see what was so important until Z kicked the upper leg since the bottom half was missing.

"Is that…?"

"Really?"

"Not just this one." Z nodded to the other bodies. "Theirs are the same."

Pride and Envy tore their gaze off of the body below them to look at the others. Sure enough the others were exactly the same. Both of the brothers swallow the same time before stepping back from the body by their feet. Even Tohr had the urge to step back from this disturbing find.

"I think this," Tohr waved at the body, "answers your question."

Each _lesser _was castrated.

* * *

><p>Being touched jolted Edynn awake. Then she curled in a ball in preparation for the beating. She had made a mistake in shying away from the touch. Whenever she was obedient, the <em>lessers <em>would make it quick and lock her back in the darkness. But if she so much moved away like she just did, they would beat her with their fists or items. The last _lesser _had a beer bottle and used it on her when she accidently struggled under him.

The beating hadn't come.

Uncurling from her position to see why, she blinked a couple of times to make sure she wasn't dreaming. There was a lamp on and casted light over the female. Under her wasn't the hard floor but a bed with warm blankets covering her beaten body. And the person who touched her wasn't a _lesser_.

"Rebekah?"

Sitting in front of Edynn was her cousin.

Hand pressed to her chest, the female smiled and brought her hand from her chest like she wanted to touch Edynn but stopped when she flinched. Curling her fingers like she wanted to hold her, Rebekah could only smile as she placed her hand close to Edynn's.

"Hey," she said in a low voice. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Edynn looked down at her hand and at Rebekah's. A fleeting sensation tempted her to touch her cousin. Instead, Edynn drew her hand closer to her. There was a flicker of hurt in Rebekah's eyes but were replaced with understanding. Edynn didn't want to be touched and she would respect that.

There was a movement behind the female and Edynn felt a sense of panic only to calm down when she realized it was Sam opening the door a bit to talk to someone on the other side. Rebekah peered over her shoulder and nodded at the human who nodded back and stepped through the crack. There were some hushed voices behind the door and the sound of footsteps leaving.

Edynn was no longer in the dark vault.

The female didn't remember anything. The last memory to surface in her mind was when the _lesser _smashed the bottle against her head. Now she was in a room with her cousin by her bedside and Sam somewhere just on the other side of the door. There had been voices so that meant there were more people nearby.

Adam.

Thinking of Adam revived the sliver of hope she held during her imprisonment. Every time the _lessers _raped her and locked her in the darkness, Edynn would retreat to a fantasy of Adam walking into the vault and taking her away. Then she would wake up and repeat what she had suffered again.

"Hey, Edynn? I know you don't want to be touched but we're going to move you. Jane said it would be best if you were at the mansion. Mehrcy and Nightmahre are right outside the door waiting for us."

Edynn gripped the blankets and shook her head. Her body began to shake that Rebekah apologized in a soothing face. The female clutched her hand into a tight fist like seeing her cousin like this pained her. Since Edynn didn't want to be touched and needed to be taken to the mansion, Rebekah tried to think of something to help ease her cousin's mind. She began talking aimlessly about Edynn's favorite shows she missed and how they would have a girls' night catching up which made the female relax just a bit. As Rebekah continued to talk with no point to it, Edynn actually gave a weak laugh as her eyes began to droop. Not too soon she closed her eyes and surrendered to sleep.

After her cousin went to sleep, Rebekah waited for thirty minutes before getting up and opening the door. Sam stood on the far edge of the hallway leading down the stairs. He looked up at her and she nodded. The human waved his hand as a sign and Mehrcy appeared over the steps. Rebekah held the door open as the male walked in and went to stand by her cousin. She watched has he took out a syringe containing a sedative in it. Edynn was a sleep but no one wanted to frighten her if she accidently woke up so the best thing was to keep her asleep until they got her to the mansion. Mehrcy inserted the needle in the female's arm and injected the medicine before she could wake. Placing the empty syringe on the nightstand, the male gently picked up Edynn and made sure to be careful with her leg as he made his way over to the door.

Sam was already downstairs with Nightmahre as the two walked down the steps. The male's son saw his father and opened the back door so Mehrcy could carry Edynn outside to the running GMC. Before Rebekah joined to two, she stopped and turned around to find Ahnger leaning near the door leading to the kitchen.

"He's still in there," answered the male.

Rebekah narrowed her eyes. "I'm grateful he saved my cousin," she bit out. "But seeing the way how he came back with her, I don't trust him one bit. You can tell him that if you want. I don't care. Just make sure he stays the hell away from Edynn."

"Actually." It was Sam who spoke up so Rebekah turned to look at him. "We both agreed that he should stay away from her. That's not the same Adam we once knew. I already told Nightmahre. He assured me he'll tell Wrath about the male so expect a meeting when you bring him back with you."

Watching Ahnger nod for his understanding, Rebekah casted a glance back at the door before spinning on her heels and walking past Sam. However, the human followed her and the two stood aside as Mehrcy and Nightmahre carefully placed Edynn in the back seat. Since the males were occupied, Sam grabbed Rebekah by the arm and pushed her against the brick wall before claiming her lips. The female wrapped one arm around his neck while running her other hand through his hair. Sam pushed her so hard that she felt the bricks scrape against her skin.

"She'll be fine," he breathed. "She's safe now."

"I know." Rebekah tugged on Sam's lower lip as she drew back. "I'm worried about you. You're going to help Ahnger bring Adam to the mansion, aren't you?"

"Someone needs to."

"Be careful. I met the male once so I know how he's supposed to act. If things get out of control, run for it. You're only human. Anything can happen to you."

Hearing Mehrcy calling her name, Rebekah kissed Sam before pushing him back so she could get in the back of the GMC. Sam licked his lips as he watched the vehicle drove off since he had the truck Adam came in taken care of. Once they were gone, the human shook his shoulders and rotated his neck. Then he opened the door and stepped in to find Ahnger waiting for him.

* * *

><p>Water dripping from his hair, Adam stood over the sink with his hands firmly gripping its edges. The spare clothes stuck to his body since he was still wet. The male's shades were still on the counter so he stared at the watery sink with a faint reflection of himself staring back. Seeing his eyes disgusted the male that he quickly placed the shades over them.<p>

The creaking sound of the door opening didn't bother him. Adam was too busy lost in emptiness of his mind. Not able to grab onto a single thought, many things passed through his mind that he just let them fly. Whatever held a shred of interest was immediately destroyed for it held significance to what the male was feeling.

Dirty. Adam felt dirty. Not dirty physically. That he could clean off. He felt dirty inside.

"Adam."

Perking his head, the male glimpsed over to see Ahnger standing behind him with Sam not too far. Both the male and human stared at Adam with the look one would do when approaching an unpredictable target. They had a nice gap between them in case they needed to back up or spread out.

"Adam," Ahnger tried again. "We need to head to the mansion. Wrath wants to ask you some questions."

Adam didn't move. But when Ahnger made one step towards the male, something rolled off Adam which stopped his friend in his tracks. Gripping the steel edges of the sink in his grasp, eh could hear the faint groans of dents being made. The towels began to roll around on the counter for a steady gust of wind appeared out of nowhere.

"Why?" growled Adam.

"Because we said so," argued Sam. Ahnger looked at the human like he was crazy.

Releasing his grip from the edges which revealed new dents, Adam finally turned around to face the two. His face was neutral even though they couldn't see his eyes thanks to his shades. It was just the wind and how stiff his body was that tipped the two things would either go their way or not.

"Fine," Adam said. "After I see Edynn."

"She's not here."

A blast of wind zipped past Adam and struck across the counter next to Ahnger. The blast was so fast that the shelf connected to the counter had its poles sliced and the shelf tumbled to the ground. With the wind demonstration shown, the both of them knew it had defiantly been Adam who caused the destruction in the cabin.

"Where. Is. She?"

"Anywhere but near you." This time Sam shoved past Ahnger and held his ground. "We all thank you for saving her but you're in no condition in seeing her. You're a threat to her and everyone else. Besides, Rebekah told us to keep you the hell away from her. So you'll either come with us peacefully or we'll beat your ass before taking you. I'm fine with both suggestions."

This time Adam took a step forward to meet the human's challenge but Ahnger got in his way.

"Step aside, my friend," warned Adam."

"Adam, you need to get a grip. You're not in your right mind so you can understand why you can't see Edynn. Let's just go to Wrath and see what he wants to know from you. Then we'll see if we can change Rebekah's mind about you seeing Edynn."

"Step. Aside."

Ahnger stopped them male by pressing a hand on his shoulder. The male was startled when Adam grabbed his hand and threw it aside as he made another step closer to Sam. This time it wasn't only Ahnger who held Adam back. Eyes going black and fingernails turning into claws, the male bared his sharp fangs now that the darkness was alert to this new threat. But not even the darkness could prepare itself for what happened next.

When Ahnger attempted to hold Adam back, the male threw a right hook.

Connecting right against his jaw, the punch sent Ahnger collapsing against the counter before falling over. Blood splattered on the floor when he spat and swore he felt a couple of his teeth wiggle. Feeling the tingling sensation of a nasty bruise form on his face, Ahnger and the darkness looked up at Adam who was staring both at his fist and at Ahnger.

He then dematerialized.

* * *

><p>"You should be lucky to have four loosened teeth. Any harder and you would've lost them."<p>

After Jane clicked off his little light, Ahnger flexed his jaw as he stood up from the stool. In the room was Sam and Tohr. The male was interested when the two arrived without Adam, especially with Ahnger clutching the side of his bruised face. There was no point in them lying about Adam. They told the Brothers how the male punched his friend before taking off again. This sudden change in character put everyone on guard now that Adam was out there doing who knew what.

Leaving Jane to doing what needed to be done, the three of them left her office and headed down the hallway to the infirmary. Sam knocked on the door and they waited before Rebekah joined them outside. She took one look at the black and blue reaching from Ahnger's jaw to the edge of his eye and pointed her icy blue glare at the human.

"What the hell happened?"

"Adam's what happened."

Rebekah eyed Ahnger who only shrugged.

"So where is he?" she asked.

"We don't know. Took off somewhere." Ahnger rubbed his cheek which stung like crazy. "How's she doing?"

The female took in a deep breath and sighed as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Stable," she answered. "Turned out Edynn didn't suffer too much internally thanks to the x-rays. A few broken bones but not to worry about. Jane and Manny fixed her leg but she won't be walking any time soon. Same for her wrist. I called a friend of mine so he should be here any minute to give her blood."

"If you're worried about Adam, we'll take care of him," spoke up Tohr. He looked at Ahnger who was still rubbing his cheek. The male casted his gaze to the floor. "I already told the Brothers to keep a sharp eye out for him in case he comes back. Probably will since these two said he went ballistic when he found out Edynn was gone."

"I don't want him around her," repeated Rebekah.

"And we know. When we see him, we'll do everything to honor your wishes."

Having the Brother's word, Rebekah gave him a nod before going back in the room. Sam's eyes shifted to the Brothers as if not knowing what to do and settled with leaving. He eyed the door at first but kept on walking. Once Tohr and Ahnger was alone, the older male ran his hand through his hair.

"Wrath doesn't like this," he complained.

"I know. How many times do I have to say that?"

"Until you find Adam. And do it soon. I don't think our king can take any more of your friend's vanishing acts."

* * *

><p>Birds chirped as the first sign of morning. Soon the sunlight flooded over the mountains over the forest. Far in the distance was the mansion which had its steel shutters in place to protect the vampires inside. As for the outside, animals stirred in preparations of a new day. Squirrels appeared out of their holes in trees before running down, birds hopped around on branches or took flight and other animals began to appear from their hiding places.<p>

Adam closed his eyes when the sun touched them. He sat in the forest with his back against a tree where a squirrel ran on the other side of the trunk to get to the earth. Birds sang over the male without them aware of his presence. The male could hear bushes rattle far across from him and two rabbits hopped on their merry way.

It had been a very long time since the male felt so lost. After he punched Ahnger, it was clear the male was in dire need of counseling. He just wished that his gods would listen to him for he had not sought their advice since the day he left home.

There was a ritual that had to be performed before calling upon his gods. Adam looked around in search of something to cut with. Since he wasn't wearing his shades, his eyes scanned the area for anything of use. There was a boulder not far from him. It wasn't exactly what he was looking for but it would work. With a picture in his mind, wind began to slice away at the boulder. It took a while since it was big and strong but a piece of stone sharp as a knife parted from the boulder.

The male rolled up to his feet and took the stone knife. He used the wind to cut at it again to make the point sharper until it began to chip away at the tip. With the knife ready, Adam searched the forest for other items he needed. His gods would only answer him if he did the ritual right so there could not be any short cuts, especially for the one he sought for guidance. So if it took him all day, Adam would search the forest in the dark if he had to.

He desperately needed his gods to help him.

* * *

><p>Ahnger had smelt the fire start and end soon after. In fact, he sat on the steps in front of the mansion and watched as smoke floated out from the forest. The darkness poked around when the both of them had smelt burning flesh which smelt like deer. Ahnger had been tempted to go see what caused the fire and smell but stayed put on the steps as he awaited Adam. Being the only male who could go outside without burning, he stood guard while everyone was sound asleep.<p>

The fire had ended a while ago since it started a bit after twelve and ended an hour later. Now the sun was going down and would soon disappear. Casting long shadows over the mansion, it wouldn't be long before life stirred in the mansion.

As Ahnger opened his mouth wide and yawned, his nose twitched as did his ears. Sensing the darkness awaken from its nap, they both eyed the rocky path as a figure emerged from the trees. Ahnger wrinkled his nose from the smell coming from the figure who was coming closer to him.

Stopping ten feet from the steps, Adam stood with blood covering his shirt.

It wasn't his blood but it was all over his chest and hands. Well, one hand since the other one was behind his back. Head bowed low, the long bands waved over the male's shades as if to hide them. He bowed his head further down when Ahnger stood up and shoved his hands in his pockets. His bruise was still there so it continued to sting as he ran his tongue along his teeth.

"I'm going to take a wild guess that was you causing the fire."

"Aye."

Ahnger scanned the male's body. "So what were you doing in the woods?"

"Seeking advice from my gods. This blood is from the sacrifice."

That explained the deer. It didn't explain why Adam was keeping his arm behind his back. Ahnger cleared his throat and lifted his chin in the direction of his arm, expecting to reveal whatever his friend was hiding. The male turned his head away when he brought his bloody arm to view. Blood dripped from his fingers for there was a long cut running down the male's forearm. In his hand was a bloody stone knife.

"One seeking advice must pay with blood," explained the male. "The gods do not take kindly to those who sacrifice their sacred animals. Blood is to calm their anger and is a sign of union so the animal can pass on to the plains of the gods. Although, I do believe I cut deeper than need be."

This was the first time Adam showed any religious beliefs in front of Ahnger. Then again, he didn't know a thing about his friend's past except he was skilled at the bow and could grow just about anything. Standing in front of him talking about sacrifices and gods was a first for him.

"So, uh, did they answer you?"

"Aye, she did." Adam tossed the knife aside. "Yeshta spoke once I bled a good amount. The goddess is known not to take kindly when her stags are sacrificed. I am glad I did not bleed out when she finally gave me an audience."

Ahnger was hoping Adam was being figurative about this. Taking one look at his arm was a good sign of blood loss.

"So what did your goddess advice to you?"

"Aye." He lifted his head up at the male only to lower it again. "I hope tis not much but I would like to speak to Rebekah."

Ahnger was about to tell him know when Adam shook his head. "I mean the female herself. This has nothing to do with Edynn. If I must, I will speak to her in front of the Brotherhood so they may be witnesses. That is all I ask."

Going over Adam's words, the male swayed on the steps as he thought. His friend said he only wanted to talk to Rebekah and would in front of the Brothers if that's what it took. Then the darkness brought up the idea that Adam would be in the same room all of the males so it would be very difficult for him to run if he wanted to. It had a point that Ahnger nodded his head to agree.

"Fine. I'll call Wrath and the others to let them know." He looked at Adam's arm. "And I think we should get Jane to look at that. Who knows what you cut."

The male looked at his arm and gave a tired laugh. Taking one step forward, he brought his head up to look at his friend. Even though signs of his punch still lingered on his face, Ahnger just rolled his eyes and held up his arm towards the doorway. Adam only nodded as the two entered the mansion.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Once word got out of Adam's return, it didn't take the Brothers long to get to the study. The only males late to the gathering was Adam and Ahnger. It took a while for Jane to stich the male's arm back up. With a new shirt on and his arm all bandaged up, Adam swallowed the lump in his throat as he scratched at the bandages. Out of everything he lived through, not once in his life had Adam been nervous.

He certainly was changing.

With Ahnger pushing the doors open, all the males in the study turned their heads when the two entered. Suspicious gazes stared at the male along with untrusting ones. He understood their gazes that he didn't bother denying it. After gaining the trust of the Brotherhood, Adam burned the bridge the day he took off all those weeks ago. It made him wonder if it could ever be rebuilt.

Gaining their trust wasn't what he had asked Yeshta for advice. The male had called upon the goddess of the gods for something altogether. Maybe he should've sought Zhroc or Matraysi for advice to deal with the Brothers after speaking to Rebekah. Made him wonder where he could find boar and a barred owl in the area.

Forgetting about the god of aggression and sacrifice as well as the goddess of compassion and power, Adam was about to leave Ahnger's side when he heard the doors open behind him and close. There was no mistaking the direct gaze aimed at him. The male listened as Ahnger walked off to the side and caught him in his peripheral vision taking his spot next to his family.

Adam inhaled before turning to face Rebekah.

The female faced him with narrowed eyes. Her legs were spread apart and her arms crossed her chest. Chest rising and falling at a perfect tempo, the female possessed a composure of a warrior trained for patients. Adam wondered how long her patients went before lashing out at him.

"You said you wanted to talk," she said out loud.

Adam nodded without looking away from her.

"Then talk. I don't have all day."

Many eyes stayed glued on Adam as he crossed the gap between him and Rebekah. Stopping at least two feet from the female, he looked down at her while she glared up at him. There was some movement behind them like the Brothers were itching to get nearer to the male in case he did something stupid.

They were all caught off guard when Adam went down to one knee and bowed his head as he leaned down on his fist. He flinched since the arm he was putting the pressure on was the one with the cut.

"I apologize if I have dishonored your blood."

Rebekah looked at the others as if expecting this to be a joke. They all shook their heads as a sign they had nothing to do with this.

"I have no excuse for what shame my actions have brought upon your line. You now have claim over my life which now must be sentenced out. If you wish for me to stay away from Edynn or leave altogether, I will heed your wishes and obey. Tis the only way how I may amend this shame I have brought upon you. Whatever you sentence me I shall obey."

Everyone was speechless.

Adam kept his head bowed as he awaited Rebekah's decision. There was no need to go into greater detail on what he was offering her. Because of his rash behavior over the loss of Edynn, Adam had given in to the evil of his father's legacy and in a way brought dishonor to her line. The only way to cleanse body and soul was to offer himself to the one he had offended or a member of the offended by either blood or name. Rebekah was of blood so Adam would do whatever she said.

If it was to never lay eyes on Edynn, he would obey. If it was for him to leave Caldwell and never return, he would obey. If it was for him to take his own life, he would obey.

This was the council Adam received from Yeshta, mother of the eight, goddess of wisdom, passage, and rebirth and only child of the great mother Migragoria, goddess of creation of the worlds, holder of judgment and bearer of vengeance.

"Adam," Rebekah said at last. "Stand up."

The male shook his head once. "You have not declared your sentence. I cannot look at the offended or the one who speaks for the offended until I have been sentenced. One look would immediately forfeit my life and deny me passage to the plains of the gods in which my ancestors go to. Tis the way of my people and tis the word of Yeshta."

There was some mumbling in the background but none of that mattered to Adam. What mattered was Rebekah's sentence.

"Before I sentence you, I want you to answer me truthfully. Did you slaughter those _lessers _at the bank?"

"Aye."

"You could've just killed them. Why did you go so far?"

Adam's fist tightened and sent a wave of pain up to his shoulder. The male took in a deep breath through his nostrils to steady himself.

"The sight of Edynn and what the enemy did to her was personal. Too personal that I lost control." Adam took a shaky breath for he was about to tell Rebekah and all of the Brotherhood why he did what he did to the _lessers_. "When my mother was sixteen, she had been taken from the safety of her home and went missing for seven months before escaping her captor. She was raped during her imprisonment which led to my conception. Seeing Edynn in her state reminded me of the suffering my mother was forced to endure."

The room was so silent one could've dropped a pin and it still wouldn't make a sound.

On his knee with his head bowed, Adam did not hesitate when he told Rebekah the reason why he took things too far in killing the _lessers_. The one speaking for the offended asked him to speak truthfully and he obeyed. Now she and all of the Brotherhood knew the origin of his birth.

He heard a cough like the female was clearing her throat. She must've been thinking of his sentence. There was some shifting around her legs like she was looking at the others. Adam kept his gaze on the floor no matter how much he wished to look up.

"You're saying whatever I sentence you to you will obey no matter what?"

"Aye."

"And if I told you to take your life?"

"If that is your sentence, I must obey."

Another long pause. Adam clenched the fist he was leaning on for he knew it was time to hear what Rebekah would sentence him to. He closed his eyes even though they were covered and focused everything into his hearing so he would hear every single word the female would say.

"Even after telling us why you did what you did to the enemy, I still don't trust you to be with my cousin. But I know it would be wrong of me to keep you away from her since she seems to gain strength from your presence and that is exactly what she needs. So you may see her as long as there is someone else in the room at the same time. If no one is present, you can't see her. That is my sentence."

There were actually some sighs as if the Brothers had been holding in their breaths.

Straightening his back so that he was still kneeling but sitting on his back leg, Adam placed his arm on his knee with his head bowed. "I, Adam, son of Esther, grandson of Adam, decedent of Adam, first son of Shadoh, third first born of Yeshta, have received my sentencing and shall obey until my end or when the sentencing shall be changed if ever."

* * *

><p>There was a light on so Edynn panic when she woke up. Her head was groggy which made her tired. Bringing her hand up to rub her eyes, something rough scratched her skin so she pulled her arm back to see it was in one of those black wrists splints. It was the same hand that had been injured some time ago. The pain was still there but didn't hurt as much like it usually did.<p>

Edynn lowered her hand and looked around to see where she was. There were four more beds around with machines standing next to them unattached to the walls. None of the ceiling lights were on except for a lamp on the table next to Edynn's bed. On the walls were cabinets with clear glass doors showing the items in the shelves. Counters rested under the cabinets with drawers the female figured had tools used for medical uses.

The room smelled like antiseptics.

Figuring she was in some kind of infirmary of sorts, Edynn tried to sit up in her bed only to feel her leg drag a bit. She wiggled it and felt some extra weight on it. She pulled the sheets up a bit to find another splint running from her knee down to her ankle. Dropping the blanket over her leg, the female noticed a door on the far side of the room with light coming from under the crack. She adjusted herself when she heard the sound of a toilet flushing. Opening the door was Rebekah who was messing with her hair like there was a scratch she couldn't get. When she looked up at her cousin, her eyes darted around the room as if expecting someone and sighed when nothing happened.

"You're awake." Walking up to the bed and pulling out a chair Edynn hadn't seen, Rebekah made herself comfortable in it. "How're you feeling?"

"My head feels fuzzy. Where are we?"

Rebekah's cheeks burned that she looked away. "We're at the mansion. This is the Brotherhood's infirmary."

They must've moved Edynn when she was asleep. She didn't know how they moved her without waking her but didn't ponder on it much. At least she was safe under the same roof as the Brothers.

Thinking of the Brothers made Edynn think of Adam.

Surely he must know what happened to her by now. Thinking of what he must be feeling brought a sense of shame to Edynn. He must've felt terrible knowing she had been taken right after he left her. She wondered what he must be thinking of himself now that she had been finally found.

"Rebekah?" whispered Edynn. "Is…is Adam around?"

When she looked at her cousin, the female was surprised when Rebekah's eyes narrowed a bit. Her breathing slowed to where it seemed as if she held her breath before exhaling and her shoulders tightened. She looked at Edynn but her eyes glanced over the female.

"Yeah, he's around. And I need to talk to you about him."

"Why?"

"Edynn, I—"

There was a knock on the door.

Both the females stared at the door as it opened and Ahnger poked his head inside. He gave them a sheepish smile as he pushed the door further open. Edynn found herself staring at the giant bruise on the side of his face. A nasty yellowish color surrounded the purple which was black in the center.

"Hope I'm not interrupting?"

"Kind of am," growled Rebekah.

Ahnger smiled again but bared a bit of his teeth. The male then looked over at Edynn and gave her a courteous nod in which she returned. This was the first time she ever met the male but Adam talked much about him. She could easily see what Adam meant about Ahnger always getting in trouble or poking around someone else's business. He had the look of a person who would insert himself in a group when no one wanted him to.

"I know you made that declaration but we have a problem."

"Is he outside?"

"Sort of."

"Then tell him to wait until I'm done talking to Edynn."

"Talk about what?" The only thing she could understand was the two were talking about Adam. She began to mess with the edges of her blankets at the thought of Adam waiting outside that door.

"Well, I wouldn't mind except I don't like the idea of tripping over his body."

Rebekah tilted her head in confusion. Even Edynn tilted her head since she didn't get it. Sighing out loud like he didn't want to do anything, Ahnger pushed the door all the way open until it was up against the wall and stepped outside. He grunted like he was picking something up and almost fell backwards when he got a firm hold on Adam. Edynn quickly averted her gaze when she thought the male would look at her. But when Ahnger continued to make struggling sounds, she dared to look over to find the male limp against his friend.

"I think the bastard went to sleep," Ahnger grunted as he started dragging Adam in the room. The male's shades slid down his nose to reveal his closed eyes and dropped on the floor when Ahnger almost lost over his footing.

"Didn't you try to wake him up?" snapped Rebekah.

"Oh, yeah. Waking him up never occurred to me when I tripped over his unconscious body and fell on the ground. Or slapping him in the face at least four times seemed farfetched. He's out, Rebekah. The guy told me himself he didn't remember the last time he slept or ate. Surprised he didn't collapse earlier."

Edynn watched as her cousin kept her narrow gaze on Adam. She knew Rebekah had met him accidently on one of her hunts so it didn't seem right for her cousin to be giving him the death glare. Looking away from her cousin, Edynn noticed how baggy the clothes looked on Adam as if he lost a lot of weight. He even had a bit of a beard on him and lines under his eyes. These were small changes but seemed completely out of character for Adam.

After what seemed like a long time, Rebekah nodded towards one of the beds far away from them. Ahnger managed to bend down to pick up Adam's shades without the both of them falling. Dragging his friend over to the bed and tossing him on top, Adam was so out of it he nearly rolled over until Ahnger grabbed him and rolled him back to the middle. Ahnger looked over at Rebekah.

"He's not breaking your rule. You're in here after all."

Rule? What were the two talking about? And more importantly, why did it sound like they were revering to Adam?

Placing his friend's shades on the table next to the bed, Ahnger glanced both at Adam and Rebekah before shrugging his shoulders and leaving. After the male left, Edynn gripped the blankets again. "Rebekah," she called. "What were you two talking about? What rule?"


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Everything was on fire.

Houses burning. Blood on the streets. Bodies as far as the eye could see.

Then there stood the shadow with the flames eating the house behind it. And in its hand was the body of a child.

The nightmare hit Adam so hard that it spooked him awake. Only problem for the male was that it scared him so much he accidently rolled of the bed he was in and landed on the floor. Arching his back and coughing, Adam rubbed his head which accidently hit the corner of a table next to his bed on his fall. His hands halted when they skimmed over his face. Touching his eyes to his ears, the male quickly scanned the furniture around him until he noticed his shades on top of the table. He happily reached for them and placed them back in their proper spot.

There was a cough.

Sitting up and flexing his back from its ache, Adam reached up to use the bed for support as he stood. Then he wished he stayed on the floor since Edynn and Rebekah were staring at him. They must've just witnessed him fall from the bed thanks to the nightmare. Adam would've apologized when all words ceased in his mind for he took one look at the food and his stomach growled really loud.

Bits and pieces of the conversation Adam had with Ahnger before he punched him surfaced. The male spoke true when he said he didn't remember the last time he ate or slept. Besides hunting down _lessers _to get any information on Edynn's whereabouts, everything else was a blank to Adam.

Hearing his stomach growl again, Rebekah flickered her eyes to the door. Adam got the hint as he bowed his head to the females and managed to walk to the door. He was surprised to find out how weak his body felt that he needed to use the walls for support when he stepped outside. Not long after him Rebekah closed the door behind her

"You've been out for two days," she informed him. "Ahnger suggested that we stick your hand in a bowl of hot water if you didn't wake up today. Guess we won't get to see the waterworks."

Adam didn't know if she was being funny or not so he just lowered his head a bit. His cheeks turned red when his stomach growled louder than its previous times.

"By the way, I got a memo for you. Wrath still wants to ask you some questions on where you went off to for six months but figured you could use some time alone. He said to tell you to come see him when you're ready. As for Ahnger, he said to make sure you get something to eat. I now see what he meant." Rebekah pursed her lips like she was thinking of anything else. "And I think you should give Edynn some space. This has nothing to do with your sentencing or whatever you want to call it. She just needs to digest what's going on."

"Aye," was all Adam could say.

"Now get out of here and eat something. I don't feel like bickering with your friend now that you're awake."

Settling with a nod, Adam did as he was told and he left. That was easier said than done since he wobbled on his feet.

* * *

><p>Moving her fork around, Edynn stared blankly at her plate. Rebekah had just stepped outside when Adam woke up. More like jumped in his sleep. The females were eating when they were startled by Adam. For two days the male slept peacefully on his bed and Edynn was beginning to worry for his health. She kept her worries to herself since Rebekah held more aggression to the male than worry.<p>

Rebekah told Edynn what Adam had done. The female told her cousin how Adam vanished the same day she was taken and hadn't been seen since. Then there was the butchering of Edynn's captors after he found her. Adam admitted in front of the Brotherhood as he spoke to Rebekah that it was his doing. When she had asked the reason why, the only thing Rebekah would tell her was that the male took things too personal and she should ask if she wanted to know.

Apparently Adam told parts of his past and they were the unsavory ones. It wasn't the thought of the male spilling his secrets to the Brotherhood that caused Edynn to lose her appetite. Finding out she had been missing for six weeks, it was six weeks ago she had promised Adam she would be by his side when he told the others about his past. Some of the things Rebekah told her about the male were beyond belief. It might as well be a different person since the attack didn't sound like something Adam would do.

After being told everything the others knew, Edynn had told Rebekah she would need some time to take in what she had been told. That was when her cousin told her about what Adam called his sentencing. She had known the male was religious since he had spoken about his gods and such. It seemed his beliefs also revolved around one offering their life if they believe they insulted someone's blood. Edynn was silently glad Rebekah took Adam's sentencing lightly since he could still see her but with someone around.

No longer hungry, the female placed her plate on the nightstand and massaged her hand in the splint. It no longer hurt when she rubbed it which was a good sign. Jane predicted she could take off both splints in a week. The reason why she suggested Edynn to keep them of was so that her body could heal her wounds without any trouble. As Edynn continued to rub her hand, her eyes wondered over to the bed Adam flipped off of.

He had been terrified of his past when he talked to her. Now the Brotherhood had a hint of his life before they met him even though she didn't know what it was. Edynn clutched her hand. This dark past of Adam's came to him in his sleep and scared. That much she knew was true. Edynn just wondered if she could be there for him now when he had always been there for her.

* * *

><p>Pillaging the kitchen and just about eating everything he could get his hands on, Adam got out of there the moment he was full. The male was pretty sure the <em>doggen <em>would be a little upset on how fast the food went and would have to go shopping for more. There surely would be angry males in the mansion hunting the culprit down.

Adam had found a _doggen _as he was about to head back to the infirmary and had asked for some supplies which the _doggen_ easily found. Having no trouble searching for a bathroom, Adam stood in front of the mirror and stared at himself. The male hadn't seen his reflection in six weeks so seeing what stared back at him was appalling. Removing his shades and placing them on the counter, the male turned on the water to wet rag along with some soap. Once the rag was soapy, Adam began scrubbing his hair. He felt how gritty his hair was which meant he needed a shower.

Leaning down to wash his hair clean of any suds, Adam grabbed the comb by the sink and combed his hair. He didn't like how long it got so the male was more than happy when his fingers wrapped themselves around the scissors. Snipping the extra-long bangs first, strands of brown hair fell into the sink. Adam started moving along his ears now that he could see and felt his way around as he gave himself a haircut. As he cut, Adam at first intended to have the same hairstyle which was short but would brush over his face. The male tossed the idea when he cut a piece of hair shorter than expected. Soon Adam started cutting off more hair until it edged around his neck and ears. Gone with the bangs for Adam had cut them completely off. The thick parts in the back of his head was gone as well so it was smooth to the touch. Wetting his hands and wiping his forehead, bits of what remained of his bangs spiked up but were barely noticeable.

Now that Adam completed his haircut, he reached for a cup on the counter and a shaving brush. Adam then whipped the brush in the shaving soap until it was completely soaked in the soap. Taking the brush and covering his beard full of white, the male placed both the cup and brush aside and reached for the straight razor. Taking his time so he wouldn't cut himself, Adam shaved his face clean until any trace of facial hair was gone. Cleaning his face and returning his gaze back at the mirror, there stood a stranger with the same eyes.

Since the restroom he was in didn't have a shower, Adam cleaned up his mess and left his supplies on the counter in a neat line so the _doggen _could get it. He then placed his shades back on and ran his hand through his hair since he could now feel the sides rub against his skin. Taking one more look at his reflection wearing his shades, he turned and opened the door. No one was outside so the male made his way down the hallway and easily found the door leading to the tunnels down below the mansion.

Adam didn't head straight to the infirmary. Instead, the male wandered over to the locker room since he felt he desperately needed a shower. No one was around when he entered the room so he grabbed a pair of sweats and a shirt folded by the showers for anyone to use. Going to the stall at the end, Adam stood under the cold spray as he felt grit flow off of his body and down the drain. He stood under the spray with his hands pressed against the slick tile and his head bowed.

The memory haunted his mind.

Out of everything about his past, that memory was the one that could freeze him in fear. For four hundred years the male locked the memory in the deepest parts of his mind to where he actually fooled himself in forgetting it. Having it attack him in his sleep was his gods' way of telling him time was running out for him. More memories like the one he suffered from would continue until he spoke of his past.

Adam pressed his head against the tile. It tore him up when he confessed to Rebekah why he had mutilated the _lessers_. The thought of standing before everyone and telling them everything frightened Adam just as much as the memory.

This wasn't like six weeks ago when he had decided it was time to tell someone. There would be no Edynn by his side.

Finishing his shower and changing into the clothes, Adam was walking to the door and just placed his shades on when the door opened without his doing. The male almost walked into John who was flanked by Blay and Qhuinn. The three looked surprise seeing Adam so he wasn't the only one feeling surprised. John stepped aside as Blay and Qhuinn took a few steps back for Adam to walk by. He nodded at the three as he walked past them and found himself alone in the hallway.

"Didn't expect to see him here," he heard Qhuinn say through the door.

"I heard he was still dead to the world," commented Blay.

There was a momentary pause which was probably John signing to his friends.

"I think John's right. The male's been through hell and back. If we think he's still out, Wrath thinks so too. What he doesn't know won't hurt him. Besides, he said the male could come see him when he was good." Blay paused for a second. "I didn't recognize him a second ago."

"Same here. I thought it was some other male we never met. Can't believe I'm going to say this but the new look works for him.

Adam felt himself smirk so he suppressed it the moment he felt it. Navigating his way through the halls and finding the door to the infirmary, he took a seat next to the door and stretched his arms over his head as he made himself comfortable. The male got the feeling he would be sitting in the hall for a while. He stretched his back against the wall and heard it pop after giving it a good twist. With his body flexed and his spot comfortable to sit in, Adam closed his eyes as he waited to see Edynn.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

Adam must've dosed off because the sound of the door opening startled him awake. His hands reached for his shades out of habit only to find they were still in place. Looking at the door to see it open, the male looked up to find Rebekah staring down at him. Her eyebrow was quirked with her lips pursed. She then waved her hand for him to get up. Adam was already up on his feet before she waved.

Two blue eyes looked Adam over before rolling as Rebekah opened the door for him to enter. Adam tensed when the female closed the door behind them harder than needed. He could actually feel those eyes of hers staring at the back of his skull. When Adam dared to look over his shoulder, Rebekah turned away and took a seat in chair facing the room. She gave him another one of her death stares before reaching for her iPod and shoving the buds in her ears.

"Adam?"

Hearing his name, the male looked away from Rebekah and took a deep breath as his eyes found Edynn. The last time he saw her was when he brought her to Sam's and she had been in terrible shape. Now she looked close to her old self if it wasn't for the scratches on her face and bruises which were going away. There was a splint on her arm which he vaguely remembered her hand being injured. Adam's eyes flickered to the end of the bed where he saw the outline of the splint on her leg. When he focused on her, he noticed how she didn't look so weak anymore. Adam swallowed his growl and covered it up with a cough. Edynn must've fed from some male when he was passed out only a few beds away from her. The only thing that put his mind at ease was that she was getting better.

Noticing there was a chair by Edynn's bed, Adam swallowed again as he took a seat. His muscles in his arms flexed like he wanted to touch her but knew he couldn't. After what she had been through, it was too early for her to so much as shake a hand. The shades hid Adam's eyes which kept looking at Edynn before darting down to the floor like he was ashamed to look at her.

"You seem better."

Edynn gave him a shy smile. He returned his own as he kept his gaze down.

"Are you okay?"

When Adam looked up, he saw Edynn was no longer smiling but looking at him with worried eyes.

"Aye. I am fine."

Edynn lowered her gaze as her fingers pinched the sheets. "You don't seem fine," she mumbled. Still pinching the sheets, she looked up at him right when he averted his gaze. Adam might as well not be wearing his shades if she could tell when he wasn't looking at her. So he ordered himself to stop being a coward when he finally brought his gaze up. As if sensing him, Edynn brought her own gaze to meet his and there was a spark of familiarity in them.

"Just have not been sleeping right."

They both eyed the bed where Adam jumped from in his sleep.

"Yeah. I think we noticed." Edynn smiled again as if thinking of him jumping in his sleep was appealing. "I heard you haven't gotten much sleep. You seem like you still need it along with other things."

Adam ran his hand over his head and noticed how Edynn watched him. He cleared his throat as he brought his hand back down. Probably sensing his discomfort, Edynn went back to pinching her sheets as she looked away.

"How are you?" he asked.

Edynn shrugged without looking at him. "I don't know," she answered. "None of this would've happened if I hadn't gone back for that stupid phone."

This time Edynn turned her head away from Adam like it was her who should be ashamed. There had been a tiny piece of him that wondered how she had been taken only minutes after they left. Hearing her blame herself for going back to the shop without him knowing made his chest tighten.

Shifting in his seat to peek over his shoulder, Rebekah held her iPod in her hand and raised her eyes to look in their direction before flipping her finger over the screen. When Adam looked back at Edynn, he gripped his hands together as he looked around to find something. On the nightstand was a magazine which had to belong to Rebekah since the cover had a band in the front with band names all around. Hoping the female wasn't so attached to the magazine, Adam opened it up and flipped through the pages. He was barely aware of Edynn eyeing him. Adam found a page which didn't look so important so he ripped it out and tossed the magazine back on the nightstand. The male then started folding it until it looked like an origami bird.

The bird floated out of Adam's hand and drifted towards Edynn. Hovering in front of the wide eyed female, the paper bird did a loop before settling on top of her hand. Carefully picking up the bird, Edynn stared at it as if expecting it to do something before looking at Adam. The male smiled as he tossed his head over to Rebekah. Right then a blast of wind rushed up against Rebekah's face and she nearly fell out of her chair from the surprise. Her hair was a mess as well as her wild eyes scanning the room to see what caused the blast.

Edynn flinched only out of surprise when she felt a low rush of wind brush against her arm. It was so faint she probably could've convinced her it was nothing. But as she raised her arm, she felt the wind run along her arm like an invisible hand touching her only for comfort. Taking her eyes off her arm, Edynn looked to see Adam staring at her arm even with his shades hiding his eyes.

"Are you doing this?"

"Aye."

The wind stopped when he spoke and the bird once again hovered in the air like it was riding the wind. It flew around in a little circle like it was chasing something before stopping once again in front of Edynn. This time she caught when it fell and giggled when the bird flew up at the last second to do another loop and land in her hand.

"How?"

Like always, Adam removed his shades so he could rub his eyes and placed them back on when he was done. "One might say my blood is special. My grandfather, Adam, could control the earth. Air is my specialty."

"You can control the elements?"

"Nay. Just wind. The ability skipped my mother so my grandfather taught me how to use it. I believe his father had earth as well while his brothers possessed water and earth. The line of Adam is long and each member possessed the ability or gave the next generation a chance."

Edynn noticed how Adam mentioned three of the four elements. It made her wonder about fire. Since it seemed Adam wanted to ease her mind on that night, she figured it was safe to ask him.

"What about fire?"

"Water and Earth were very common in the line while one would occasionally receive wind. Fire among the four is very rare. I believe my grandfather the last member of the line who possessed fire was two hundred years before his birth." Adam chuckled to himself like there was a joke in his sentence. When Edynn waited for him to speak, he chuckled again as he rubbed his knuckles. "Wind is considered the weakest of the four. Water is third and Earth is second. Fire is the most powerful of the four and yet many did not receive it. My grandfather had been disappointed I had gained air as my ability but helped me control it. It is like one of my senses. I know it is there and can use it with one thought of my mind."

This was the most he had spoken of his past which made Edynn feel happy. She couldn't help but cast a glance over his shoulder to her cousin. Rebekah had removed an earbud so she had been listening the whole time. There was a hint of curiosity in her eyes like she wanted to hear more.

Thinking of Rebekah reminded Edynn of Adam's sentencing. Her cousin had told her not only about him accepting it but also the long declaration along with it. Adam mentioned the name Yeshta twice so it had been playing on her mind every time she saw him sleeping. Thinking it might be the name of one of these gods Adam spoke of, she wondered if it would be okay to ask since talking to him helped ease her mind.

"Adam, who is Yeshta?"

The male's head snapped up. For a second, she thought she crossed the line and feared he would leave. Instead, he rubbed his neck as he looked around the room. He even looked over to Rebekah who was pretending to listen to her music.

"How do you know the name?"

"Rebekah told me about the oath you spoke of when you accepted your sentence. You mentioned Yeshta twice. Is she one of the gods you talk about?"

Adam made a sound like a laugh as he leaned back in his chair. As he stared up at the ceiling, he folded his arms and that's when Edynn noticed the bandage around his forearm. The gauze looked a couple of days old and in need to be replaced. She watched as Adam unknowingly rubbed the bandaged arm.

"Yeshta is the mother of the eight. She is ruler over wisdom, passage and rebirth. Legend says she is the only daughter of the goddess that created this world."

"Right," Rebekah mumbled in her seat.

This time Adam turned in his seat and glared at Rebekah. The female met the challenge to where Edynn feared he might actually attack her.

"I do not mock your goddess," growled Adam. "So do not mock mine."

Rebekah opened her mouth to challenge but closed it since Adam had her on that one. She grunted as she pretended to show interest in her music. Her earbud still dangled over her chest so Edynn knew she would stay tuned in the conversation.

"And your arm?" questioned Edynn. "Does that have to do anything with your gods?"

Adam rubbed his arm again. "Aye. I had to seek council with Yeshta. Her sacred animal is the stag so I had to find one to sacrifice. Blood is to be offered as well to calm the gods and to ensure the animal was not defiled as it makes its way to the plains of the gods."

"You said she is the mother of eight? Are their more gods?"

"Aye." When Adam didn't say something after, Edynn thought that was enough questions when the male sighed and chuckled again. "There are the children of Yeshta and Xanten. Migragoria is a goddess as well so that is eleven. But if you wish to know all of them, then there are the three half-god brothers."

"I've never heard of this."

Not only Adam and Edynn but Rebekah turned to face the door since it was open and standing in the opening was Sam. Arms crossed over his chest and leaning against the frame, the human had his head tilted over his shoulder and had a smug look on his face. He looked down at Rebekah who held his gaze before he looked back at Adam whose whole body was facing him.

"Then tell me, what is your religion?" demanded Adam.

"I wouldn't call it my religion but I believe there is a God out there. All I'm saying is that I haven't heard of this Yeshta person in any other religion."

"Tis because the Catholics wiped it out. If they had known my family continued our traditions, I might as well be dead."

Sam helped up his hand defensively. "I get it. Sorry if I insulted you."

"Then how was the earth created?"

The four looked over to find Ahnger standing behind Sam. And not only was it him but the rest of the Brotherhood. They must've been minding their own business when they saw Sam standing by the infirmary doors. The door couldn't fit them all but Adam could sense them pressing close to hear what he would say. Some of them he could sense were curious while the others felt like this was some old story told to children so they would do as told.

Adam instantly went silent. He had only talked about his family and their beliefs because Edynn had asked. Having Sam question him didn't mean anything except when he sounded like he was judging. Now there were the males standing outside waiting for him to speak. The male swallowed the lump in his throat and felt the slight urge to leave when he eyed Edynn. Her eyes were brighter than they had been seconds ago. Adam's stories in a way was healing her in a way physical wounds could not.

It was the growing strength in her eyes which prompted Adam to continue.

Before he could, Sam was pushed out of the way since the males began to file in. The crowd was still unexpected but Adam shook off his nerves. Eyes focused on Edynn, his mind went back to when he was a boy who sat on the floor in front of the fire as his mother told him of their gods with his grandfather at the table listening.

"The earth did not exist for there was darkness. Darkness roamed the emptiness, alone. Because the darkness was lonely, the darkness sacrificed itself and in its sacrifice did it create the first star. The star's name was Migragoria. With the star's birth came her ability to create worlds. Taking the remains of the darkness from inside her, Migragoria began to imagine what the world would look like. To create the earth, the goddess took one of her fingernails and dropped it in the last piece of darkness. The earth was then created with a piece of her skin. Then the nail shattered and each piece created the mountains. Migragoria then sent a drop of her blood to the near earth and the seas were created. With the earth and sea now a part of this new world, Migragoria cut her hair and casted it over her creation. It was her hair which created the trees that populated the flat surface. Imagining what life on the newly created earth would look like, Migragoria poured her ideas from her heart and created first the animals for they had been perfectly imagined and then the humans for she knew they could never be perfect but unique.

"When Migragoria saw the world she created, she burned with happiness which became summer. When the goddess roamed her world with a sense of piece, the weather became fall. There were times when the goddess became lonely just like the darkness that created her and that was when winter began. Soon Migragoria became eager for the warmth of her happiness so her emotion gave birth to spring. The seasons was the mother goddess who had created this world. But with her creation completed, Migragoria was still alone in this perfect world. She wanted someone to share this world with. So with her ability of creation, she gave birth to her child and named her Yeshta.

"What Migragoria didn't know was that she could no longer have children for it was not in her ability. Migragoria loved Yeshta. She showed her daughter the world she created. Time passed in the world which did not affect the goddess and her child. Migragoria noticed how her daughter spent most of her times with the humans her mother created. She saw how happy Yeshta was when she played and danced with their kind. Because Migragoria could not have children, the goddess decided to once again make a human but with everything her daughter valued. When he was created, Migragoria gave this man the name Xanten who married Yeshta. With this marriage, Yeshta finally had what she longed for.

"Yeshta then gave birth to the eight in one night. The oldest, Zhroc, became to god of aggression and sacrifice. Matraysi, the second born, became the goddess of compassion and power. Then there was Tetsi, the goddess of children and protection. After her was her brother, Rixore, the god of curiosity and form of all arts followed by his brother, Latsu, god of navigation and deception. Natsuri became the one who took up her grandmother's duties as the goddess of seasons and peace. Then there was Atsuri, goddess of days and time. The last was named Hazuque, god of family and heart. With the eight born and fulfilling their responsibilities just like their mother and grandmother, the world began to move forward into a new era with the gods leading them."

Apparently the room became more crowded because the females in the mansion were now in the room. Ahnger's brothers and father were in the room as well with Gabrielle and Victoria. All of their eyes were on Adam as he told the story of how the world was created as well as the children of Yeshta.

"What about the half-gods you mentioned?" spoke up Victoria.

Adam cleared his throat since it felt dry. "Times were good between Yeshta and Xanten. They helped their children master their gifts until they were no longer needed. The goddess was happy with the husband her mother created for her. But there were times when Yeshta felt empty inside. This perfect man was everything Yeshta wanted and yet she wanted more. So one day, the goddess of wisdom, passage and rebirth ventured to the earth without Xanten knowing. She found herself drawn to the humans once more. However, the human race was already split up in tribes with different leaders. The tribe Yeshta was drawn to was ruled by a powerful leader. Born from a long line of great leaders, this human was different than his people. Because Migragoria created humans without perfection, this man was the last of his name who possessed a rare ability. Yeshta witnessed herself when the man brought down one of her precious stags with a flick of his wrist. A spear of earth hit the stag above and killed it instantly. When Yeshta approached the man out of anger, the earth below him cut his hand and he placed it on the stag's pelt as an offering for forgiveness. The man's name was Ixa and he came Yeshta's lover. And after spending two human years together, Yeshta bore him three sons on the same night."

"Triplets," Bella called out.

"Aye. Sons who were both human and god. The first born was named Spihrit. The second was named Sohl. The third and last was named Shadoh."

"Shadoh? Didn't you say that name when you were doing your oath?"

Adam nodded in Tohr's direction. "Tis said the line of Adam started when Shadoh took a wife of his own. Tis a legend of course but one my family held dear. We saw it a way to reconnect to our ancestors when we saw fit."

The room went silent again for the male to continue the story.

"Migragoria did not take kindly when she found out her daughter bore half-gods. Not only the goddess of creation of the worlds and holder of judgment, the goddess was also bearer of vengeance and took her vengeance on Ixa without her daughter knowing. Sending her wrath down on the human's tribe, she would've wiped them off the face of the earth when Ixa offered himself in exchange for his people. She did not think twice when she struck him down. With the last human to control an element dead, Migragoria turned her gaze on the newborns when Yeshta interfered. The goddess did not think twice when she bestowed the gift of rebirth on her sons. If Migragoria killed them, they would be reborn and live another life with their memories intact even though they were only a few days old and would remember little. Because of the gift she gave her sons, Yeshta left them in the care of an elder of the tribe as she was ordered to come back to the plain of the gods.

"Spihrit, Sohl and Shadoh grew to be strong boys. It was on their fifth year of life did they show they had inherited their father's ability. Spihrit controlled the element of fire while Sohl controlled earth and Shadow water. At the age of ten, the brothers became the protectors of their people. At age of thirteen, they were leading their people to war. But at the age of fourteen, Shadow died in combat and his brothers died without being harmed. Their people elected another leader to lead them but he only held the post for seven years because the brothers had been reborn right after their deaths. Because of their mother's gift, Spihrit and his brothers had begun their second life.

"For generations the brothers led their people through war and famine. Each time they died, a member would take the spot of leader until the brothers were old enough to lead once more. Their mother's gift held true for in each life they were born to, they remembered everything in each life they died in. There were times when the brothers died at the age of fourteen or age of twenty. It was said they had reached twenty seven once for the land their people settled in had not seen war in a while. But their leadership could only last a matter of time and one war brought down their people.

"When the brothers defended their people from another tribe, Sohl died and so did his brothers. Many tribes had heard the legends of the bastard sons of Yeshta. They knew that once they died, it was the only opportunity to take what they wanted. So the tribe did as such and killed every man, woman and child of tribe. When the brothers had been reborn, they waited until they were six before heading back to their tribe only to find it gone. They prayed to their mother to guide them but she never came. They sacrificed three stags and bled but she still did not come. The brothers stayed in the desolated lands until they were eight when Spihrit led them to some place different. They were the only survivors of their people and many did not know where these brothers were. Soon Spihrit, Sohl and Shadoh joined a tribe who knew naught of their identities and fought for the freedom of their people.

"Death after death, the brothers fought in other tribes' wars. Concealing their ability of the elements, the brothers were deadly warriors. They fought with men by their side and defended people they saw innocent. Years became centuries and they continued to find wars to fight in. Soon fighting was all they knew to where they would travel the world Migragoria created in search for the next war to fight. No more talk of bastard sons but of warrior brothers travelled over the world. Many caught sightings of the brothers as they passed through or joined a tribe to fight in. It was said their names became so legendary their god siblings grew jealous.

"The brothers believed in one another and believed they needed no one else. It was their bonds which kept them together for so long. Then it was broken when Shadoh fell in love with a human. And after so many years of no guidance, Yeshta came to her sons. She told them that since the ability of rebirth was a gift, her sons could give up the gift and live a single life if they chose. Shadoh did not think twice for he gave up his ability to take the woman to be his wife. Sohl kept his until he would one day found a woman of his own. It was Spihrit who looked at his mother with nothing but hatred, blaming her for not stepping up against her mother but cursing he and his brothers. That was the last time the brothers saw their mother.

"It was only a decade later when Sohl fell in love with a woman from another race. This woman came from a race with their own goddess so he had to offer more than his gift. In order to stay by his wife's side, Sohl sacrificed by his gift and his ability to control the earth. Only then could he be become like his wife. Shadoh and his wife had three sons and one daughter. All three sons were named Adam though it was said the second would be called Ada and the third Ama. The daughter's name was Dia. Through their children did the line of Ixa continued for the four controlled elements of their own. As for Sohl and his wife, they continued the line of Ixa as well even though their child possessed an ability similar to Shadoh's children. The child's name was Torlla. With the grandchildren of Ixa born, they soon began the line of their grandfather. No one knows of Torlla's line even though it is a legend. All that matters is that the line of Adam continued so one must say the name of Shadoh when they make an oath."

As Adam inhaled to catch his breath, his eyes scanned the room. No one spoke but their eyes told him they were waiting for him to continue. When he told them that was it, everyone looked at one another like something was bothering them.

"What about Spihrit?" Adam looked to his side to see it had been Edynn who asked. "What about the older brother? Did he ever find anyone?"

"Spihrit is a difficult one. It was said that when Sohl gave up his gift, the brother left. None of the brothers heard from him as the years passed. He wasn't seen even after Shadoh died of old age. There was no sighting of him when Sohl died as well. Many believed he found his woman in some faraway place or continued to fight in wars without his brothers. All that is known about the brother was that he left his brothers before age began to take hold of them."

It seemed the whereabouts of Spihrit was what the others were wondering about because they began to nod once Adam was done. When they asked if there was anymore, Adam shook his head. Everyone began to stand from where they had been sitting and there was some complains about how stiff they were. Some thanked Adam for the story and some just nodded to show their thanks. It took a while for them to leave the room so there was some shuffling around until the last people in the infirmary was Adam, Edynn, Rebekah and Sam.

"Well," yawned Sam as he stretched. "I guess I've had enough of story time to last me a lifetime. Pun not intended."

Adam shrugged as the human finally stood and stretched his back. Thanking the male like the others, Sam twisted around only to pause in Rebekah's direction before straightening and leaving. Rebekah stood as well and looked at the door when she eyed Adam sitting next to Edynn. Since there had to be someone in the room with the male, Rebekah walked over to the door and opened it wide so half of herself could be in the room while the other half was outside. She was talking in a low voice but Adam and Edynn could hear her talking to Sam.

"Thank you." Edynn smiled when she told Adam. Her eyes were warm once more that it made Adam feel happy inside. "I really liked your story. Although, I don't like how it ended with Spihrit. I know you say it's a legend but I hope he did find someone. It must get really lonely being reborn again with your memories intact.

"As I said, tis just a legend. But you are right. My mother believed in the same thing. Being reborn and remembering everything from your previous lives would be lonely."

Since he had been sitting for so long, Adam decided to stand only to find out how stiff he was. The male stretched his back and arms until he felt like he could move around without flinching. He noticed Rebekah eyeing him as she continued to talk to Sam about something. Her glare was all he needed to know his time was up.

"Well, I must leave so you may rest."

Adam bowed his head and turned to leave.

"Adam?"

She probably didn't know she was doing it but Edynn brushed her fingers around Adam's wrist. The touch was so brief that Adam barely felt it when she pulled back her hand.

"Will you…will you be hear later?"

He didn't hesitate once when he said, "Aye."


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

"Yo, Ahnger?"

Hearing his name, the male tossed his head back to see who called him. On his right side were the doors leading to the study. Coming out of those doors and walking towards him was Tohr. Since it seemed the Brother wanted to talk to him, Ahnger told Sohrrow who was standing next to him to head on home. His other brothers and father were already back at the estate and Ahnger wanted to stay at the mansion a bit longer to make sure Adam was cool.

Everyone still had the chills after hearing the male's legend of the gods. After spending thirty years with Adam, this was the first time he was so open about talking about his past and it was thanks to Edynn. It had been the female who asked him to continue and he did. Some were able to pick up on how Edynn seemed to be stronger with Adam around while the male didn't seem as violent like last time. If things hadn't gone up in flames, the two could've taken their trust to the next step.

"Something wrong?"

"Not really." Tohr stuffed his fists in his pockets and looked around. "We got word from Edynn's parents. They'll be coming over tomorrow to see their daughter."

It took only one second before the light bulb went off in Ahnger's head. He tossed his head back and sighed out loud. The only reason why Tohr would be telling him this was so that he could in some way pass the message to Adam.  
>"I'm going to take your sighing as a sign Adam doesn't know Edynn is from the <em>glymera<em>."

"Honestly, I forgot to mention that small detail. Shit. This is going to defiantly mess things up for them. Well, tell Wrath I'll take care of it. I'm assuming that this is coming from the king?"

"Yeah. He figured you should tell Adam since he's your friend and all. I'll pass along the message."

As Tohr left to head back into the study, Ahnger started messing with his hair. Things were just getting back to some weird way of normal and he was about to nuke it. Adam would find out Edynn was part of the aristocratic families and he would steer clear of the female. Then whatever progress Edynn made would be all for nothing when it was clear she gained strength from Adam.

Ahnger figured he might as well tell Adam sooner than later. It would be embarrassing if the male found out right when Edynn's family were only minutes away from seeing her. Just picturing the seen almost made Ahnger want to find something to drink. But as he prepared himself to head to the door leading to the tunnels, the idea of getting drunk was overwhelming when he saw Adam standing no more than seven feet from him.

All words blanked out in Ahnger's mind. His mind must've clicked off as well because the male just stood there as Adam approached. When his friend was standing close to him, Ahnger managed to swallow and blinked since his eyes felt dry.

"Uh, Adam. I was just coming to look for you."

"I can see that."

Ahnger rubbed his hands on his jeans. "Well, now that I have you, we need—"

"What is the _glymera_?"

The male's mind went blank for the second time. "Come again?" he managed to say.

"What is the _glymera_?" Adam repeated.

"You messing with me, right?"

Adam actually tilted his head in confusion. With his friend's confused face, Ahnger brought both of his hands up and dragged them over his eyes. Telling Adam about Edynn's family was his idea of nuking the relationship. This was more like a nuclear meltdown because Adam seriously had no clue what the _glymera _was.

"Adam," Ahnger sighed as he patted his friend on the shoulder, "you and I need to have a talk."

* * *

><p>Even though it was the day Edynn's family was to visit her, she felt a bit worried about Adam. After everyone had left after he told his legends and she rested a bit, the male was silent more than usual. Even Rebekah picked up on his strange behavior. He then surprised her by not visiting her at all when night came around. Edynn wanted to go look for him and find out what was going on with the male but didn't have the time. Her parents would be at the mansion any minute so she would have to rein in her worries until they left.<p>

As Rebekah went through one of her magazines and Edynn messing with her blankets again, there was a knock at the door. Both of the females eyed the clock on the wall to see it was still a bit early. Rebekah called out anyway and it was Ahnger who walked in. Edynn felt disappointed it wasn't Adam. Seeing his friend instead of him only worsened her worry for him.

"You parents just arrived," said the male.

"They're a little early," Rebekah remarked.

Ahnger ignored her and looked at Edynn. "They're talk with Wrath right now. They'll be down in a minute." The male paused as his eyes scanned the ceiling before coming back down. "I'm here just to give you two a heads up. Wrath is telling them the Brotherhood found you. More than likely your parents would want to hear your side so just tell them the same thing."

Edynn's hands went still. She looked at her cousin who returned a concerned look. All Ahnger did was shrug and turned to leave when he stopped in front of the door. Tipping his head back, the male sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He looked over his shoulder with sorry eyes.

"This wasn't Wrath's call. It was Adam's."

* * *

><p>Adam made himself scarce when he saw Edynn's parents enter Wrath's study. The female was petite while her <em>hellren <em>was just as tall and built like any Brother. Kayne somewhat reminded Adam of his grandfather. A male strong and powerful yet was kind to those around him and cherished those close to him. He had seen that side when the Brothers greeted the two and told them their daughter was doing well. His _shellan_, Kathryn, seemed like a kind soul just like her daughter.

Sitting outside under the night sky, Adam took a shaky breath as he removed his shades. The gods were truly cruel to him. When he thought he actually found someone who accepted him, the gods decided to reveal to him an obstacle between him and Edynn.

_Glymera_. High born. And him? A bastard.

Ahnger had described to him what the _glymera _was in the vampire society and that no one was to tell him about Edynn's status when they were together. The male was a good friend looking out for Adam and he appreciated that. But once he found out about Edynn and her family, he had asked Ahnger to tell Wrath not to tell her parents it had been who found her. Ahnger argued at first but Adam was insistent. He didn't want Edynn's parents to know someone like her had grown close to their daughter and was the one who found her.

One thing Adam would never break from was what he was. And he didn't want to ruin Edynn's future because of his blood.

The door behind Adam opened and closed so he placed his shades back on when Ahnger joined him on the steps. The male groaned as he bent down to join his friend and leaned back on his elbows on the steps behind him.

"This is stupid," he commented.

"To you, perhaps."

"You do know no one gives a damn about bastards and such, right? We're long out of that century."

Adam just chuckled as he stared at the sky. Sensing that was the only answer he would get, Ahnger eyed around his surroundings as if to find something interesting to watch but rolled his head around out of boredom. However, his boredom was an act since Adam could sense he friend wanted to tell him something. It must've been something personal because the male was stalling.

"What is it you want to say?"

Ahnger glanced in his direction when Adam leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees and clasped his hands together. His eyebrow rose like he was looking at his friend with a curious look. The male huffed as his eyes once again darted around so he wouldn't have to look at Adam when he spoke.

"You didn't have to go that far in answering Rebekah."

"But she said—"

"To hell with what she said," Ahnger snapped. And it wasn't only the male who answered. His voice was echoed so the darkness had spoken as well. "There are some things in this world where one decides when it is time to tell those of something they wished to keep buried. Rebekah said to speak truthfully and you did. You stuck by your damn honor and told her why you butchered those _lessers_. Your honesty is what made everyone in that room uncomfortable. Everyone has skeletons in their closets and they stay there until the time is right. To tell us what happened to your mother because of some order is not it. You could've just said it had to do with your family and left it at that. And now you're making us lie to Edynn's parents because you still have this absurd belief that the world looks down on people like you. It's no lie that the _glymera _have sticks up their asses but not all of them. Edynn's parents won't care about your heritage. You saved their daughter. That's all that matters."

Adam rested his forehead against his clasped hands. Having Ahnger speak to him on how stupid he was in speaking the truth and how altruistic he was sounded like a broken recording. But this time it sounded different. Back then it had just been the two of them. The male always tried to with little success in getting Adam to break away from his solitude. The only worry they had was Mehrcy catching up to them. Now it was different. Adam met someone he cared deeply for and felt himself begin to pull away because of her status and his.

A part of him wanted to shake the chain binding him to the past. Adam went through hell to find Edynn because of his feelings for her. He followed Rebekah's order so he could at least see her. Witnessing her draw strength from his presence made everything Adam did hurt a little less. Wishing to be by her side during these troubling times for her made him feel more positive about himself.

Adam squeezed his eyes shut. No matter how much he wanted Edynn, he couldn't bring her into his world. His past kept its grip over him no matter how much he blinded himself to it. It only tightened when he became what he feared the most during those six weeks and now he feared for the day he might accidently use the power unintentionally. The thought of causing harm to the Brothers and their family because of him made his chest hurt.

The thought of causing harm to Edynn would kill him.

"Tis for the best," he managed to say.

The darkness echoed Ahnger's groan of annoyance as the male stood up and stretched. Adam kept his gaze low so he wouldn't have to see the disappointment in his friend's eyes. Ahnger was right about one thing. There were skeletons in Adam's closet and he wasn't so sure of sharing them anymore.

"Well, it's your life no matter how much you screw it up. The reason why I came looking for you is because Wrath wants a word." He held up his hand when Adam was about to speak. "Edynn's parents are with her so you won't have to worry about running into them."

Knowing that Adam wouldn't have to worry about bumping into them, he just nodded and got up to follow his friend. No one passed them by as they made their way to the study so Adam figured the others were doing something. Passing the staircase with the door leading to the tunnels, Adam glanced over and felt himself become nervous. Ahnger said Kayne and Kathryn were with their daughter. He just couldn't stop thinking if they saw him and wondered why he didn't greet them like the others. Then the whole ruse would fall apart and that was the last thing he wanted.

The male was happy to see the doors to the study appear. Since Ahnger was in the front, he knocked on it first. Wrath's voice was muffled by the thickness of the doors but they heard him. Ahnger pushed open the doors and walked in with Adam closing the doors behind him. The king sat behind his desk with two wingback chairs facing his direction. The chair on the right was empty while someone was sitting in the other. Because the chairs were facing Wrath, Adam couldn't see who it was until both the person stood to look at the males.

Adam instantly went down to his knee and bowed his head.

"Dear God," mumbled Ahnger.

"Is he kneeling again?" Wrath asked.

"Yes."

"Does he do this often?" asked Kayne.

"No. But it's getting annoying so get the hell up." Ahnger bit out the last few words as he bumped into Adam. Even though he did as told, the male kept his head bowed which made Ahnger roll his eyes.

Edynn's father stepped forward as Ahnger left Adam's side in search for something to drink at the table. Adam swallowed as he listened to every footstep Kayne took. No more than five minutes did he and Ahnger have a talk about not all _glymera _members being rude. But Adam still thought the way he did about himself so having Edynn's father approaching him wasn't what he wanted to experience.

The male wasn't too keen on taking revenge on those who mean well. He was willing to make another acceptation. Adam swore to himself he would get Ahnger for this.

When Adam heard Kayne stop right in front of him, he continued to keep his head bowed.

"You are the male who found my daughter?"

Adam swallowed again before saying, "Aye."

"Look at me."

Nodding and raising his head, Adam at first kept his gaze low until figuring it would be rude so he looked up at Kayne. The male had to look down at Adam since he was at least two inches taller than him. His hair was long enough that it was tied neatly back. Brown strands of hair barely brushed above his eyebrows which were furrowed together. A pair of amber eyes just like Edynn's stared down at Adam.

"My king told me that you had wished not to be given the gratitude in saving our daughter," Kayne said.

"I did not mean to offend you if I have. You have my apologies."

"For what?"

Kayne firmly gripped Adam on the shoulder and squeezed. "You saved my daughter. My little girl. I was told you continued to search for her with no rest or care for yourself. You didn't stop until you found her and brought her back to safety. A male like you would make any father proud. And I was also told you think of yourself to be lower and that is why you asked for the others to lie. Why is that?"

Adam felt his nerves begin to disappear so it didn't bother him as much to answer. "I was born in a time where I was looked down upon by others since birth. One like myself would never have the chance to be acquainted with those of your status. Again, I did not mean to offend."

The male squeezed Adam on the shoulder again as if to assure him he did not. When he looked in Kayne's eyes, there was only the sign of appreciation. Kayne brought back his hand and surprised Adam when it was he who bowed to him.

"I understand your troubles so you cannot offend me. All I can say is that I am now in your debt." He brought up his head to look at Adam. "Both my _shellan _and I thank you from the bottom of our hearts. Thank you for bringing our daughter home."


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

Edynn slept restlessly. After the visit from her parents, she kind of expected Adam to appear but hadn't. Or maybe he did and she didn't know because she had grown tired when her father came for her mother. Rebekah had left when Edynn's parents came down and had yet returned. So when Edynn woke up to find herself alone in the infirmary, it was thanks to the lamp being on that she didn't start panicking. But with the comfort light illuminating the room, Edynn found it difficult to go back to sleep.

Tossing around to get comfortable, she closed her eyes only to open them just as fast. She knew she was no longer in danger and should feel relieved. The sense of safety felt false whenever she closed her eyes and saw the faces of her captors. Edynn clenched the blankets and brought them up over her chin as she did her best to wrap her legs together. There was no point of her going to sleep when she knew terrible nightmares would haunt her so she sat up. The clock in the room showed that the sun had come up an hour ago. Looking around the dimly lit room, there was no one around which meant Rebekah was still doing whatever she went to do.

Tossing aside the covers and tossing her leg over the side, Edynn was more careful with her leg in the splint. There was a crutch next to the bed so she leaned against it for support as she attempted to walk. It felt weird for a while until the female managed the hand of walking with one leg unavailable. Edynn took her time getting to the door when she heard something outside. She was close enough to hear it was someone grunting before sighing as it sounded like they were sliding against the wall. It wasn't Rebekah since Edynn knew her cousin would've entered. There was only one person who would be sitting outside.

Swaying over to the door and placing her hand on the knob, the female steadied her breathing as she opened it a crack. The light blinded her for a moment so she waited for her eyes to adjust. When Edynn peeked outside, there was no one around. So when she opened the door further, she wasn't as surprised to find Adam laying down along the wall. His arms were crossed over his shoulders with his legs straight out. It was like the male was doing his best to take up as little space as possible.

Adam must've been tired as Edynn because she swayed around him until she was leaning in front of him. The male had his shades on but she could tell he was catching up on his sleep. At least he was getting some. She had a feeling he would be tired for a while considering he slept two days away.

As Edynn shifted around to go back inside, her clicking sound must've wakened Adam because he jumped a little. He didn't bother taking off his shades when he rubbed his eyes. The male just fixed them when they shifted a bit out of there spot. Pushing himself up to a sitting position, Adam tossed his head side to side before looking up at Edynn.

"Sorry," she murmured.

"Tis not your fault. I must have dozed off."

"You just sat down. I don't think it's healthy if a person falls asleep right after they sit down."

Adam smirked a bit. He then looked down both ways of the hall as if he was expecting someone to show up. That's when Edynn remembered his so-called sentencing. Adam couldn't be around her unless someone was around and there wasn't a single soul to oversee them.

"You seem tired yourself," Adam commented. Edynn found it entertaining on how he was able to easily turn the tables on her. "Perhaps you should get some rest. I no longer find it uncomfortable in my spot."

Edynn adjusted her crutch under her arm. "I can't sleep," she said. She looked down the halls hoping someone would come but had no such luck. "I know you can't unless someone is with you but I would feel better if you were with me until I went to sleep."

"Edynn—"

"I know you can't because of this stupid rule but just this once. Please. You can sit by the door if that's okay with you. Just until I go to sleep."

Doing one more scan to find it empty except for the two of them, Adam stood up and rolled his shoulders which made some popping sound. The male sneered when he rolled his neck and twisted his back to hear more pops follow. Edynn couldn't hide her little smile. Adam must've seen it because he gave her one in return.

It was easier for her to make her way back inside since Adam held the door open. As Edynn found herself back to the bed without any difficulty, she looked over to find Adam getting ready to sit down in the chair by the door when he just stood there. Edynn placed the crutch back in its spot and lifted her heavy leg on the bed as she watched Adam stand over the chair. She got the feeling the male wanted to come sit by her side but knew it was the right thing to keep his distance.

Edynn was surprised when Adam shook his head and turned around to walk towards her. He passed her up and continued towards the bed next to her. Snatching the pillow from the bed, Adam came back around to the side of Edynn's bed which was closest to the door. The male dropped the pillow on the floor before laying down as well. She could hear him shift around to get comfortable before settling. She even heard him remove his shades and sigh.

The female felt her curiosity tempting her to peek over the bed to see his eyes. But Edynn scolded that part of her since she managed to get Adam in the same room with her with no one around to watch them. She wouldn't let her curiosity ruin this for her.

There was a silence and Edynn couldn't get to sleep. There were times when she heard Adam shift around like he too was having difficulty sleeping. She was positive that the both of them were staring at the ceiling without an ounce of sleepiness beckoning for them. Since it seemed they wouldn't be catching a wink for a while, Edynn thumbed her hairs as she recalled Adam's legends. Thinking about his legends made her think about what Rebekah suggested. Her cousin had told her how he had butchered the _lessers _and how personal it was to him. She had told her that if she wanted to know the reason why that it would be best to ask Adam herself.

Thinking of the word butchering and Adam together didn't sound right. The two sounded worlds apart. Then again, the male had disappeared just as she had. Edynn had sensed a change in him and it wasn't just his physical appearance. The kind and gentle Adam was still there but there was something which was completely different. She could sense the change right now when they were so close to one another.

Edynn was scared that this change would push Adam away. So taking a deep breath, she rolled her head over so she could hear the male when he spoke. "Adam?" she called. "Rebekah told me what you did to the _lessers_. She told me what you did was personal."

There was no answer.

"I don't mean to be rude. I was just wondering why you did what you did."

He still didn't answer.

"I'm sorry for asking. Just forget it."

"What happened to you happened to my mother."

Edynn held her tongue. There was some more shifting on the floor followed by silence. A sigh came after a while to where Edynn was positive Adam was rubbing his eyes. The male must've told this to the Brotherhood and was now telling her.

"She was only a child," he finally said. "My mother was only sixteen when she was taken from her own home. For months my grandfather searched for her with no leads. The villagers helped but gave up on finding her after a time while my father continued. The gods tested him each passing month until there was nothing he could do but grieve. My grandmother died giving birth to my mother so she was all he had. I think my grandfather felt the gods were playing with his grieve and started losing faith in them. Then his faith was restored in them when my mother found her way back home. She gave birth to me two months later."

When Adam stopped as if to calm himself, Edynn felt her throat tighten and hurt to swallow. Something went fell down the side of her face and brought her hand up to feel tears swell. Taking a hasty breath, it hurt more to swallow so she settled with steadying her breathing. There was silence once again and she believed Adam was done only to hear him clear his throat to continue.

"I tried to be a good son. I knew my actions would harm my family. The villagers looked down on my mother and showed me nothing but hate so it was easy for me to hate them when I was little. But after a time, my grandfather helped me control that hate until the villagers no longer bothered me no matter how many times they tried to get me to lash out. Everything I did was for the happiness of my mother and my grandfather knew that. Then I felt the same grieve my grandfather went through when the gods took my mother from me."

"You said she died when you were little."

"Aye. I was but eight when she passed. A sickness came over the village and took many lives. My mother became sick while my grandfather and I were spared. She was strong so she fought against it until it her time. That was the day I understood what it felt like to lose someone close to you. My grandfather was there for me more than I could ever ask for. He taught me everything he knew from the land to hunting to our ancestry. He taught me how to survive in the harsh world I was born to. I cherished my time with my grandfather until the day it was his turn to join the others in the plains of the gods. After reading some books in this time period did I realize my grandfather had cancer. But he was an Adam so it took years before it claimed him. The day I burned his body I left home. Not once have I returned."

"Do you ever think about returning?"

"Nay." There was an long pause. "There is nothing left for me there."

Once Edynn was sure he was done, she wiped away the fresh tears and inhaled through her nose so Adam wouldn't hear her breathing. Cleaning her face and blinking back the oncoming tears, Edynn had just wiped her hand clean of wetness when she clutched it. Here she was crying over Adam's past when she got the feeling not once in his life had he been given the chance to properly grieve his loss. Adam didn't seem the kind who would give in to such emotion even though he did when he was a boy. He proved he could get angry thanks to his search for her and the killing of the _lessers _who kept her prisoner. There were times where he was reserved yet playful. But never grieving. Edynn had never seen him grieve.

She didn't know if she meant to or not but she lowered her arm from the bed until it dangled over the side. A chill crept up her arm but it didn't bother her. What made her shudder was when she felt a finger wrap around her index and middle finger. The contact scared her for a second until the feeling drifted away after a time. When the contact no longer bothered her, Edynn wrapped her fingers around Adam's.

After being afraid to anyone touching her or going to sleep, Edynn took comfort as Adam in a way held her hand as she finally drifted to sleep. Not once did she loosen her grip as she slept and neither did Adam.

* * *

><p>Rebekah didn't mean to stay away from Edynn for so long. The female felt like she was intruding on something important so she left when her aunt and uncle arrived. She wandered around the mansion for a while when she caught Sam leaving. As if sensing her, the human took one look at her before the two found an empty room and had sex. It felt rushed since Rebekah had been with her cousin while Sam had been doing whatever he did when he wasn't with her. They then paced themselves as if taking in the comfort the other was offering before dozing off. It was Rebekah who woke up first to see how much time had passed so she left a sleeping Sam in the room as she rushed off to check on Edynn. She had expected to find her cousin sleeping in peace when she opened the door.<p>

She hadn't expected to see Adam.

Sleeping on the floor was the male with Edynn's hand in his. On the bed, Edynn was sleeping on her side as if she was trying to get a better reach of the male. Rebekah's first thought was to tear the two apart and beat the crap out of the male. He told her he had to follow the sentencing she gave him no matter what. Finding him in the room with her cousin alone was a clear violation. What stopped her from following her impulse was the male himself. Something must've caused him to break his sentencing since everyone knew Adam wouldn't break his word. Taking one look at the two holding hands was the only answer Rebekah needed.

Something must've caused the female to search out for help and found Adam. When Rebekah was supposed to be there for her cousin, Adam stepped up even though he was going against his sentencing. It was he who was by Edynn's side when she needed help. She was even touching him. Edynn was touching Adam when she couldn't so much as brush a fingertip against someone else.

This had gone on long enough.

Picking up her magazine and ripping a page out from the back, Rebekah wrote on the page and folded it in half before walking up to Adam and placing the paper on his chest. The male's chest just went up and down as he breathed. One the paper was Rebekah stating that she was changing her stupid sentencing. Adam said she could do that when she swore before her and the Brotherhood. She wrote on the paper how he had owned up on his sentencing and that he no longer held any obligations to continue. In other words, she was cutting him lose.

Rebekah looked at the two as they slept. She knew Adam would help her cousin more than she could as would she to him. The male was messed up even though he hid it so well. The only person who seemed to have gotten close to him was Edynn. That's what the Brothers and their females talked about. Adam who kept up this perfect reserve was breaking out of his shell and it was thanks to her cousin. Then there was Edynn who was doing the same. She became less shy and bolder after meeting the male. Now the spark in her was returning all because of Adam and it would be wrong of Rebekah to keep the stupid rule around.

Edynn would heal with the help of Adam and soon it would be her turn to help him.

Since she didn't want to wake them up, the female crept out of the room and slowly closed the door until it clicked shut. She then made her way down the hall and out of the door until she was back in the room she and Sam had taken. The human was still in bed asleep so Rebekah tossed the shirt she had been wearing and crawled back into bed. Sam moaned in his sleep as Rebekah pressed her body against his. Wrapping her arms around his chest and bringing his back against her chest, she took in his scent as she closed her eyes and went to sleep.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

A knock on the door woke both Adam and Edynn from their sleep.

Breaking his hold he had on Edynn's hand, Adam rubbed his eyes as he sat up. The male made sure his back was facing the bed so he take his time reaching for his shades. A piece of paper fell from his chest. Still rubbing one of his eyes and unfolding it, Adam noticed Rebekah's signature at the bottom along with her newly adjusted sentencing. The female wrote that he had paid for what he had done and was no longer bound to his sentence. Smirking to himself, the male placed the note aside as he rubbed his eyes one more time.

Adam placed his shades on when the door opened. In the doorway was Ahnger which made perfect timing. After talking to Edynn about his past, Adam figured it would be best to tell the others about what he wanted to tell them six weeks ago. The male knew it was time to tell them what he had been running from and why.

"Ahnger, perfect. I need to talk to Wrath."

"Maybe later. He's calling a meeting and wants everyone present."

Giving his friend a nod and watching him close the door, Adam stood up and stretched his back when he felt like he was being watched. It didn't surprise him when he found Edynn watching him with worry. She must've know what he meant about talking to the kind.

"Tis time."

"Do you still want me there?"

"Nay. I believe I can do it on my own."

Edynn stared at him with her worried gaze for another minute before smiling. His words told her he was now strong enough to tell the Brothers on his own. And it was all thanks to her that he could.

Hesitating at first, the male took Edynn's into his and squeezed. She didn't flinch away. Instead, she squeezed herself as he began to head towards the door. Rebekah walked in as he was about to open the door and the two stood frozen for a while until the female rolled her eyes and bumped past him not in a mean way. Edynn caught Adam smirking as he left the females.

Quickly making his way to the study, it turned out the male was the last to arrive. All of the Brothers were accounted for including Xhex, Payne, Gabrielle, Victoria and Sam. Apparently no one knew of this sudden meeting because there was some not so quiet murmuring buzzing in the air. Adam found Ahnger hanging around the edge of the crowd so he made his way over to his friend when the doors opened and closed.

The murmuring ceased when Rehvenge entered the room.

Adam had met the male once and that had been three months ago. It was during the raid on the _lessers _where he had met him. He didn't know much about Rehvenge except that the Brothers knew him.

"I got everyone here," spoke Wrath. "Mind telling us why."

Rehv tapped the tip of his cane against the ground. "It turns out we've got an old trouble maker back in the colony," he answered.

Leaning close for Ahnger to hear him, Adam asked, "What colony?"

His friend looked at him like he lost his mind. "Don't tell me you don't know about _sympaths_?"

"I am afraid to say I do not. What is a _sympath_?"

Ahnger shook his head in disbelief and kept his voice low so the others wouldn't hear him. "_Sympaths _are like a race similar to the vampires but considered dangerous. They have this ability to get into their victims minds and make them do anything. Kill themselves if the _sympath _feels like it. And they're not much to look at. I've only come across a couple during the decades and the sight still scares the crap out of me."

"What do they look like?"

"Well, they have this reptilian appearance to them. They have double knuckles in each finger and forked tongues. Then there's the fact that it's difficult to tell the sex from the males and females since they appear to be the same characteristics. Bastards are immoral and self that they do whatever the hell they want. And what's adds to the creep factor is their eyes. All _sympaths _have red eyes. I guess the best way to describe them is—"

"They sound more like demons."

"Actually, that just about sums them up. They kind of are like demons."

"And Rehvenge? Is he a _sympath_?"

"Half. He's half _sympath_. And he's the king so he keeps them in line."

The male went quiet so they could continue to hear what Rev wanted to talk about.

"A _sympath _by the name of Rheaper returned to the colony a couple nights ago. No one's seen him in over four hundred years."

"And how is this _sympath _our problem?"

"Rheaper left the colony and is now somewhere in your city."

Some of the Brothers began murmuring again. As for Ahnger, he was about to say something to Adam only to find the male quiet. His attention was on Rehv who was waiting for the room to quiet for him to continue.

"The _sympath _had attempted to remove the previous king so he could be king himself but failed. I remember that day because Rheaper swore that he would return one day and complete what he started. That was over four centuries ago and now he's back. _Sympaths _loyal to him have gathered and the numbers aren't something to joke about. I attempted to confront him when I arrived at the colony but he had already jumped the border with his followers. All I know is that Rheaper's here in Caldwell so I knew it would be best to tell you before you found a bunch of _sympaths _causing trouble."

"How did he plan to take his vengeance?" asked Adam. Some nodded in agreement to his question.

"From what I've heard, Rheaper told his followers that he had produced an heir who goes by the name Mihsery. He is said to be more powerful than any _sympath _ever to exist. I don't think he's lying. There's a _sympath _out there who might be strong enough not only to challenge me but you if Rheaper chooses to. He wouldn't have returned only to bluff."

Wrath leaned back in his throne as he took in the news. None of the Brothers said a thing. The study was quiet. Rehvenge just told them there was some kind of evolved _sympath _serving the enemy of the king and could possible sic it after Wrath. This threat had to be dealt with fast but carefully or things would go to hell.

Thinking for a while, Wrath stood up as did everyone who was sitting. Taking off his wraparounds and rubbing his eyes, the king blindly looked across the room and placed them back on.

"I want everyone to get ready. We won't be going after sons of bitches tonight because we need to form a plan. Tomorrow night will be the night all of you go on a _sympath _hunt. Stay close to each other and hunt smart. If those fuckers get in your head that's it. We don't need any Brothers dying on us because some piece of shit is claiming himself to being the rightful king and his so-called heir."

Once the king finished, everyone began heading to the doors. They had their orders. Now it was their turn to formulate a plan so they could take down this Rheaper before things got out of hand. Rehvenge stayed in his spot as did Wrath. The two kings must've had more things to discuss about this situation.

Ahnger looked at Adam who was now staring at the floor. The male couldn't tell what was bothering his friend. Maybe it was the fact that he didn't know much about the vampire society considering he was half human and had been raised in a human world. One could only assume he would feel out of place amongst his own people because of his lack of knowledge. Figuring that was the case, Ahnger clasped Adam on the shoulder and smiled.

"Don't worry, man. We'll figure this out like always."

"Aye."

Then Ahnger remembered his friend wanted to talk to Wrath. When he was about to ask him, Adam just shook his head and shouldered Ahnger's hand off. "He is busy. I can wait until he is available."

"Sure thing. He might have some time later tonight. You going to be with us?"

"Nay. I shall be with Edynn. You may find me there when the king is ready to speak."

This time Adam gave his friend a pat on the shoulder as he left the study. The male didn't once look up from the floor as he made his way through the door and down the tunnels. It was when he stood in front of the infirmary did he raise his head and took a deep breath to steady himself. He then pushed open the doors to find Edynn and Rebekah talking about something before they stopped to look over at him.

"So what's going on?" Rebekah asked.

"Tis seems there is trouble with a _sympath_."

Both of the females looked at each other with wide eyes. Before they could worry further, Adam assured them the Brotherhood was taking care of the problem so they wouldn't have to worry. Rebekah shook her head and said how much bull he was. The female then claimed she would get her own source of information as she stormed out of the room. Adam and Edynn didn't miss on who she was referring to. They both knew Rebekah would hunt down Sam to get her answers.

Taking his seat next to Edynn's bed, Adam rubbed his hands against his pants and would've continued if he hadn't stopped when Edynn reached out. The warmth of her fingertips on top of his skin was so welcoming. Her touch almost made the male's worries go away.

"Something's troubling you."

"Just a bit out of my depth on this one," he admitted. "I have not seen a _sympath _so I was a bit confused during the meeting. Tis thanks to Ahnger who helped me understand. Now I just hope I will be helpful on this hunt."

"I'm sure you'll do fine. Besides, you have the Brotherhood with you. They'll be there if you ever need help. Did you get to talk to Wrath?"

"Nay. He was busy speaking to Rehvenge over the matter. I will more likely catch him later tonight."

Adam rotated his hand around and wrapped Edynn's hand in his. Feeling how he hand fit in his felt good to the touch. The male rubbed his thumb over her skin as if to remember what it felt like to touch her.

"Adam?"

"Tis nothing." The male rubbed her one more time before standing up. "The Brothers are preparing for tomorrow night. I will be with them so send word if you need me."

Edynn smiled as she gave him a nod. He gave her a kind smile as well when he turned to leave. Stopping in the doorway and looking over his shoulder, Adam was still smiling at her as he walked off.

* * *

><p>"Well, I'd say you're doing better than I thought."<p>

Jane had been checking Edynn's leg with Rebekah in the room when she spoke of her improvement. The female didn't mind Jane touching her because she was wearing gloves as she examined her leg. There was a tingle around her ankle but it didn't bother her at all. Jane brought Edynn's leg up to bend and stopped when Edynn stiffened.

"The bone seems to have healed properly and I can't feel any damage. I'd like for you to keep on the splint just to be sure. But from what I'm seeing, you might actually only have to wear it for one more day." Jane lowered Edynn's leg back on the bed and held up her hand. Holding up her hand in the splint, Jane took it off and began massaging the bone. She smiled when the female didn't flinch. "And I think we can take this thing off as well. Your wrist feels fine."

Edynn looked over at her cousin who was grinning over the top of her magazine. She grinned back as Jane began to strap the splint back on her leg. Only one more day and she would be free of the extra weight.

As Jane threw away her gloves, the door opened and Ahnger came in. His eyes scanned the room and looked disappointed like he didn't find what he was looking for. When he stepped inside, the male turned around as if something was behind him. Turning back around to the confused females, he ran his hand through his hair as he did one more search to make sure he wasn't missing anything.

"Have you guys seen Adam?"

The male's question confused Edynn. She looked at her cousin who lowered her magazine. After getting a second opinion from Sam, Rebekah told her that what Adam said was true and that there was a _sympath _by the name of Rheaper running around. Because she wasn't a Brother, the female couldn't join in on the hunt. Since Rebekah complained about her being benched, her cousin told her that Adam had left not long after her to join the Brothers to make plans.

So why was Ahnger asking about his friend's whereabouts if he was with him?

"Adam told me he would be with you if I needed to find him. Wrath said he's now got time to talk to him."

"Is he not with you?"

Ahnger's bright eyes darkened and he stopped messing with his hair. "No. He said he would be here. With you."

"He told me he would be with the Brothers preparing for tomorrow night."

"Well, he's not with us. And from the looks of things, he's not with you."

The male didn't bother asking what he was really thinking. Rebekah and Edynn were already thinking of it. Adam told his friend he would be with Edynn while he told her he would be with Ahnger. So if he wasn't with one of the two, where was Adam?

Before Ahnger could ask another question, the door flew open and an exhausted Vishous leaned against the frame with his phone blinking in his hand. The male was panting like he had been sprinting.

"The fire alarms just went off for the cabin."

"What?"

"You're fucking cabin is on fire!"

* * *

><p>All of the Brothers materialized right in front of the cabin but backed up as soon as they arrived. The wind was strong which added more fuel to the burning cabin. And it wasn't only the cabin on fire. The greenhouse was burning as well. As everyone backed up, Ahnger scanned the area for any sign of life. Something crunched under his boots. With his hand over his face to protect himself from the heat, the male lifted his foot to see what he stepped on and broke.<p>

It was Adam's shades.

"What the hell is going on?" shouted Nightmahre.

"I don't know," Mehrcy shouted back to his son. "But it's too late to contain this fire. Human authorities are probably sending the fire department as we speak."

"We should—hit the ground!"

Everyone headed Ahnger's warning when two trees fell from the sky.

The males began taking shelter when the wind kicked up from a constant breeze to hurricane winds. As tree fell from above and winds almost lifting everyone off their feet, it long before the sound of voices came from the forest. There were shouts and screams coming from the same location of the wind.

The scent of baby powder was carried by the strong gusts.

Taking out their guns and staying low, the Brothers forgot about the fires and advanced into the forest. They didn't get far when a blast of wind came slicing down their path and blasted the trees up into the dark sky. As the trees came crashing down, there was more screams and shouts. The males must've been close because they could make out the shouts. They jumped when two gun shots went off followed up by a terrifying roar.

"You fucking idiot! Our orders were no bullets!

"But he's—shit!

Whoever was talking was silenced as a blast of wind as tall as the trees came ripping in their direction. Because the blast was so close, the Brothers ducked when _lessers _came crashing through the trees. They covered their mouths when the bodies were nearly sliced in half from the wind. V, who was closet of the group, hid behind a tree when another body wrapped around the tree and dropped dead in front of him. He looked around the trunk to see the body and shouted a curse that the others looked to see why.

At his feet was the body of a _sympath_.

More screams came along with powerful gusts of wind which were ripping trees from the earth like nothing. Soon bodies of both _lessers _and _sympaths _were flying in every direction that the Brotherhood forgot about shooting and held onto the tree for dear life. Light from the fires grew to where it casted dark shadows through the forest as a sign it had made its way to the outer trees. With a fire growing behind them and a hurricane in front of them, the Brothers were stuck in the middle with nothing to do.

There were less screams and more roars coming from the winds. Ahnger dug his claws into the wood when he felt his body begin to lift up from the ground. It seemed he wasn't the only one to do so because Mehrcy and Sohrrow were using their own claws to stay grounded. The male felt hands grab onto him and he looked over his shoulder to see some of the Brothers were using him as an anchor just like his father and brother.

There were many screams at the same time but they were silenced as one. That was when the wind ceased as well. Blasting one second and stopping altogether the next, there wasn't so much as a breeze. The silence ended when trees began falling like bombs. The males got down to the ground when trees landed all around them. Someone was counting out loud and when they reached fifty-two was when the last tree landed.

Now that the hurricane was over, everyone stood up from their spots only to find out how close they were to the source.

A newly created field was littered with _lesser _and _sympath _bodies.

Someone stood in the center of the destruction.

Clutching their bleeding arm, the person's ragged breathing could be heard across the field. The earth and surviving trees were splattered in black and blue. None of the Brothers moved forward but they brought their weapons out again just in case. The person stumbled in their direction and everyone got ready for an attack. They almost dropped their weapons when they saw the person's wild face.

It was Adam.

Clouds drifted over the full moon and covered the male in shadows as he brought his gaze up to look at them. When the light of the moon flooded over the field, the Brothers couldn't believe what they were seeing.

His eyes were red.

* * *

><p>Far from the field was a <em>lesser <em>and a _sympath_. The _lesser _lowered his binoculars and looked at his companion. The creature was smiling in victory.

"Couldn't your kind just have gotten in his head?"

"No. Turns out he inherited a mental block which prevents any _sympath _from entering his mind. His mother had it and so did his fucking grandfather."

"You sacrificed many of you followers."

"They were weak. Besides, I wanted to see if that block of his could withstand multiple attacks. Seems it's impenetrable from the show we just received. What about you? You used up many of your _lessers_."

The _lesser _grinned. "Guess two minds thinks alike. Those guys were new recruits. I wasn't losing anything when we made this agreement. And I wanted to see if you held up on your end of the bargain. You were right. The Brotherhood came running to his aid. Now all we have to do is get our hands on him and the others will follow. We're going to have to come up with a plan."

"Don't worry. I know how to draw him out. After all, thanks to his killings these last six weeks, he's already mine. You just need to be ready to take out the Brotherhood when they come to his rescue."

As the _sympath _began to walk off, the _lesser _called out for him to stop. "If we're going to be partners, the first thing you can do is tell me your name."

The _sympath _laughed as he said, "Rheaper."

"Mr. R. And I have to ask. How do you know about this _sympath_?"

Rheaper smirked to himself as he walked into the dark forest. Once the shadow engulfed him was when he spoke.

"Because Mihsery is my son."

* * *

><p>"I swear I didn't know."<p>

No one believed Ahnger when he repeated the same sentence over and over. The Brothers had returned with an unconscious Adam in toll and had Jane look at him. Then they hauled Ahnger's ass to the study where Wrath and Rehvenge were waiting for him.

Adam was a _sympath_. It didn't take one second before everyone began to think of him as Mihsery. The male was clearly Rheaper's son. He must've been spying on the Brotherhood until his father came back to town to claim the _sympath _throne. Hearing Rehv talk about Rheaper must've been some code for the male to get out and join up later. That had to the explanation of the decent numbers of _sympath _the Brothers found in the forest. Things probably went out of hand when the _lessers _showed up, causing Mihsery to kill his kind when he went out of control.

Ahnger was corned with accusation after accusation. Everyone believed he was part of this because he had been with the male for so long. They didn't believe him once when he said he had no clue about Mihsery's identity. There was no way in hell the male could've been so blinded about his friend unless he got something out of it. But Ahnger wouldn't admit it. He just said the same thing to every question.

"I'm telling you the truth!"

"And what would that be?" roared Wrath. "You not knowing you were in company of a _sympath _or that you could get away with it?"

"I swear to the Scribe Virgin. I had no clue whatsoever that Adam was a _sympath_!"

"Mihsery," corrected Rehvenge. "His name is Mihsery and the son of Rheaper. The son of the _sympath _who will most likely come after your king once he's done with me."

"Fuck! How many times do I have to say it? I. Did. Not. Know!"

"I'm getting tired of this. I don't believe you and I don't—"

The doors to the study creaked.

Forgetting about Ahnger, Wrath hollered out for whoever was behind the doors to enter. No one came in at first. Then one of the doors opened and a teary Edynn stepped forward. She must've heard everything by the way how she sniffed and blinked back her tears.

"Is it true?" she asked. "Is Adam really a _sympath_?"

"It seems so," answered Wrath. He shot a dark gaze at Ahnger, reminding them they weren't done. The male actually lowered his head under his king's gaze.

Edynn looked over at the other Brothers who turned away. She eyed the king and Rehvenge since they wouldn't look away. Their stern looks were all they needed to tell the female. She reached up for a lock of her hair and began messing with it just the way she did so long ago.

"Can someone please esc—"

"He wasn't working for his father."

This time everyone faced Edynn. With her hands still and no longer sniffling, she nodded to her statement. "He wasn't working with his father," she repeated more confidently.

"Edynn, we know you're attached to Adam but it's true. And his name's not Adam. It's Mihsery."

"It's Adam!" she snapped to the king.

Wrath stood but Edynn continued before he could say anything. "Adam was going to talk to you. He was going to tell you about his past. He was going to tell you how he had been running from this great evil of his past for so long and how he feared it would find him one day. I convinced him to tell you when he was afraid to. He was afraid of whatever it was to tell anyone for so long."

"You should stop where you're at," warned Wrath. "You don't know what you're saying."

"Adam told me the day I was taken that I was the first person who spoke to about his past in four hundred years!"

"Four?" Rehv asked.

"Yes. He said no one knew of his secrets for four hundred years." Then it clicked. Edynn dropped her hands as her eyes widened over the realization. "He's been on the run for four centuries. He's been running from his father."

"Now that's speculation," argued Tohr. "How do we know he just didn't make that up?"

A buzzing went off in Vishous's pants. Pulling out his phone, the male looked like he was about to decline the call when he decided to take it. He then placed the call on speaker and everyone heard it was Jane on the other end.

"Now's not the time, Jane."

"I know, I know. But I had to call you before you guys send Adam to the gallows. When I was tending to his arm, I found out it wasn't his wounds that knocked him out. The bullets were flesh wounds. So I ran a blood test and found signs of antipsychotic. He didn't pass out from blood loss. He was sedated. And before anyone says anything, I checked out the _lesser _guns you brought back and found they were all loaded full of tranquilizers."

"That can't be a coincidence," commented Edynn.

With evidence popping up and Edynn's strong claim over Adam's innocence, one had to think about the scene. There had been hurricane winds and trees sailing around. Not out of randomness but more like fighting something off. One of the Brothers mentioned in a low voice how they heard one of the _lessers _said their orders were no bullets. Now there were guns loaded with tranqs and they were the same guns used on Adam.

The male had told his friends and Edynn he would be with the other so no one could come looking for him. He had lied so that when someone would begin to question his whereabouts, no one would know where to start looking. It was the perfect escape plan. And that was what it was. An escape plan.

"He didn't leave to join Rheaper and the _sympaths_," Edynn said with strength. "He left because he was going to make a run for it."


End file.
